Creo en Ti
by Lady-Cremisi93
Summary: ¿Por que no arriesgarnos un poco, despues de todo lo que nos llevaremos es lo que vivimos? Ella creyo en el hasta el final. Y el al final casi lo pierde todo, gracias a una falsa acusacion. La lucha por la libertad no es un lecho de rosas.
1. Salvando al desconocido

**Hola querida comunidad de Fanfiction, ¿como se encuentran? & para las chicas|os, que ya me conocen de fics anteriores; HOLA MIS AMORES :$.. Aqui les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio en un viaje y se reforzo esta tarde que vi la pelicula "El Tourista" (muy buena a mi pensar y no es que ame a Johnny Deep).. Ok Ok, se me habia ocurrido algo; y por la influencia de la pelicula cambio un poco.**

**Los personajes en su totalidad no me pertenecen; Hay caracteres que si son solo mios. La trama es MIA.**

**Espero la disfruten, y depende su recibimiento lo continuare. Sino la elimino y convierto en un oneshot! Espero que mis lectores de casados esten por aqui; (:**

* * *

-Necesito usar su baño- Dijo un hombre de cabello rebelde largo y negro. La bibliotecaria lo miro asintiendo.

Seguido de esto un grupo de policías entro al establecimiento, todos a prisa. Todos uniformados.

-Señorita ¿ha visto a este fugitivo?- Dijo un hombre moreno, alto y fornido; enseñando una fotografía del hombre que estaba en el baño.

-No oficial, disculpe.- Mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos en una sonrisa.

El apuesto uniformado dio una especie de códigos y salieron todos del establecimiento con la misma rapidez con la que entraron.

-¿Por qué no me delataste?- Dijo el hombre saliendo lentamente del baño. Se notaba que corría desde hace un tiempo pues su rostro lucia colorado y su respiración forzosa.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? Luces mal, muy mal.

-No ha contestado mi pregunta.- Dicho esto se coloco en el mostrador que los separaba.- Eres muy hermosa para ser bibliotecaria.

-Y tu muy aseado para ser un delincuente. No contesto nada que no quiera contestar.

-Sígueme; Ven conmigo.- Con una seductora sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y dejar mi vida así?

-¿Tienes hijos?

-No.

-¿Esposo?

-No.

-¿Mascotas, Familia?

-No, puede ser.

-Entonces ven conmigo, sígueme. Realiza las aventuras de tus libros. Se la protagonista. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿A dónde me llevarías si te sigo?

-No me dirás tu nombre. Bien, a cualquier lugar. A la cárcel, a un castillo, a un bosque, a un hotel. No sé donde estaré mañana, solo se lo que hare hoy. Necesito pasar desapercibido. Ven.

-Seré una distracción para los policías. Vamos.- La bibliotecaria tomo su bolso verde, y abandono el pequeño pedestal donde se encontraba. Era una mujer alta, delgada, con pechos pequeños y caderas moldeadas, piernas largas y una piel pálida. Sus ojos eran grandes, y color avellana. Y su cabello era una cascada color ébano, rebelde, enmarañada todo el tiempo, larga. Sus labios gruesos hacían invitación a jugar con las finas perlas que lucía por dientes. Era una mujer fina, de movimiento felino y modales aristocráticos. Una mujer "_chic_".

Salieron del establecimiento con la luz cegadora del mediodía dándoles en todo el rostro. El paro un taxi y juntos entraron. El dicto la dirección del terminal de autobuses y ella iba callada; dando la errada idea de ser sumisa.

Se bajaron y el tomo su mano. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió desde su medula espinal hasta la yema de los dedos que habían hecho contacto. Se miraron y sonrieron. El observo la cartelera y se fue sin ella hasta el vendedor de boletos. Pidió dos pasajes para dos estados mas allá del de donde se encontraban. Un viaje de 12 horas por carretera. Le extendió el ticket a ella y le pico el ojo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto la mujer.

-A crear una ruta segura.

-¿Por qué te siguen? ¿Qué crimen cometiste?

-Ninguno desde mi punto de vista como abogado.

-Entonces ¿seremos dos desconocidos que viajan juntos?

-No somos desconocidos; se que no tienes hijos ni esposo, no posees mascotas y tu ascendencia es dudosa. Trabajabas en la biblioteca municipal, y tienes tipo de modelo. Ves; te conozco.

-Muy bien, pero yo no sé nada de ti. Cuando tú quieras me concedes la mini entrevista.

Abordaron el pequeño autobús lleno de gente de clase media-baja, algunos campesinos que seguramente retornaban a su pueblo. Padres de familia, Madres trabajadoras y niños felices llenaban el bus y allí estaban ellos, sentados uno al lado del otro. Ella en la ventana.

-Puedes preguntar.- El hombre estaba serio, aunque relajado.

-¿Esposa?

-No.- Respondió secamente.

-¿Familia?

-No.

-Una pregunta más aventurera, ¿Haz amado alguna vez?

-Solo he amado a dos mujeres en mi vida. Y las dos están muertas.

-Oh por Dios cuéntame.

-Lo dejaremos para después, es mejor que duermas. Sera un viaje largo. Cuando lleguemos podremos retomar la charla.

-Al menos puedo saber con quién viajo.

-Llámame, S.

-Genial, viajo con un fugitivo que me hará llamarlo por una letra del abecedario. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Tú tampoco me has dicho tu nombre, así que estamos a mano.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin mayores sucesos. Llegaron a la pequeña terminal de un pueblito rodeado por montañas, hacía calor y tenían los músculos entumecidos de tenerlos en una misma posición e inmóviles durante tanto tiempo. La mujer entro al aseo y enjuago su boca con agua, sin contar con que también salpico un poco en su cara y cuello. Cuando salió el la esperaba en un automóvil negro.

-Entra.-

Y ella sin más nada que perder se monto. Manejaron un trecho algo largo entre montañas, y flores de colores. Subieron una colina y allí se erguía una hacienda esplendorosa. Llena de lujos y a la vez con aire de humildad.

Estaciono el automóvil negro y le abrió la puerta a la dama que lo acompañaba.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Es una de mis propiedades, esta no está registrada a mi nombre ni hay ningún indicio de que perteneciera a mis antepasados, un lugar donde permanecer encubiertos por un rato. Necesito resolver algunas cosas antes de que nos marchemos de aquí. Tendrás comodidad tranquila, y eres libre de irte cuando quieras. Cualquier otra mujer podría pasar por una esposa.

-Esta bien, me debes muchas explicaciones.

-Y tú a mí. Nos veremos en la cena, el mayordomo te llevara hasta tu habitación.- Y sin más el hombre se marcho.

Se dejo guiar por el pequeño hombre, hasta un par de puertas en fina madera de roble talladas. El hombrecillo las abrió de par en par y sin decir muchas palabras le dio un pequeño tour por la espaciosa y luminosa habitación, de paredes inmaculadamente blancas y piso de fino granito italiano. Con un tapete persa de color vino en el medio.

Cuando el hombrecito a quien había escuchado nombrar Jaken por S se retiro de la habitación, se sentó en la mullida cama matrimonial, con cobijas y almohadas blancas, frente a la peinadora con banco especial. Lucia cansada, y a la vez radiante.

No había dejado nada detrás de ella, una vida normal, común y corriente. Cambio esa vida por estar al lado de un fugitivo. Un desconocido, aunque debía admitir que era un desconocido muy apuesto. Un hombre alto, un poco más alto que ella. De tez tostada, pómulos fuertes, labios delgados, ojos de un tono extraño como a mantequilla fundida, y cabello negro. Se notaba musculoso aunque no podría decirlo acertadamente pues la ancha chaqueta y pantalón no la habían dejado observar más allá. Muy guapo sin duda alguna.

Abrió el gran armario y observo una gran cantidad de ropa fina, de marca quizás. Todas de su talla, y quizás de su agrado. También había zapatos y accesorios. El sueño de toda mujer. Camino un poco más y toco la perilla de lo que sería seguramente el baño, igual que la alcoba, inmaculadamente blanco, con ducha y bañera. Y los efectos personales que solo utilizaría una dama de alta alcurnia. Quizás ella estaba reemplazando a una de las mujeres que el había amado, todo era muy… muy irreal.

Dejo correr el agua de la bañera y cuando esta se lleno, dudo de entrar. Parecía que se había quedado dormida leyendo una de sus novelas de romance y misterio. Pero entro al agua y no; todo era real. Se relajo entre el aroma a fresas que desprendían las sales de baño. Se relajo tanto que cayó en un dulce sopor.

* * *

-Necesito para mas tardar mañana lo siguiente; documentos falsos. Si partidas de nacimientos, acta de matrimonio, pasaportes, y hojas de vida.

-Sin fotos no puedo trabajar y lo sabes. Tu padre debió explicarte.

-De eso nos encargaremos mañana. ¿Puedes hacerlo?- El caballero se estaba impacientando; le costaba estar cerca de gente incompetente.

-Podría; pero te costaría el cuádruple. Es demasiado trabajo, además que nombres utilizaras, edad. Pides mucho.

-Aquí tienes la mitad del dinero y las instrucciones. Nos vemos mañana a las 5 pm para cerrar el negocio y tomar las fotografías.

Sin mas que decir salio del recinto camino a la hacienda donde habia dejado a su actriz.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? Por sus reviews sabre si continuarla o no, un beso y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Lady Cremisi**


	2. Fallos en el plan

**Hola, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Creo en Ti; mi nuevo fic :D espero que por alli se encuentren mis lectoras y amigas de Casados! jeje **

**Gracias a: Azul D Cullen, StarRyou, Perliz, Naoko Nayamira y hekate ama. Sus reviews me animaron..**

**Espero disfruten..**

* * *

Kagome salió del baño y su piel desprendía el dulce aroma de las fresas, su cabello estaba húmedo. Tomo un cepillo del tocador y se sentó en el banquillo, se miro al espejo y se veía salvaje. Recordó a su madre, y quiso tenerla allí cepillándole el cabello como cuando era una niña. El golpeteo insistente en la puerta de madera la saco de sus cavilaciones…

-Señorita, la cena se servirá en media hora. Debe vestirse de etiqueta, el amo lo ordena.-

Solo había escuchado de cenar en casa vestidos formales en los cuentos de la niñez de su mama, y por supuesto lo leía en las novelas románticas que había en la biblioteca. ¿Sería esto un sueño? Su cabello lucia lacio, brillante aunque fuese solo por un instante. Se levanto y soltó la toalla que abrigaba su cuerpo. Saco del cajón una prenda interior de algodón blanca, y reviso los vestidos de noche.

Eran preciosos, algunos eran sencillos y otros muy ostentosos. Opto por uno de manga hasta el codo, de escote en V y falda en corte A hasta las rodillas. De color durazno, con unas sandalias de tacón mediano doradas. Unos aretes y ya estaba lista. Decidió bajar a comer, su estomago rugía.

Cuando llego al salón, allí estaba él. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta baja, una camisa celeste que tenia los primeros dos botones abiertos dejando ver un poco el vello de su pecho y un pantalón de vestir blanco. Lucia encantador, Kagome trago grueso.

-Vaya, esto sí es sorprendente. Un durazno que huele a fresas jajaja nunca pensé que lo vería.- Dijo el hombre con voz gruesa y aterciopelada.- Te ves bien.

-Gracias, tu también.- Y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rosa; movió la silla y tomo asiento maravillándose con la ensalada.

-Creo que es momento de dejarnos el rodeo, Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru Taisho. Soy abogado.- Dijo sonriendo mientras la notaba concentrada en engullir la lechuga fresca.- Y debo decir que en mis 28 años de edad nunca había visto a una mujer comer con tanto placer desde… bueno desde hace tiempo.- Y dicho esto se tenso notablemente.

-Disculpa, moría de hambre.- Tomando un sorbo del fino vino.- Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Kagome Higurashi, bibliotecaria. Y nunca había estado en un lugar que poseyera tantos lujos.

-Lamentablemente debo advertirte que no te acostumbres demasiado, porque mañana nos vamos de aquí hacia Ámsterdam. Por cierto tenemos cita con un estilista a las 10 am, nos modificaran el aspecto.

-¿Por qué huyes? Y no digas que no me incumbe porque ahora somos una pareja.

-Jajaja que buen chiste, no somos una pareja. Somos simplemente unos conocidos que viven juntos, una pareja tiene sexo y crea vínculos. Nuestro mayor vínculo es que deben vernos como un matrimonio. Y enamorarse está prohibido para mí. Tampoco sueñes con que tendremos sexo, así que no exijas fidelidad.

-Como quieras.- Kagome fue seca y esquiva. La irritaba su actitud hostil y evasiva. ¿Y que si lo habían lastimado al estar enamorado? A todos nos sucede por lo menos una vez en la vida. Estaba creando un drama excesivo para una simple ruptura. Bueno eso pensaba ella.- La comida esta deliciosa pero, disculpa es que ¿solo comeremos lechuga? No te ofendas pero no soy conejo.

Sesshoumaru se rio a carcajadas por el comentario tan jocoso, y mando a llamar a Jaken para que retirara los platos y trajera el principal. Lomito y patatas. Kagome lo devoro sin chistar, y el solo podía observarla sorprendido por su apetito voraz.

-Una pregunta quizás un poco cruel ¿has pasado hambre alguna vez?- Eso produjo un inminente sonrojo en Kagome.

-N… No.- Recordó fragmentos de su infancia ya perdida entre los escombros de su madurez; en su casa nunca falto la comida, a pesar de todo tuvo una buena infancia hasta aquel fatídico día.

-No te apenes, y sigue comiendo. Realmente disfruto la compañía de una mujer sin remilgos a la hora de comer, es difícil compartir el techo con una mujer exquisita y que viva a dieta, sobre todo si a ti también te gusta comer.- Dicho esto hizo una seña para que trajeran el postre.

-Wau, esta tarta de moras se ve deliciosa.- Se introdujo un pedazo a la boca y sonrió.- Umm, delicioso.

Terminaron de comer y Sesshoumaru le hizo señas de que se movieran a una pequeña sala de estar, allí sirvió dos vasos de whisky seco y extendió uno a la chica.

-No me dijiste tu edad.

-Pues tengo 26 años.- Dio un sorbo al líquido dorado y la sensación de ardor que recorrió su garganta la hizo toser.

-¿Nunca habías tomado whisky así verdad?

-Pues no, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y un pequeño escozor no es razón para sollozar.- Dijo esto y tomo el resto del líquido sin chistar ni parpadear y esta vez no tosió ni realizo muecas.

-Eres valiente. Debo decir que eres una mujer totalmente diferente a las de hoy.- También tomo el whisky de su vaso.- ¿No tienes curiosidad de mi?

-Muchísima; pero no obligare a nadie a contarme sus penas o su vida. La comunicación debería ser un acto espontaneo.- Con un singular compas al caminar llego a la ventana, y se fascino con la vista de las montañas, montañas cubiertas de obscuridad, sitios vírgenes que no habían sido tocados jamás por el hombre. Se imaginaba recorriendo esas montañas, sonriendo cuando el sol entibiara su rostro o cuando la neblina cubriera el camino.

-Un pensamiento muy sabio. Me buscan por homicidio.- Quería ver su reacción, y se sorprendió cuando esta ni se inmuto.- Creen que mate a alguien.- Y nada, la chica no movió ni un musculo. Ni siquiera para tensarlo.

-Qué situación ¿no? Detesto cuando la gente ve cosas donde no las hay.- Seguía mirando las montañas a lo lejos.

-¿No te asusta estar sola con un fugitivo de la justicia que es perseguido por homicidio?- El semblante de él era de confusión.

-No; tú mismo has dicho CREEN que mataste a alguien, la gente puede creer muchas cosas. Tú creías que podía ser modelo y lo cierto es que cuando tenía 18 años fui a un casting de modelaje y no quede. Ellos creían que no tenia lo suficiente, y tu creías que si lo tenía. Además tú estudiaste para defender y hacer justicia, es difícil que una persona con esos ideales cometa un asesinato. Estarías traicionando tu esencia.

-Sabio pensar, creo que debemos ir a descansar. Mi habitación está al lado de la tuya por si necesitas algo, aunque por favor se razonable. Si son las 3 de la mañana y necesitas agua no me levantes para eso. Si alguien te apunto con un arma, piensa si llamarme. Buenas noches.- Dicho esto salió de la estancia y se perdió en el trecho sombrío que llevaba a la planta alta.

Kagome no quería irse de allí, es mas quería regalarse a sí misma otro vaso de whisky y el amanecer. Seria hermoso ver el sol aparecer por esas magnificas obras de la naturaleza. Hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, tomo su whisky y se tumbo en un sillón que previamente había inclinado hacia la ventana. Se recostó y se adormilo.

Sesshoumaru daba vueltas en su habitación, esta era igual de blanca que la de la chica. Sin dudas ella era diferente y eso era un fallo en su plan. Necesitaba una mujer manejable y menos… menos… menos dulce. Esa era la palabra. Mañana iría temprano al pueblo a buscar una nueva actriz y al volver despacharía a Kagome. Era lo mejor.

* * *

**Que opinan? Que quieren? acepto sugerencias de todo tipo (:**

**Les pido de corazon a las lectoras que dejen su review ;) significa mucho para mi.. Un beso pueden buscar en fb (f a c e b o o k) hay un grupo y una pagina de me gusta mejor denle a la pagina me gusta por alli siempre estoy subiendo.**

**Lady Cremisi**


	3. Espiritu de Yegua

**Hola mis amores, ¿como estan? yo estoy cochinamente feliz ;$ ya tengo mi cupo en la universidad y comienzo en marzo wii..**

**A las que esperan por una actualizacion de better with you les informo que no esta en paro esta en proceso artistico, escribo lso capitulos mediante micabeza los va pariendo y pues le ha costado un poco el tercero de bwy.**

**Gracias a: Luiyu, Belle, CarameloZha, StarRyou, Goshi (suerte chica, espero tu review el domingo), Naoko Nayamira. GRACIAS POR SUS BELLOS REVIEWS**

**pd: trato de hacer los capitulos mas largos y que la trama vaya lentamente pues son sugerencias que me han dado en fics anteriores. ;) yo las escucho chicas..**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

-Dios mío, Sesshoumaru sigue, más rápido. Lléname de ti.- Kagome estaba despeinada debajo del musculoso cuerpo de Sesshoumaru ambos estaban sudados, y excitados. Hacían el amor como animales en celo.

RING

-Eres tan estrecha pequeña, tan deliciosa y tu piel es tan suave.- Mientras decía esto la embestía una y otra vez al borde del éxtasis.- Eres perfecta, dame todo de ti.

RING

Sesshoumaru se despertó abruptamente por el sonido del teléfono, ¡Maldición! Estaba endemoniadamente excitado y es que su sueño había sido tan real, tanto que se giro a mirar el espacio vacío en su cama y solo había las sabanas revueltas de su movimiento.

-Alo; ¿Qué deseas? ¿Cómo que dos semanas; estás loco? Está bien.

No terminaba de entender como era que su padre había confiado en ese hombre tan incompetente. Myoga como lo conocía era un falsificador de documentos, según su padre el mejor de todos aunque seguramente había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el viejo había utilizado sus servicios. Ahora tendría que quedarse atascado en la hacienda dos semanas, para tener todo listo. Que incompetencia. Aunque en su posición no era conveniente ponerse en fase de macho dominante, tenía que huir para conseguir a su padre y que probaran su inocencia.

Se levanto y se metió a la ducha, en esa mañana fría no quiso utilizar el calentador de agua ¿la razón? Sencilla, podía usar su erección de perchero. Tenía que bajársela para poder echar a esa mujer de su casa y comenzar su búsqueda.

Salió vestido sencillo, blue jeans y camisa de algodón azul marino y gomas negras. Se veía juvenil y deportivo. Se dejo la melena suelta y al pasar por el estrecho pasillo dio un suave golpeteo en la puerta de su huésped y nada. Ni una queja por la hora. Seguramente estaba desayunando.

Se sentó en el desayunador y tomo el periódico, afortunadamente su foto aun no adornaba las primeras planas porque hay si estaría fregado. Jaken le sirvió unas tostadas y jugo de naranja, generalmente era reacio a desayunar.

-Jaken, ¿Dónde está la señorita Kagome?

-Amo no lo sé, fui a su habitación y la cama está hecha. Además en el estar el mueble estaba mal arreglado y falta un caballo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si amo, falta Eagle.

-¿Co…como dices? ¿Quién tomo ese caballo?

-No lo sé amo, pero no faltan sillas de montar y las huellas de los cascos guían hacia aquella montaña.- El hombrecillo señalo hacia las montañas que se observaban por la ventana del estar.

Dicho esto Sesshoumaru salió a toda prisa hacia el establo, allí estaba el fiel AhUn su caballo de muchos años, era de color negro y sus patas eran blancas. Un magnifico semental; lo ensillo rápidamente y lo monto. Tenía que encontrar el otro caballo o no podría perdonárselo así mismo. Aunque hubiese pasado mucho tiempo encerrado y por lo tanto no se dejara domar por nadie más que… no era como para permitir que se perdiera.

Comenzó a galopar a paso calmado para poder seguir las huellas del animal, esas montañas tenían un entrañable significado para él, realmente esa tierra en su entera expresión significaba mucho para él. Siguió galopando montaña arriba, quizás era una pérdida de tiempo y el animal ya estaba muy lejos, no quería perderlo. Tenía demasiado valor para él, y no monetariamente hablando. Estaba llegando a la cima y escucho a un caballo relinchar y una carcajada. Imposible.

La vio, cerca de una laguna correteando con el caballo, lucia como un hada. Aun llevaba el vestido de la noche anterior aunque estaba descalza, y su cabello estaba irremediablemente enmarañado, tenía ojeras y se veía fantástica. Eagle por su parte estaba libre, y no lucia agresivo como antes. Es que su vida había cambiado, la de todos. Incluyéndolo.

Se acerco sigilosamente, y se bajo del semental sin soltar las riendas. Aunque sabía que AhUn no se escaparía por muy libre que se dejara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?- Dijo autoritario Sesshoumaru.

-Quería ver el amanecer, en caballo como mas crees mis piernas son fuertes pero no podría subir tanto a pie.- Dijo Kagome mientras se recostaba en la húmeda y fría tierra, su respiración estaba agitada y su piel pálida un poco sudada. Sesshoumaru se perdió un instante en el mágico momento que la vida le regalaba.

-¿Cabalgaste a pelo?

-Si, era muy tarde y no conseguí el interruptor de la luz para ensillarlo, solo lo saque. Se veía retraído, debes darles espacio y dejar que se ejerciten sus músculos también se entumecen y se ponen toscos y agresivos. Por eso lo saque, su mirada me entristeció el corazón.- Kagome acariciaba el lomo del caballo marrón con manchas blancas, se levanto de un brinco y monto de nuevo el animal.

-Te reto a una carrera.- La pelinegra lucia regia en el animal, pocas mujeres eran tan salvajes y capaces de montar así.

-Está bien.- Sesshoumaru no había terminado la oración cuando ya Kagome había hecho galopar a Eagle.

La carrera fue energizante para ambos, Sesshoumaru no se había sentido así de vivo desde hace mucho tiempo, en un pasado no muy lejano si, y las carreras de ese tipo abundaban su vida, la melena que llevaba ondeando en frente era de otro color.

Llegaron al establo y el caballo se rehusaba a entrar, Kagome se bajo y tomo su cabeza posicionándola frente a la de ella, quedando sus ojos a la altura de los de ella.

-Volveré pequeño, confía en mi.- Logrando que el caballo caminara a paso lento hasta su lugar.

-Le agradas sin duda alguna, se estaba tornando salvaje. Yo nunca he podido montarlo.- El también encerraba el caballo.

-Supongo que nos llevamos bien.

-Ve a ducharte que tengo que hablar contigo y come algo.

Kagome se fue sin chistar, se ducho rápido y se vistió con sus jeans ajustados y desgastados un poco, y se coloco una camisa que había en el armario, de color gris plomo. Recogió su cabello en un moño de bailarina, y se puso unos tenis negros.

Bajo y comió un par de tostadas con mermelada de durazno y jugo de naranja. Sin que nadie la viera saco un trozo del pastel de la noche anterior y se fue al establo. Se sentó entre la paja y comió despreocupadamente.

-Aja, con que te robas la comida y luego te escondes aquí.- La pelinegra trago el gran bocado que tenía en la boca y sonrió.

-No me robe nada, no es mi culpa que tu sirviente ponga porciones de restaurante de lujo. Por dios ¿Quién se llena con dos tostadas y jugo?

-Yo.-Dijo con arrogancia

-Por eso es que estas tan flaco y debilucho- Dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba y sacudía su pantalón.

En una fracción de segundo Sesshoumaru la tenía tomada por las muñecas, contra un poste de madera.

-Si soy tan débil, záfate.- lo último fue una orden. El pecho de Kagome bajaba y subía forzosamente por la sorpresa del agarre de él. Sus ojos refulgían ante el desafío. Piso el pie del hombre, torció las muñecas hacia abajo y zarandeo su cuerpo logrando la libertad. Como si de un potro se tratara.

-So yegua.- Dijo de modo sarcástico Sesshoumaru, logrando sonrojarla.

-A las yeguas puedes domarlas, a mí no.- Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia afuera.

-A propósito tienes que irte, no me sirves.- Esa oración logro que ella se detuviera secamente.

-Me trajiste de mi estado, del lugar que conozco. Perdí mi trabajo por cubrirte o es que ¿crees que me voy sin avisar y mi jefe me guarda el puesto? Pues no. Seguramente perdí mi departamento y mis cosas y ahora me dices que no te sirvo. Sabes una cosa arrogante de mierda, no te juzgo por huir te juzgo por sentirte superior. Me trajiste a tu vida ahora te la aguantas, o me devuelves a mi casa y jodidamente me indemnizas. O escupo donde estas y que planeas.- Las aletas de la pequeña nariz resoplaban tal cual hacían las de Eagle.

-Tienes agallas, podrías quedarte. Por cierto estaremos aquí unas dos semanas. Y ahora me voy, soy hombre y tengo necesidades que satisfacer.- Dicho esto salió primero que ella, con aire triunfal. Pero antes de perderse en su carro pudo observar como ella salía a todo galope montaña arriba.

En ¿Qué rayos estaba metido? Esa mujer le había parecido dulce e inocente y hoy era todo un huracán, llena de furia y pasión. Ella sin dudas era diferente. ¿Podría confiar en ella? Contárselo todo sería muy relajante.

* * *

**que tal? denme sugerencias, comentarios, simplemente me encanta la interaccion con uds.. me encanta saber que piensan de todo.. Asi que dejen su review**

**Lady Cremisi**


	4. Amabilidad

**Hola mis amores ¿como estan? Sali bien en mi operacion de las muelas, aunque la recuperacion apesta. Duele muchisimo.. Les propongo un trato, cada 10 o 15 reviews actualizare ;D ¿les parece? n_n**

**Gracias a: Azul D Cullen, StarRyou, Naoko Nayamira, Kaname lin-chan, Daniela La Pelirroja, Daniela HN, Saritz. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS BELLOS MENSAJES! Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y que les siga gustando el fic..**

**Las invito a unirse a la pagina de Lady Cremisi que hay en facebook; es sencillo solo deben darle "me gusta" y tendran acceso a divertidas imagenes de su pareja preferida, las portadas de los fics, contacto directo conmigo y por supuesto mas informacion de los fics que las han conmovido..**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Sesshoumaru regreso a la hacienda a golpe de tres de la tarde, el ambiente estaba cálido sin embargo no era caluroso, más bien la palabra para describirlo sería fresco. Sesshoumaru se bajo del auto negro. Entro relajado a la amplia sala, y allí lo recibió el hombrecillo.

-Amo llamo el Srito. Jakotsu y dijo que viene en camino, que trabajara mas cómodo en el estudio. ¿Lo preparo amo?- El hombrecillo jugaba con un manojo de llaves que traía en su mano derecha.

-Pero que pregunta es esa Jaken, ¡claro! Prepárele todo lo que necesite, y haz alguna merienda, seguro llega con hambre. Sabes como es mi primo.

Sesshoumaru era primo del estilista amanerado, y es que un cambio en estas circunstancias solo seria realizado por manos expertas y de confianza. Jakotsu era el hermano del medio, de tres. Eran Renkotsu, el mayor que era banquero; Jakotsu, el del medio que es estilista y Bankotsu, el menor que estudiaba para ser Maestro de Secundaria. Ellos eran sus primos por el lado materno.

Sesshoumaru entro a su alcoba y decidió darse una ducha rápida pues estaba un poco sudado y pegajoso de su "actividad" en el pueblo. Salió y se coloco un jean de un celeste claro y una camisa blanca, con zapatos negros y de una vez estaría vestido para la cena. Cuando se ponía un poco de su perfume favorito, escucho actividad en la habitación del lado. Tenía que ser Kagome.

Termino de arreglarse, y se dirigió a la habitación de su "huésped". Ella salía en ese momento envuelta en una toalla blanca, escurriendo pequeñas gotas de agua, traviesas. Que se deslizaban por la longitud de sus piernas y se perdían en la hermosa alfombra vino. Iba ensimismada en el olor que desprendía su piel y cabello que no se percato que un par de ojos dorados la miraban, analizando cada movimiento felino. Cuando soltó su toalla alguien carraspeo.

-¡Demonios!- La azabache tomo la toalla del suelo con inusitada velocidad.- Deberías aprender a tocar a la puerta.- Sus ojos refulgían en furia.

-Estoy en mi casa, no debería tener que hacerlo. Y sin embargo lo hice, solo que nadie contesto.- Dijo él mientras se sentaba en la amplia y cómoda cama. Adueñándose del ambiente con su olor varonil.

-¿Y es que piensas instalarte aquí?- Dijo Kagome mientras sostenía con pudor la toalla, arremillando los dedos contra la tela que se arremolinaba contra su tembloroso pecho.

-¿Yo? Para nada, solo mírate. Tiemblas como si estuviera un depredador sexual en el cuarto. Quizás la altitud te afecto, reconozco que hace frio.- Sesshoumaru se levanto y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.- El estilista está por llegar, lamento los futuros inconvenientes.- Antes de salir escucho como la pelinegra le decía: _Apestas a prostituta barata._

Seco las zonas que aun permanecían húmedas de su cuerpo, y rebusco en el gran armario de cedro, sacando un hermoso vestido color lila, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, se coloco unas sandalias plateadas y soltó su cabello que aun se encontraba un poco mojado. Ella estaba consciente de su belleza y de su espíritu. Su madre la había criado bien. Quería hacerlo enojar, tanto como él la había dejado esta mañana. Se puso a curiosear la habitación, pero esta estaba limpia. No había rastro alguno de que le hubiese pertenecido a otra mujer. A decir verdad estaba intrigada por el pasado del hombre que ahora huía. Aunque no sabía que le intrigaba mas; si su pasado o su presente. Era curioso como la vida podía cambiar en un instante. Hace dos días atrás ella a esta hora estaba detrás de un mostrador atendiendo a todo aquel que quisiera o fingiera pasar un agradable momento con la lectura. Ella si amaba los libros, toda su vida había sentido un apasionado sentimiento por aquellos conjuntos de hojas y tapas duras que poseían fantásticas historias de caballeros envueltos en brillantes armaduras. O de la mujer que es devota a su relación y es capaz de dar su vida por el hombre que ama.

Ella no había vivido esos cuentos, hasta ahora solo había tenido un novio, y había sido una relación muy tranquila y duradera. Sin embargo iban por caminos diferentes y decidieron separarse por el bien de su juventud.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro y media, Jaken llamo a la puerta. Anunciando que el estilista estaba en el estudio esperándolos. Ella le expreso que deseaba que el "Lord" viniera a buscarla personalmente, y el pequeño hombre solo le contesto que el Señor de la casa no estaba allí. Que primero la atendería a ella el Srito. Jakotsu.

Salió de la habitación con un poco de desilusión, en la esencia. Quería enojarlo, y además ¿Dónde estaba el? ¿Estaría con aquella fulana, o con otra fulana?... De repente de imaginar que estaba llenando sus "necesidades" de macho alfa sus mejillas se colorearon de un carmesí ligero. Era un bruto, que se dejaba llevar por sus más bajos instintos.

Ella nunca había sucumbido a las pasiones carnales, si había leído un par de textos eróticos pero nunca los había puesto en práctica; simplemente su antiguo novio no le encendía las entrañas.

Antes de empujar la puerta se percato de que un par de risas y comentarios salían de la misma. ¡Ese canalla había puesto a su sirviente a mentir! Empujo la puerta con furia concentrada y se encontró con Sesshoumaru de pie en una butaca y un hombre o mujer muy raro revoloteando alrededor del mismo tomando fotografías.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Exclamo Kagome cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Oh Dios Mío, pero si es preciosa. Sesshy no me especifico que tan hermosa eras.- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos de un profundo verde esmeralda.- Mi nombre es Jakotsu y soy el primo y estilista de Sesshy.

-Mucho gusto, no sabía que Sesshoumaru tenía un estilista.- Dijo un poco sonrojada la azabache, mientras sonreía con amabilidad.

-Cariño, sin mi Sesshy se vestiría como un andrajoso necesitado. Yo le he ensañado todo lo que sabe, bueno en algún momento tuve ayuda o ¿no Fluffy?

-¡CALLATE! NO VUELVAS A DECIRME ASI EN LO QUE RESTA DE TU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.- Las venas del cuello de Sesshoumaru estaban brotadas, y su tez lucia roja. Sin duda alguna estaba enojado, y mucho.

-Disculpa Sesshoumaru.- Jakotsu adopto un semblante diferente al que demostraba normalmente, seriedad. Este siguió en la toma de fotos sin decir ni una sola oración. Esto incomodaba a Kagome.

-¿Puedo saber que haces? Se ve interesante.- Ella quería romper el tenso momento que se había formado hace poco.

-Tomo fotografías de diferentes ángulos para poder tomar decisiones acertadas a la hora del cambio de look. Así se de que manera lo vera la gente y si lo reconocerán; Además Sesshy siempre fue mi primito preferido y el más guapo ji ji y nunca ha sido muy asiduo a las fotos.-Jakotsu había recuperado su alegría inicial.- Ya tengo la idea preconcebida en mi cerebro.

Kagome se recostó en el sofá color crema y se sumió en un profundo sueño producto del cansancio de la noche anterior. En su sueño era una especie de princesa que corría colina abajo y tropezaba con el ruedo del vestido vaporoso de seda rosa, y rodaba la distancia restante del pasto, sus ojos se cristalizaban al pensar que la final había un arroyo y que inminentemente caería ahogándose, pero unos segundos antes de caer, una bronceada mano masculina la sostenía, salvando así su vida.

Despertó sobresaltada y se dio cuenta que estaba sola y el reflejo de una luna redonda y brillante entraba por el ventanal. Debían ser las siete o las ocho de la noche. Se levanto y se desperezo, saliendo así guiada por su olfato hasta el comedor.

Allí estaba Sesshoumaru a punto de sentarse con la camisa blanca desabotonada en su totalidad, y su cabello lucia… Plateado. Estaba pasmada, y de pronto sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre.

-Disculpen la tardanza.- Jakotsu también estaba sentado allí, sin querer sus ojos permanecían puestos en Sesshoumaru. Se veía tan místico. Parecía un hijo de la luna que se erguía encima de las montañas en estos momentos.

-Discúlpanos tu a nosotros, princesa. Lucias tan cansada que decidimos dejarte dormir un poco mas.- Dijo Jakotsu mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.- Y bien, ¿Qué tal me quedo?

-Esta hermoso, parece un Dios.- Kagome se sonrojo y llevo sus manos hasta su boca, reprendiéndose por su impulsividad y por su falta de decoro a la hora de elogiar a un hombre que hace unas horas le había dicho que no servía y se había ido a revolcar con una cualquiera.

-Admiro y aprecio tu sinceridad, y eso que no trae los pupilentes puestos.- Dijo Jakotsu, quien estaba muy concentrado en alabar su trabajo como para percatarse de que los demás comensales se estaban perdiendo el uno en la mirada del otro.

-¿Es necesario que use los pupilentes?... Me gusta el color extraño que poseen sus ojos.- Dijo Kagome quien por primera vez en su estancia en la hacienda no tocaba su comida.

-Claro dulzura, es por su color de ojos tan inusual que en todo sitio al que llega lo reconocen. Cuando salga debe usarlos para pasar de incognito.- Jakotsu coloco la servilleta encima de la mesa, y movió la silla.- Y bien primito ¿Dónde dormiré?

-Sesshoumaru carraspeo y volvió en sí. La realidad era que a pesar de la hacienda poseer tantas habitaciones solo había tres en buen estado y por lo tanto en uso. La que usaba Kagome, la de él y la del viejo Jaken. Y como él era el amo y señor de esa construcción tenía en su poder la decisión.

-Dormirás en mi habitación, y yo dormiré con Kagome.- Sentencio con voz áspera y varonil. Ella había descubierto que ese era el tono con el que el daba sus órdenes. Por su mente vagaban miles de alternativas para no compartir habitación con ese arrogante, pero su cuerpo no respondía y simplemente no articulaba palabras.

Jakotsu se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación señalada, dejando a una Kagome perturbada y a un Sesshoumaru victorioso. Ella descorrió la silla y subió torpemente las escaleras aunque airosamente tropezando una sola vez. Sesshoumaru rio por lo bajo y espero que ella hubiese entrado para levantarse y seguirla. Cuando entro ya ella llevaba el pijama improvisado; un short celeste y una franelilla que hacia juego. El sonrió, y ella le dijo lo que pensaba.

-¿Para que dormirás aquí? ¿No es preferible que te vayas con alguna amante fortuita? Te lo dije temprano y lo repito ahora. Apestas a prostituta barata.

-No estuve con ninguna prostituta esta tarde.- Y dicho eso cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia el estudio, dejando a Kagome sonrojada por crear conjeturas en bases infundadas. Salió detrás de el, y cuando entro ya el vestía una pijama también. Un pantalón a rayas celeste y camiseta del mismo color.

-Mi intención no era ofenderte, solo enojarte como me enojaste tu esta mañana.- Dijo ella, mientras lo observaba entre la penumbra.- Ven a dormir al cuarto, después de todo yo aquí soy una intrusa.

-No vuelvas a decir eso.- Sesshoumaru sostenía su rostro con delicadeza.- Eres una "huésped".- Y camino hasta la habitación, dejándola confundida. Ella lo siguió, y cuando entro el ya estaba metido entre las sabanas.

Tomo una almohada y lo golpeo. Desatando así una pequeña pelea de almohadas y sonrisas. Sesshoumaru sonreía genuinamente, hacía tiempo que eso no sucedía.

-Me gustaría que no durmieras en la misma cama, Sesshoumaru. Y disculpa mi abuso, es simplemente que me siento ajena a ti y a tu historia. Y me parece que dormir es un acto más íntimo que tener relaciones físicas. ¿Si me entiendes?

-Por supuesto, y no quiero incomodarte.- Tomo una almohada y una de las mantas y se acomodo encima del tapete persa. Suspirando, era el primer acto amable que hacía por la chica que lo había encubierto. Ella le devolvía la vida que ya no poseía, una vida alegre. Era agradable estar a su lado. Y se quedaron dormidos, descansando sus cuerpos y flotando sus almas.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews. Recuerden 10 o 15 reviews y les subo el capitulo siguiente**

**pd: disculpen las chicas que querian un poco de lime, pero aun no es el momento! (: pronto lo tendran... Es que quiero que esta vez el fic ocurra lentamente... :D**

**Lady Cremisi**


	5. Primer Ataque, en general

**Hola mis amores, ¿como se encuentran? Yo mejorcita de mi operacion, y con muchos animos por este fic y Better with you. Me estoy dedicando full, para que al empezar la U no abandonarlas. (: Como siempre las invito a unirse a la pagina de Lady Cremisi en facebook para que puedan ver las imagenes y la portada de este fic y los otros.**

**Gracias a: Kaname lin-chan, CarameloZHA... Sus reviews son bien recibidos siempre.. Un beso chicas.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Kagome despertó temprano, cuando los primeros rayos de sol apenas daban ligeras caricias a las lomas de las montañas, Sesshoumaru aun dormía en la alfombra y sintió pena de ponerlo a pasar penurias cuando era ella la que sobraba ahí. Se levanto de la cama, y camino a paso lento hasta la amplia cocina, aun lucia en penumbras así que oprimió el interruptor llenando de luz la estancia.

Reviso la alacena y también el refrigerador, sacando unas bananas, azúcar y leche. Todo eso lo puso en la licuadora con un poco de agua, formando así un batido. Cuando estaba por servirlo entro en la cocina Jakotsu, envuelto en una sobre bata de algodón dejando sobresalir unos pantalones con el mismo diseño de rayas.

-Te levantas muy temprano.- dijo Jakotsu sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos altos.

-No siempre, hoy me levanto el hambre. Anoche no comí como estoy acostumbrada.- Y se sonrojo recordando el porqué.- ¿Y tú siempre te levantas a esta hora?

-No, suelo dormir hasta las 9 o 10 am, pero estar en esta hacienda me trae tantos recuerdos, que una vez comenzaron a danzar en mi cabeza decidí levantarme y caminar un poco.

La azabache sirvió dos vasos del batido y tomo asiento al lado del ojiverde, comenzó a beber el espeso y dulce liquido sin iniciar conversación alguna.

-Tú le has hecho mucho bien a esta casa.- dijo Jakotsu con su vista fija en ella.

-¿uh?- dijo ella con incertidumbre, ella no había hecho nada.

-Jajá, aunque pienses que no has hecho mucho o nada dulzura le has devuelto la alegría a Sesshoumaru. O es que ¿no te parece curioso que de 6 habitaciones solo funcionen 3?

-La verdad no me lo había planteado, no conozco la vida que se desarrollo aquí anteriormente. El no me ha dicho nada de sí mismo, solo sé que huye de la justicia ya que creen que mato a alguien que desconozco quien es o fue también.- dijo ella mientras recogía los vasos y las ponía en el fregadero.

-Solo puedo decirte que lo has hecho muy feliz.- cuando iba a continuar la oración Jaken lo interrumpió.

-Srito. Jakotsu usted no debe estar dando información del Amo, eso es privado. Esta Srita. No tiene porque enterarse de nada que haya sucedido en la familia del Lord.- Jaken tenía el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba esa chiquilla. Podía estar infiltrada para perjudicar al Amo Sesshoumaru.

-Con todo respeto Jaken, Kagome es una invitada de Sesshy y debería saber el pasado del mismo, así que yo con gusto se lo contare.- de nuevo su relato fue interrumpido esta vez por un Sesshoumaru ligeramente turbado.

-¡No! No le dirás nada Jakotsu, terminaras tu trabajo y te marcharas. No es de tu incumbencia la situación que se vive aquí. Y lo sabes.- Sentencio Sesshoumaru, con el ceño fruncido hacia donde se encontraba Kagome, que mas incomoda no podía encontrarse.

-Con permiso.- Dijo bajito, y salió disparada hacia "su" habitación. Era incomodo encontrarse entre tres personas con pensamientos diferentes, ella estaba del lado de Jakotsu, bueno solo un poco. Quería conocer la historia detrás de esos muros, de la actitud hosca de Sesshoumaru, desentrañar su pasado. Aunque por otro lado, no quería que eso se lo contara el primo o el sirviente. Quería que el mismo abriera su alma hacia ella, y si aun no confiaba lo suficiente no podía hacer nada más que, esperar.

Se dio un buen baño y salió vestida deportiva, tenía planeado perderse en la montaña con Eagle. Aun no entendía que haría Jakotsu con ella. Salió y fue al estudio, de allí venían voces.

_-La estas arrastrando contigo, Sesshy.-_Esa era la voz chillona e inconfundible de Jakotsu.-_ ¿Qué hará ella si te atrapan? ¿Has pensado en eso? ¡Dios Mío! Tanta irresponsabilidad junta. Ella no necesita ningún cambio, porque ella no es una criminal… A ella la policía no la busca, y en caso de buscarla seria por desaparición._

_-¿Tu familia es ella o yo? Solo hablas de lo que podría pasarle a ella, das como por verídico que yo soy el monstruo que describen. Pues solo un mounstro podría cometer esa atrocidad. ¿Y si me delata?_

_-Reacciona imbécil, si ella quisiera darse el lujo de delatarte, ya te habría delatado. Ella se queda aquí porque le gustas, pero ¿Tu que sientes por ella?_

_-Nada, solo necesito alguien que me cubra y cambie mi imagen para despistar mientras consigo mi libertad._

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, no es que ella no supiera qué posición ocupaba. Solo que, que, es difícil ser solo un objeto. Una pantalla al mundo exterior. Olvido lo que iba a hacer y corrió hacia el establo, tomo la silla de montar se la acomodo al precioso caballo que relinchaba de gusto y lo monto saliendo a toda velocidad de allí.

* * *

-_Dime la verdad Sesshy ¿te gusta?_

_-Me encanta; pero mi vida no es el mejor escenario para un romance.-_

* * *

Llego a la montaña, y se bajo del marrón. Se sentó en la hierba fresca, y echo su cabeza hacia tras respirando aire puro.

-Pero vamos que eres tonta Kagome, sentir pena de ti misma por una minucia como esa. Sabes que eres muy bonita, así que no le gustes a un hombre no es el fin del mundo. El se lo pierde, tú te lo ahorras y otro se lo gana.- Soltó una fuerte carcajada de su pequeño monologo, era la verdad; que importaba no gustarle a Sesshoumaru, lo ayudaría eso sí; nunca le habían gustado las injusticias.- aunque primero debería saber que paso.

Luego de ese pensamiento se volvió a montar sobre el caballo y lo insto a subir más de lo acostumbrado, quería explorarlo todo. Ese aroma a libertad, rebeldía y salvajismo le recordaba su infancia. Cabalgaba libremente, y su cabello ondeando al viento. Había decidido no volver hasta sentir hambre y así podría recorrer la espesura de esas tierras. Había arboles muy altos y de troncos muy gruesos, uno en especial que se erguía frente a ella llamo su atención. Tenía tallado un corazón y unas iniciales. Kagome se bajo del caballo, y se dirige hacia la curiosa escritura.

El corazón estaba finamente tallado, sin embargo el par de letras eran muy toscas. Como de una persona que apenas conociera la escritura, **L+I** y en la base del corazón unas manchas como de sangre, Kagome las toco y se percato que estaban húmedas. Cuando intento limpiarla con un pañuelo, una flecha rozo su brazo. Rompiendo la ropa y rasgando ligeramente su piel.

Kagome se asusto, y dio un pequeño grito de terror.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Su mano izquierda estaba sobre el rasguño que comenzaba a sangrar ligeramente.

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna, solo alcanzo a escuchar unas pisadas. Corrió y se monto en Eagle, azoto al caballo en las costillas para que arrancara y sin embargo alcanzo a escuchar el movimiento de alguien en los arbustos.

-¡Arre Eagle! Rápido.- El caballo obedeció y partió con todas sus fuerzas, Kagome llevaba una mueca de dolor debido al escozor del brazo. Y lo peor comenzó, una lluvia fuerte empapo la empedrada colina y humedecía el pálido cuerpo. Llegaron al establo con dificultad, Kagome dejo encerrado al caballo y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada principal. Pero el piso estaba muy mojado, y al ser de piedras se puso baboso. Se resbalo y se torció el tobillo, cayendo sobre su trasero. Intento levantarse sin darse cuenta de que el peli plateado la observaba por el ventanal, y salió corriendo para levantarla.

La levanto en vilo, al estilo nupcial y camino lentamente con una muy agradecida Kagome en los brazos.

-Gracias, soy a veces muy torpe.- Dijo Kagome sonrojada, febrilmente.

-Haz silencio, no vayamos a caernos de nuevo.- el peli plata lucia divertido con la situación. Entro con ella y en el recibidor estaba Jaken alarmado.

-Amo ¿Qué hago? Amito.

-Jaken, cállate. Ni que se estuviese muriendo, solo preparare una sopa de pollo tibia y un té de manzanilla. De lo demás me encargo yo, la Srita comerá en su habitación.

Sesshoumaru subió con ella y la deposito en la cama, dejándola sentada. Kagome tiritaba un poco a causa del frio. Sesshoumaru toco su brazo y ella chillo.

-¿Qué te paso?- Dejo con audacia.

-No sé quien o quienes me atacaron arriba en la montaña, cerca del árbol grande que tiene un grabado, me lanzaron una flecha. Aunque apenas me rozo.-

Sesshoumaru se imaginaba quien o quienes podían haber sido, y su sangre hervía de rabia. Esos malditos no deberían estar por aquí, aunque lo cierto era que él no tenía jurisdicción allá arriba. Decidió ayudar a cambiar a Kagome.

-A ver, Kagome déjame ayudarte.- Sesshoumaru comenzó a sacar su camisa y noto como ella se sonrojaba en medio de la mueca de dolor que experimentaba. Cuando saco su camiseta el mismo sintió un calor recorrer la boca de su estomago, debía admitir que la chica tenía unos pechos preciosos. Sin pensarlo dos veces llevo una mano a un seno, y comenzó a sentirlo por encima de la tela mojada. Kagome suspiraba forzadamente, hasta que los labios de Sesshoumaru tomaron posesividad de su respiración, demandando con la lengua para que ella entreabriera su boca. Comenzó a recostarla en el suave colchón, y la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

-Amo aquí esta lo que pidió, ¿se le ofrece algo más?- El hombrecito llevaba la vista fija en la bandeja y cuando sus orbes se levantaron casi muere de la vergüenza. Salió rápidamente y con la misma dejo caer la bandeja, maldiciendo internamente porque tendría que preparar todo de nuevo y limpiar.

* * *

**Bueno como aclaracion lo que hay arriba encerrado no lo escucho Kagome (: y veamos cuantas adivinan porque el capitulo se llama asi.. jeje**

**Un placer entretenerlas, hago los capitulos lo mas largo que puedo. como dice mi perfil soy aprendiz de escritora amateur es decir apenas estoy intentando ser una escritora aficionada.. Pues se que esperan mas de mi (que no soy lo que se dice una escritora prodigio, ni muy buena jeje) , y de los fics que se toman el tiempo de leer. Aprecio su comprension y sus lindos comentarios. Uds son las mejores, nos estamos leyendo..**

**_dejen sus reviews_ es el mejor sueldo para uno que les entretiene y divierte aunque sea por escasos 5 minutos.**

**Lady Cremisi **


	6. Luna

**Hola mis amores, ¿como estan? pues yo mejor mucho mejor.. Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de creo en ti, es sin duda alguna el apitulo mas largo que he escrito. De antemano debo explicarles y pedirles disculpas por lo que leeran a continuacion pues; utilice una lengua que no conozco y para eso mi herramienta fue el traductor de google; si quieren apedrearme por eso pueden hacerlo. Se que las que lleguen a conocer el idioma sabran que no le llega ni cerca a lo que quise expresar. Simplemente lo escribi en español y lo traduje al hungaro y luego copie la oracion en hungaro y la traduje al español. No es siquiera muy logica la manera en la que pegan las palabras, sin embargo lo utilice. **

**Gracias a: Goshy, AzulDCullen, Ema3008, Daniela la pelirroja. Y a las personas que me leen y no dejan review, ¡Animense! me haria muy dichosa.**

**Que disfruten..**

* * *

Sesshoumaru maldijo en un murmullo y se separo de una Kagome jadeante y ruborizada. Lucia hermosa y virginal.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar.- Y dicho esto se retiro de los aposentos de su "huésped" dejándola irritada y frustrada, ansiando mas de esa boca. Se levanto como pudo entre el mar de emociones que arremetían contra su mente y cuerpo y se deshizo de lo que quedaba de ropa mojada, camino lentamente al baño y dejo llenar la bañera. Repentinamente se le había quitado el hambre. Cuando el pequeño cuarto de aseo se vio envuelto en una suave bruma producto del vapor, ella lo lleno de sales relajantes. E introdujo su cansado cuerpo en el agua, para que se llevara la confusión, la duda, el temor y la incertidumbre que sentía. En su mente repetía una y otra vez que él era un extraño y que ese extraño hace horas había dicho no sentir nada por ella. ¿En qué momento había cambiado de parecer? Porque aunque sus labios expresaran desprecio, su cuerpo había reaccionado tal y como había hecho el de ella; con deseo.

_Luna tú,_

_Cuantos son los cantos que escuchaste ya_

_Cuantas las palabras dichas para ti_

_Que han surcado el cielo solo por gozar_

_Una noche el puerto de tu soledad._

Por su parte Sesshoumaru estaba en ese pequeño cuarto que lo había visto sonreír tantas veces, ¿En qué momento su vida había dado tan inesperado giro? No se considera una persona capaz de sentir autocompasión y lastima por sí mismo; sin embargo comenzaba añorar aquellos tiempos de risas y calma. El sitio envuelto en un dulce aroma que se desvanecía con el paso de los días dejaba entrever cuadros infantiles, llenos de dulzura. Sesshoumaru golpeo la pequeña peinadora descolocando lo que aun yacía en ella. No quería que nadie más descubriera esos momentos de debilidad, solo Jaken lo sabía. Y lo sabía porque solo Jaken había conseguido la férrea lealtad para seguir soportándolo aun cuando era un vil fugitivo. No quería parecer un hombre fuerte e inquebrantable porque era humano, y los humanos necesitaban de esos momentos de descoloco mental. Solo no quería ser interrumpido cuando sentía tanta paz y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Cuando los recuerdos lo embargaban y se dejaba guiar a través de los finos rasgos que guardaba su memoria dolorida.

_Los amantes se refugian en tu luz_

_Sumas los suspiros desde tu balcón_

_Y enredas los hilos de nuestra pasión_

_Luna que me miras ahora escúchame_.

Se había dejado llevar por el pequeño punto luminoso que había descubierto en los ojos avellana. Y es que cuando observo sus firmes y turgentes pechos envueltos en aquel brassiere, su deseo carnal había aparecido desbocado. Si Jaken no hubiese aparecido la habría hecho suya sin importarle el mañana, porque ¿Y si no había mañana? ¿Y si la policía daba con el finalmente? Sería peor condena para el no haber probado jamás bocado del dulce cuerpo femenino, que se encontraba a tres cuartos de distancia. El momento de la melancolía había pasado, dando paso a un estado de ligera excitación que había despertado ciertas partes de su anatomía, con el solo hecho de recordar tan mínima e insignificante escena. Decidió que era hora de darse un baño, un baño helado y comenzar a considerar hablar con ella. Quizás subir a esa maldita montaña y llegar a ese maldito árbol y encararlos de una vez por todas. No tenían derecho a volver a esas tierras, ni a irrumpir en los lugares que para el eran sacrosantos.

_Luna,_

_Tú sabes el secreto de la eternidad_

_Y el misterio que hay detrás de la verdad_

_Guíame que_

_A ti mi corazón te oye_

_Me siento perdido y no sé..._

Kagome estaba sumergida en la deliciosa agua que acariciaba con suavidad cada centímetro de su piel, se sentía embotada entre la fragancia de rosas y el sensual burbujeo de las sales al contacto del agua. El brazo ya no le escocía y es que solo había sido un rasguño meramente superficial. El agua comenzó a perder su manto tibio y a causar en ella pequeños temblores causados por el frio, saco sus dedos del agua y estaban arrugados como pasas ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado metida allí? Seguramente demasiado pues sus manos parecían haber recorrido cientos de años en ese baño. Salió derramando un poco de agua en las blancas baldosas, tomo la toalla y suavemente con un ligero movimiento circular seco su piel procediendo a envolverla con la misma. Camino el trecho que había hasta el armario, y rebusco encontrando al cabo de un par de minutos una prenda cómoda para dormir. Se vistió y no quiso bajar, no quería tener que bajar su cabeza. Esa noche su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Peino su cabello y se metió dentro de las sabanas, comenzando a rememorar cada detalle de ese "pequeñísimo" incidente.

_No sé que hay amores_

_Que destruyen corazones_

_Como un fuego que todo lo puede abrazar._

_Luna tú,_

_Alumbrando el cielo y su inmensidad_

_En tu cara oculta qué misterio habrá_

_Todos escondemos siempre algún perfil._

Sesshoumaru salió del baño con la toalla en la cintura, se coloco unos jeans y una camisa manga larga color ocre, que le daba un aspecto oliváceo a su piel tostada, se coloco las botas de montar y salió de la habitación hacia el establo. Monto en AhUn y arranco a paso suave montaña arriba. Ojala consiguiese algo útil. Cabalgo una media hora quizás hasta llegar a aquel árbol, entendía porque Kagome se había sentido atraída hacia él, aun cuando el mismo sabía y conocía lo que ese árbol representaba, se sentía con ganas de tocarlo. Reprocho asqueado la idea. E insto al caballo a subir un poco más, sin embargo no consiguió nada. Decidió regresar con la idea de hojear un poco algún libro en la biblioteca, se sentía en el aire el frio de la época que se avecinaba. Y sonrió inhalando el aroma a especies y cantos. Hizo correr locamente el potro, llegando en la mitad del tiempo a la propiedad. Camino rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, pasando por el frente de Jaken que lo interrumpió.

-Amo ¿consiguió algo?- Si alguien lo conocía era ese pequeño hombrecillo de quizás unos 50 años. Confiaba en él lo suficiente como para considerarlo más que un sirviente, más nunca le había hecho saber lo estrecho de sus lazos.

-No; pero pronto lo conseguiré.- Y siguió su camino hasta la biblioteca, como si Jaken sospechara de su deseo, tenía en el pequeño escritorio de fina madera un vaso con el whisky de su preferencia, la chimenea estaba encendida, bailando para él, regalándole imágenes de cuentos en su memoria. Malditos cuentos, pensó él. El vaso de whisky con el crepitar del fuego lucia brillante y relleno de oro liquido. Un color que solo era comparable con los hipnotizantes ojos de Sesshoumaru, Amo y Dueño de ese lugar. Recogió del estante un libro de cubierta roja aterciopelada, polvoriento y grueso. Relleno de páginas amarillas, con olor a reliquia. Y se tumbo en la silla a ojearlo.

_Somos corazones bajo el temporal_

_Ángeles de barro que deshace el mar_

_Sueños que el otoño desvanecerá_

_Hijos de esta tierra envuelta por tu luz_

_Hijos que en la noche vuelven a dudar._

Kagome daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Su mente divagaba entre el árbol de la montaña, el dueño de la casa, y el momento más erótico que había vivido hasta ahora. Descorrió las sabanas de su cuerpo y se levanto, caminando hasta el ventanal, llenando sus ojos con la inmensidad del satélite que refulgía en el manto oscuro de la noche. No había reloj en ese cuarto pero estaba segura que era tarde. La casa estaba en profundo silencio, permitiéndole escuchar todo lo que sucedía afuera de esos muros. Abrió la ventana de par en par dejando pasar una corriente de aire frio hasta la estancia que estaba ligeramente calurosa, exhalo aire formando un complejo vapor con olor a dentífrico. Sin el molesto cristal podía escuchar el ulular de los búhos, el mecer de las hojas con la brisa impávida que las acariciaba cual amante fortuito, a lo lejos podía sentir el cantar de un grillo. Ese pueblo era hechizante y con todo eso, desconocía en que pueblo se encontraba.

_Somos corazones bajo el temporal_

_Ángeles de barro que deshace el mar_

_Sueños que el otoño desvanecerá_

_Hijos de esta tierra envuelta por tu luz_

_Hijos que en la noche vuelven a dudar._

Antes de vislumbrar los rayos cálidos de la aurora, se había recostado nuevamente en la cama, dejando la ventana abierta y quedándose dormida.

_Kagome se encontraba en un sitio desconocido rodeado de naturaleza, mujeres coloridas danzaban alrededor del fuego, los hombres coloridos también tocaban instrumentos y lanzaban canticos, parecían no notar su presencia. Hasta que una de las mujeres ceso bruscamente de bailar y la observo, cuando la mano de la extraña fue a tocar su piel; despertó_

El sol entraba tenuemente por la ventana así que jugaría de nuevo a adivinar el tiempo deduciendo que eran no mas, las 7 de la mañana, habiendo dormido prácticamente nada. Bajo a la cocina con el camisón y monto en la estufa una cacerola y agua para que hirviera. Cuando esta estuvo en su punto, la paso a través de un colador de tela que poseía en su interior un polvo oscuro, café. El aroma inundo la amplia estancia y ella sonrió. Necesitaba una ayudita para mantenerse despierta, no quería permanecer en cama dándole a él motivos para volver a ella. Vertió el liquido en una taza de porcelana y lo llevo a su rostro aspirando el fuerte olor del humo que subía, le puso azúcar, tanta como creyó necesaria imaginándose que en ese momento con la calidez del recipiente se caramelizaba formando una especie de miel. Y su mente vago mostrándole una pantalla dorada; un momento no era una pantalla. Eran los ojos de él.

Camino hasta la sala que poseía unos muebles que deducía de origen europeo por el acabado de los mismos, el tapizado era exquisito. Se sentó y tomo el brebaje con calma; aunque casi se atraganta cuando lo vio salir sin camisa de la biblioteca. Se perdió en los tallados músculos de su pecho, en lo sobresaliente de los huesos de su cadera. Y en el inicio casi imperceptible de vellos negros al inicio del pantalón. Trago grueso. Y se obligo a subir los ojos, contemplando ahora los traviesos rizos de su pecho.

-Pensé que el café se acompañaba con pan, no con el cuerpo de un hombre que sale casi sonámbulo por el desvelo.- Sesshoumaru sonaba indolente y divertido. Seguramente le divertía el sonrojo extremo que se había formado en las mejillas de Kagome y que amenazaba con surcar todo el rostro y el cuello. Esta se levanto torpemente avergonzada de haber sido descubierta cuando sus ojos hacían la excursión que sus manos ansiaban. Y su mente se formulaba aquella picara pregunta ¿sería su piel tan suave como se veía? Sin embargo ignoro el comentario y camino a paso firme hacia la cocina. Un agarre fiero y fuerte hizo presencia en su muñeca.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunto con cinismo Sesshoumaru.

-Suéltame; no finjas amabilidad.- Respondió desafiante Kagome. El la soltó bruscamente, y siguió hacia su habitación. Dejándola a ella trémula en la cocina por un instante. Cuando se cercioro de que el ya no andaba al acecho subió y se "encuevo". Nunca había sido tímida en su vida, al contrario su ímpetu le había causado varios problemas a lo largo de su vida. Seguramente era la falta de contacto con la sociedad. Si no tuviese tantas ganas de volver a aquella montaña, recorrería el pueblo por su cuenta. Quizás lo haría al día siguiente. Se ducho, y arreglo un poco el cuarto, hacer eso le dio sensación de paz. Salió al establo y les dio de comer y beber a ambos caballos, llevo zanahorias y manzanas para ambos. Debía consentirlos, en especial a Eagle para que la acompañara en su viaje más tarde. Algo le decía que de hoy debía cabalgar de noche. Comenzó a aburrirse de estar confinada, y paso la mañana entera tumbada en el pajizal del establo. Su estomago pido alimentos y se levanto sacudiéndose un poco. Llego al comedor y ya el estaba allí, se veía impecable como siempre. Tomo asiento cerca de él.

-Solo te exijo que vistas apropiadamente para las comidas, y ni siquiera has podido llegar limpia.- Dicho esto saco un trozo de paja que se había enredado en su cabello azabache.

-Lo siento su "majestad" pero me aburre estar tanto tiempo encerrada. Quiero conocer el pueblo, realizar cualquier actividad. Estoy volviéndome loca aquí.- Kagome lucia irritada, sin duda a ambos la falta de sueño los había afectado.

-Deberías tomar una siesta después de almuerzo, luces fatigada y déjame decirte que las ojeras no te lucen.- Kagome se carcajeo y su risa sonó como el tintineo de cascabeles.

-Lamento de nuevo mi "lord" que mi aspecto no sea de su agrado, aunque simplemente me rehusó a acatar sus órdenes. No soy tu sirviente Sesshoumaru, que acata tus mandatos sin enrolar los ojos siquiera, y tú no eres ningún príncipe.-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello.- Y dicho esto se le escapo una sonrisa traviesa. Solo ella era capaz de desquiciarlo hasta el punto de jugar así.

Comieron en silencio y luego se retiraron sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada, Sesshoumaru salió por la puerta principal y Kagome decidió caminar por la casa. En el piso de arriba descubrió las habitaciones mencionadas por Jakotsu, solo había cuatro habitaciones bien distribuidas en el ala, y dos de ellas estaban bajo llave. Llenándola de mas curiosidad de la que quizás podía manejar. También se percato de que la casa poseía una especie de balcón que lindaba con las grandes montañas. Podía observarse gran parte de ellas. Bajo y quiso recorrer abajo pero Sesshoumaru había vuelto, y no quería permitirse darle la ventaja de humillarla. Subió y entro al cuarto, tomando la sugerencia de él, necesitaría la siesta si exploraría la montaña de noche.

Despertó a las seis de la tarde y se baño con rapidez, eligiendo una vestido blanco.

Tenía la manía de ir en contra de lo que se consideraba normal, si la gente usualmente montaba en pantalón ella decidía montar en vestido. Su madre solía decirle que de haber nacido en su familia, habría muerto de azotainas. Dejo el cabello suelto y con olor a paja. Bajo y ceno con él en silencio, nuevamente. Terminaron y cuando noto que el se había perdido en la biblioteca, salió sigilosamente y saco ensillado a Eagle. Lo monto y lo insto a subir.

Habían recorrido gran parte de la dirección habitual cuando escucho un gemido quedo. El manto espeso y abovedado del cielo le hacia un poco difícil la visión, sin embargo la redonda luna le daba claridad para intentar enfocar las imágenes. Allí lo vio, era un cuerpo. Se bajo del caballo y corrió hacia donde estaba.

Era un hombre, debía tener unos 28 o 30 años, de contextura musculosa, estaba sin camisa, y tenía algunas heridas ligeramente lacerantes en el torso. Su piel era morena, de cobre bruñido resplandecía, dándole un aspecto hechizante. El cabello negro estaba enmarañado y era considerablemente largo, y no podía dejar por fuera sus ojos. Tan azules que parecían dos lagunas cristalinas.

-¿está bien?- Dijo arrodillándose cerca del extraño.

-A…Agua.- Dijo en lo que pareció un murmullo ronco.

Kagome se levanto con rapidez hacia donde estaba el caballo y saco del saco que colgaba a su costado una especie de cantimplora; se acerco de nuevo y dejo brotar el líquido vital sobre los labios resecos del hombre. Este bebió con ansiedad toda la cantidad de agua que podía. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo Sesshoumaru llego a donde estaba.

-Aléjate de el Kagome, ya- Su voz sonaba amenazante y rencorosa. Sus venas estaban ligeramente inflamadas, pues su corazón bombeaba muy deprisa. Era algo que solo pasaba cuando... No quiso siquiera imaginarlo. Por ese detalle, era que sabia quien era el.

-Pero esta herido Sesshoumaru, no podemos dejarle así.- Al mencionar el nombre los ojos del extraño se abrieron desmesuradamente, sacando fuerza inclino su torso y hablo.

-Ön Sesshoumaru Youkai mi hercegünk.- Y sus ojos demostraban admiración.

-Lárgate de aquí en cuanto puedas, o no tendré la misma clemencia que tuvieron los lobos.- Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos.

-Te tudod ki vagy, a vér megmondja- dijo el desconocido.

-No es cierto, repudio tus palabras.- Kagome estaba absorta entre el dialogo, no entendía nada de lo que el desconocido hablaba, pero al parecer Sesshoumaru sí.

-fog jól tudják, mi hercegnő. Már felfedezte.- el hombre cambio sus ojos de dirección y comenzó a mirar a Kagome entre una mezcla de euforia y admiración.

-Vete, y deja esta tierra en paz.- Sesshoumaru comenzó a dar la espalda haciendo una seña con la mano a Kagome.- Ven, tenemos que volver.- Kagome aun en medio de que no quería obedecer, se sentía aturdida sin mencionar que la mirada que el hombre le daba la ponía intranquila. Dejo la cantimplora al hombre que sonrió con vehemencia.

-A legenda szerint a nap és a hold. - Dijo casi susurrando el extraño, mientras los observaba partir en los caballos. Casi agradecía internamente el ataque de aquella insensible y despiadada manada.

_Que hay amores_

_Que destruyen corazones_

_Como el fuego que todo lo puede abrazar._

_Pero hay amores_

_Dueños de nuestras pasiones_

_Que es la fuerza que al mundo_

_Siempre hace girar._

**Que tal? (: la cancion se llama Luna de Alessandro Safina. Proximamente sabran que quise plasmar con esas oraciones, insisto en invitarlas a buscar la pagina de lady cremisi en facebook (es de me gusta, y tiene una imagen de Kagome y Sessh) alli estan las imagenes de este fic y los demas, tambien sus portadas.**

**_tu review es mi manera de interactuar contigo y saber que quieres para poder complacerte, ayudame a entretenerte_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	7. Histeria

**Hola mis amores, ¿como estan? disculpen el extremo abandono, pero estoy prisionera! jajajajaja me secuestraron los hombres de los carpatos bajo la mano de Christine Feehan, excelentes libros les recomiendo la Serie Oscura! me soltaron solo un momentito para escribirles este capi y ya volvieron a atraparme xD en el cuarto libro Magia Oscura a ver que le pasa al bello Gregori y Savannah! wiwiwiwiwiw gracias Makimashi Misao por presentarmelos! (: okok ya recobrando la compostura, pues si la lectura me envuelve y me hace adicta, tengo profundas ojeras y solo como dos veces al dia xD Me alegro mucho que les gustara el capi 6 ;) **

**Gracias a: Waro (te amo amor n_n), Daniela la Pelirroja, Naoko Nayamira, Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A (ella es la culpable de que no actualice como antes, ella me envio los libros al mail n_nU), Goshi, Iosi e Iuki, ema3008, Kaname lin-chan, Azul D Cullen (querida azul, busca en face la pagina de Lady Cremisi alli encontraras las imagenes del fic D)**

**y a los que leen y no dejan reviews ¡Animense! cualquier duda, MP.**

**pd. en el capi anterior era Hungaro el idioma, y en este es Bulgaro.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Cabalgaron bajo la tenue luz de la luna redonda, Kagome estaba muy confundida… ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué le habría dicho a Sesshoumaru? Y la más importante, ¿Quién demonios era Sesshoumaru Taisho?... Se encontraba atravesando indudablemente el peor sentimiento; el miedo. Miedo a no saber donde se está, miedo a estar cambiando a una mujer sumisa, miedo al desconocido que cabalgaba delante de ella y parecía un ser mítico y fantasioso. Se lo imagino como un Dios griego y simplemente la mitología de antaño no le hacían justicia, así que aventuro más en su mente y lo retrato como un vampiro. Luego una oleada de angustia golpeo contra ella cual puño de acero; habían abandonado al pobre hombre que se encontraba en estado moribundo, bueno, más específicamente ella había abandonado al hombre por órdenes de Sesshoumaru y a ella nadie le daba órdenes.

Se detuvo súbitamente y obligo al caballo a voltear y recorrer el sendero ya trazado previamente, ignoro los bufidos de Sesshoumaru; y cabalgo montaña arriba a toda la velocidad que el perfecto semental podía manejar… Siento extrañeza de no ser perseguida y solo su mente comprendió el porqué de dicha acción, el hombre moreno ya no estaba por todo eso. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Estas feliz ahora?- Siseo él, y la oración sonó pesada. ¿Por qué no había emprendido una loca carrera para perseguirla? Simple; sus venas habían vuelto a la normalidad sabia que por los momentos no quedaban vestigios de vida humana allí.

-Sabias que él no estaba aquí ¿verdad? Por eso no hiciste hincapié en detenerme, ¿Cómo sabias que él no estaba? Maldita Sea ¿Quién eres?- Su cabeza daba vueltas, sus sienes palpitaban con fuerza, sentía que la garganta se le secaba, el corazón bombeaba tanto que la sangre ardía, sus pulmones luchaban una batalla que no existía, y cuando su mirada comenzó a nublarse supo que se desplomaría.

Sesshoumaru había estado inmóvil hasta que vio como su cuerpo se debilitaba, hasta el llegaba la oleada de furia, histeria y miedo que la envolvía, se bajo de AhUn y la tomo por la fina cintura antes de que callera desmadejada contra el suelo. Mascullo una maldición por lo bajo, y como pudo insto a subirse en AhUn, nunca había podido domar a Eagle y ya el mismo se estaba encabritando de no sentir el contacto de su ama.

Demonios, perdería un ejemplar magnifico, y lo que dolía en su pecho no era perder la suma de dinero en cuatro patas sino los recuerdos que esas cuatro patas llevaban en el lomo. Intento amarrarlo a algún tronco de árbol, pero en esa asquerosa montaña todos los arboles eran robustos. Comenzó a cabalgar resignado y con una especie de furia ciega dentro de el que hervía, por culpa de esa testaruda mujer había perdido algo valioso.

Llego a casa y todo estaba en una quejumbrosa penumbra, subió con ella en los brazos adormilada y la dejo sobre la cama descorriendo la colcha para taparla. Alli a la luz de la luna, se veía hermosa, hechizante, su cabello negro enmarañado como siempre, era esa simple característica suya, rebeldía. Sus labios sonrosados entreabiertos dejando entrever su respiración pausada, sus espesas pestañas negras y sus cejas tan perfiladas, bajo los ojos hasta su pálido cuello y allí podía ver el maldito punto. De inmediato su fascinación se acabo, aparto los dulces pensamientos de su mente y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Nada de lo que estaba experimentando podía ser real, había alejado y enterrado tanto sus raíces que osaba desafiar lo escrito; se negaba a permitir que las cosas fueran así porque si. Salió cerrando la puerta suavemente, aunque estaba furioso no la despertaría.

Llego a la biblioteca y se tiro en la poltrona, estaba comenzando a cansarse del misterio que lo envolvía, y sabia que Kagome estaba histérica y seguiría así al despertar, sería una batalla que él no podría ganar. ¿Pero y qué demonios iba a decirle si él tampoco sabía? Agarro la botella de whisky y se sirvió un vaso, lo tomo así puro, caliente; el calor del oro líquido lo quemo y le dio tibieza a su alma atormentada, tomo otro vaso, y otro. Cuando comenzó a marearse supo que ya era suficiente. El otoño comenzaría pronto y no tenía idea de donde estaba su padre. Se quedo dormido en el sillón, y en su sueño sin formas veía el rostro de Kagome herido por la duda.

El sol salió lentamente como si advirtiera la catástrofe y temiera por sus tierras, por su gente. Kagome despertó, y su cabeza dolía como si miles de martillos la golpearan en diferentes direcciones, comenzaron a descender los recuerdos y su sangre a bullir. No quería bañarse, solo una ducha rápida. Se puso un jean y una camiseta celeste bajo rápidamente y allí estaba Sesshoumaru, en la mesa tan impasible, tan elegante, tan inverosímil y sensual, con su cabello plata recogido en la nuca, una camisa beige y pantalón marrón, concentrado en el café.

Sesshoumaru miraba el café y solo podía pensar en los grandes ojos de ella, esos ojos llenos de desafío y valentía, con aquel haz luminoso. Por sus ojos la había traído allí. Por sus ojos la retenía allí, sin saber nada de él o de ella misma. Todo por sus ojos, era egoísta y lo sabía. Ella carraspeo y el levanto sus ojos dorados como el sol, cuando ella los miro la luz que salió de ellos la apabullo… Una luz que nunca había visto antes, que la envolvía, la hipnotizaba. Sintió deseos de besarlo de nuevo, saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza con un fuerte sacudón pero la luz seguía allí, en los ojos de él.

-¿Qué paso anoche?- dijo ella tratando de sonar casual, valiente.

-Te desmayaste, y te deje en tu cuarto.- El sonaba tan sereno, tan tranquilo. Y eso la irrito.

-¿Algún día me dirás quién o qué demonios eres?- Mas que una oración fue un chillido de terror.

-No tengo esa intención, digo la de aterrorizarte. Ya te dije que soy Sesshoumaru Taisho, abogado.

-No, no me has dicho todo, ese hombre ¿Cómo sabias de que hablaba? ¿Cómo sabias que ya no estaba? El parecía conocerte, dios mío Sesshoumaru te miraba como si fueses un Dios o un Demonio, quizás eres ¡el mismísimo diablo! O… o un vampiro.- Los colores no surcaban su rostro, estaba pálida, trémula.

Sesshoumaru rio de buena gana y eso la hizo exaltar aun mas, era irritante verlo con su postura de "aquí no sucede nada de eso" y su sonrisa de "cae a mis pies nena". Kagome sin duda sentía muchas cosas y una de esas era odio, sus ojos chisporroteaban en llamaradas de odio. Lo cierto era que ya tenían una semana viviendo juntos.

-¿un vampiro? No estarás leyendo mucho de Christine Feehan o Anne Rice ¿verdad? O quizás de la tal Stephanie Meyer… ¿No tendría que ser sumamente fuerte, veloz, encantador, y no poder con la luz del sol?- Diciendo esto se había puesto debajo de la ventana más cercana recibiendo los cálidos rayos del astro rey.- Me parece pequeña que eres muy sugestionable.- El tono paternal la hizo estallar.

-Sugestionable un cuerno Sesshoumaru, todos te temen, si no eres un vampiro entonces eres ¡un diablo!- Kagome daba gritos y sus brazos se movían frenéticamente mientras articulaba.

-No confundas temor con respeto Kagome, algo que tú nunca aprendiste por lo que veo.- Sesshoumaru comenzaba a subir su tono de voz.- Además un diablo nunca besaría tan bien como yo ¿o no?

-Si besas bien, pero…- Demonios su boca floja siempre.- Pero que digo, tu no besas bien, ni siquiera sabes tratar a una mujer, me tienes prisionera aquí desde hace una semana y el único contacto con el exterior ha sido ese primo tuyo Jakotsu y ni lo dejaste hablar bien conmigo. Quiero irme.- Sentencio con determinación.

-Pues vete.- Sesshoumaru había caminado hasta la puerta y la estaba sosteniendo.- Vete si eso quieres, toma lo que quieras del cuarto, joyas lo que te dé la gana, dile a Jaken que te de dinero suficiente para que vayas a donde quieras, porque me tienes harto. Quería una compañera, una aliada, no una sicótica arpía.- Y salió por la puerta que sostenía dejando a Kagome al borde del llanto.

Las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos cafés, le había dolido eso y no obstante aun tenía miles de dudas encima. Se limpio las traviesas lágrimas estoicamente, y salió por la puerta. Conocería el pueblo.

Camino muy poco por las calles empedradas y empinadas, era un pueblo pintoresco. A esa hora de la mañana podía ver a los niños correr y jugar, las mamas lavando y los padres haciendo sus labores. Paso por el patio de una casona y le sorprendió ver el arado del café. Su aroma tan particular, tan cálido y fuerte. Tropezó con un hombre. Y cuando subió sus pesados ojos allí seguía el desconocido, que la miraba con absorta fascinación.

-Legendata na slŭntseto i lunata- Murmuro el extraño.

-Genial, ahora nadie hablara el español.- Exasperada la pelinegra.

-Buenos días Señorita.- Dijo el hombre mostrando sus blancos dientes. Kagome reparo en el apenas, era rubio y su cabello era largo, espeso. Tenía suaves rizos, y ojos de color café, sus rasgos bastante toscos, fuertes. Extranjeros sin duda. Su cuerpo era grande, musculoso. Parecía esculpido en piedra maciza. Kagome sonrió como pudo.

-Buenos días caballero, su acento es de fuera ¿o no?

-Si, pero la tierra es mi segundo hogar.- Ella entendió que esa tierra era su segundo hogar.- ¿quiere tomar uno café?

De pronto Kagome pensó en Sesshoumaru, en que lo perseguían, y también en que no sabía nada de él y al mismo tiempo no quería ser la culpable de que lo encerraran por algo que no había cometido.

-No gracias, ya voy devuelta a mi hogar.

-¿La acompaño?

-No, a mi esposo no le gustaría.- No sabía porque había dicho eso, pero protegería a Sesshoumaru lo más que pudiera. Además había algo en la mirada de ese hombre, era como devoción. El extraño sonrió y se aparto de su camino siguiendo el de bajada y ella de nuevo a la Hacienda.

Sesshoumaru estaba absorto en el establo, lamentando la perdida de Eagle, cuando sintió pasos. Se levanto abruptamente y salió a ver que sucedía, allí estaba el marrón y algo colgaba de su silla de montar. Se acerco a ver que era. Un pequeño bolsito de terciopelo escarlata colgaba, podía ver el gastado dibujo. Un sol enredando una media Luna. Abrió el bolsito, y allí estaba en oro blanco una cadena con una media luna en la punta, eso era para Kagome. Guardo como pudo al caballo y se fue a la habitación de ella, dejando el colgante en su cama. Cuando salía del cuarto, ella entraba en la casa.

-¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?- Seguía desafiante.

-Solo dejaba un presente, del hombre de anoche.- dijo el sin reparos, como si hablara del clima.

-¿El hombre vino? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Imagino, no lo vi. ¿Conociste el pueblo?

-No, solo llegue un kilometro más abajo. Es grande ¿no?

-Sí lo es, si no vivieras peleándome a cada rato y desafiándome ya te lo habría enseñado sin mencionar que estas embobada por esa montaña, hay tantos lugares más que conocer en esta tierra. Tienen un pequeño recinto, como las discotecas de Nueva York, pero más pequeño, alucinante. ¿Quieres ir esta noche?

-S…Si.- Dijo ella tartamudeando, era una cita. Y volvía a caer en el hechizo de esa luz en sus ojos.

* * *

**que tal? (: de antemano les digo que a partir del 8 las cosas se calientan y las dudas comienzan a resolverse.. Aunque me ayudaria mucho saber cuales son sus dudas **

**tu review es mi manera de saber que quieres o esperas del fic, no olvides dejarlo para poder complacerte y entretenerte.**

**Lady Cremisi**


	8. Cubata de Ron

**Hola mis amores, les actualizo pronto como se que les gusta :D espero me dejen un bello review en cada chapter pongo todo de mi para darles lo que me piden. fogosidad, que sean mas largos, que les resuelva dudas, etc.. Y yo solo les pido que me dejen un review cuando leen con su opinion.. (: ¿sencillo verdad? **

**Gracias a: Goshy, Daniela la pelirroja, ema3008, Azul D Cullen. Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews (: espero que siga siendo de su agrado. & a los que no dejan review ¡Animense! lo que tienen que decir me importa bastante...**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Cuando Sesshoumaru se había retirado a algún confín de la inexplorada hacienda, Kagome se metió a su habitación de una. Se lanzo en la inmaculada cama blanca y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Era como el batir de alas de un pequeño pájaro. Sentía una tibieza ajena recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, Sesshoumaru le gustaba y mucho. Por esa insignificante razón no había podido marcharse de su encanto. Era como experimentar una especie de magnetismo animal. No sería sencillo salir ilesa de esta cita. Lo presentía.

Sesshoumaru estaba en una habitación que sabía era desconocida para su "huésped"; necesitaba pensar con claridad. La había invitado a salir, quería que la vieran con él, Jakotsu tenía razón la estaba arriesgando demasiado. Aunque realmente ella siempre estuvo arriesgada desde su nacimiento. Las leyendas no se podían ignorar. Tenía que saber más de ella a como diera lugar… Estaba "echado" en una poltrona ancha y larga que recordaba a las sillas del psiquiatra o psicólogo, color café. Tantas ideas rondaban su mente que no se percato cuando la diminuta figura femenina había entrado en la estancia, llenando todo con su luz. La luz que solo él veía.

-Disculpa Sesshoumaru; ¿debo vestir formal?- Kagome sonaba ansiosa, aunque intentaba ocultarlo con una máscara de pasividad.

-¿Perdón?- Simplemente la voz de ella lo relajaba, ella siempre sería tan hermosa con leyenda o sin ella.

-¿Que si debo vestir formal?- A ella no le molesto repetir la pregunta, estaba absorta en la sala de estar que no había conocido. Era amplia y luminosa aunque las pesadas cortinas vino no dejaban entrar la luz, dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico; había un hermoso piano de cola negro en una esquina. Y la poltrona donde estaba Sesshoumaru, lucia tan sensual entre esa aura sombría y misteriosa.

-No, puedes vestir casual o bastante informal; es tu decisión.- El parecía desconectado, y a ella esa obscuridad no le agradaba. O al menos no a esa hora y con la excitación que sentía en su ser.

-Está bien, estaré en mi habitación hasta que pases por mí.- Se sentía como una colegiala que iba a un baile de graduación, se reprendió internamente. El la había botado, aunque ella no se había portado mejor. Era que sentía extrema curiosidad por él, y él en su fase ermitaña no la satisfacía con conocimientos.

Se retiro cuando supo que el no hablaría mas con ella, ¿tanto lo había herido? Quizás el pensaba que ella lo había delatado, ¿sería eso?... Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal cuando recordó la mirada del hombre rubio. ¿Qué misterio se cernía sobre ella? Porque nunca en su vida había recibido una mirada cargada con esa magnitud de devoción, alegría y rebosante exaltación. Sin obviar al hombre moreno que miraba con idolatría a Sesshoumaru, por esa razón era que ella no podía concebir en su cerebro que él hubiese cometido algún homicidio. No era posible, ni siquiera pensable. El bichito de la curiosidad pico en ella cuando pasaba por la biblioteca, podría aprovechar el letargo que cubría a Sesshoumaru y averiguar que querían decir esas palabras, al menos recordaba con exactitud las del rubio. Vendría muy bien saber qué idioma era. Entro a la habitación y observo con fascinación como el fuego moría, ¿Jaken siempre mantenía encendida la chimenea para su amo?

En el escritorio rebusco hasta conseguir un lapicero y un pedazo de papel. El rubio había dicho: Legendata na slŭntseto i lunata o al menos eso había entendido ella. ¿Quién sabría identificar el idioma? Le preguntaría a Jaken. Camino despreocupadamente hasta llegar a la cocina donde el hombrecillo encorvado preparaba el almuerzo, debía admitir que olía delicioso.

-Señor Jaken, ¿conoce usted algún otro idioma?- Lanzo la pregunta despreocupadamente no quería sonar ofensiva, o entrometida. Sabia de sobra que el hombrecillo no la miraba con mucho amor o paciencia.

-Por supuesto Srita. Que sea un criado no significa que no posea conocimientos.- Estaba predispuesto a darle guerra.

-Oh no, esa no era mi intención Sr. Jaken. Yo lo considero un personaje muy culto y sabio. Me inspira respeto. Profundo.- dijo con fingida inocencia, ella sabia como manejar a las personas y agradarles. Sino como más había logrado despistar a los policías en la biblioteca. Pudo notar como su hechizo causaba efecto, Jaken sonreía con autosuficiencia.

-Entonces, quería preguntarme algo ¿o no?- Jaken lucia sereno, dispuesto a alardear de sus dones. Kagome estiro su mano con cautela, y le enseño el papelito mientras sonreía con las perlas que llevaba por dientes.

-Si, ¿me podría decir que significa esto o al menos en qué idioma es?- Espero con resolución la respuesta. Mientras Jaken estudiaba el papelito y fruncía el ceño. Parecía contrariado, aunque en sus ojos se notaba que ya había descifrado el mensaje. Se lo extendió y en su mirada había un tono mordaz.

-La Leyenda del Sol y la Luna, en búlgaro.- Y se doblo a sacar el pastel de carne, mientras lo colocaba en la encimera, exclamo.- Debe usted alejarse de los conocimientos antiguos o de esas tontas leyendas Srita. Eso solo trae problemas.

-Oh, pero ¿usted conoce esta leyenda?- Mantuvo el tono inocente y curioso. Aunque resoplo horriblemente cuando el hombre negó con la cabeza.- Muchas Gracias Sr. Jaken ha sido usted de gran ayuda.- Y sonrió genuinamente. Sería muy arriesgado averiguar de esos temas en la biblioteca con Sesshoumaru rondando peligrosamente cerca, estaba segura de que el no disfrutaría de ella buscando leyendas, simplemente no se veía como un hombre adepto a esos conocimientos. Pero ella lograría saber que significaba eso. Se arrellanó en la silla del comedor que ocupaba con frecuencia, consciente de que el almuerzo estaba por ser servido. Almorzó sola, Sesshoumaru se excuso diciendo que tomaría una siesta pues no estaba de humor. Pero ella sabía que él no había entrado a su habitación, había ido a una de las que estaban bajo llave. ¿Qué tantas cosas de ese hombre ahora peli plateado no sabía? ¿Su pasado realmente sería tan oscuro? Subió con pesadez, y se tumbo en la cama. Quería descansar para la noche.

_Ven, estas en casa. Y el olor a especias lleno su nariz. Mujeres ataviadas en ropas coloridas bailaban sin cesar y los hombres apenas vestidos sonreían._

Sesshoumaru estaba en su lugar más preciado y sagrado. Ese cuarto se hacía tan grande ante tanta desolación, el aroma estaba amainando con furia, eran las frías brisas del otoño las que se llevaban su calidez al cielo, donde ella estaba. Golpeo una pared y una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejilla. La extrañaba en demasía. Salió y cerro con llave de nuevo, entrando a su alcoba para ducharse, odiaba tener que quitársela de encima pero tenía una cita con aquella mujer que la merecía.

Kagome despertó, pasadas las 7. Se desvistió lentamente, con pereza. Y lleno la tina, sentada en el borde jugando a ser una ninfa de los lagos. Siempre había sido consciente de su belleza, su mama había fortalecido su autoestima desde pequeña y aunque en sus años de estudio habían querido menguar sus fuerzas, no habían podido. Vertió en la humeante agua esencia de jazmines y almendra, calentando con los vapores el ambiente. Su piel cosquilleo cuando entro en contacto con rica agua, tomo shampoo de rosas y lavo su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, relajando sus neuronas. Quería seducirlo. O quizás solo quería probar su poder en él, y así sacarle la verdad de su historia. Salió mucho antes de arrugarse pero asegurando que su piel permaneciera perfumada. Seco las traviesas gotas, y cepillo su cabello hasta dejarlo lustroso. Rebusco los vestidos del armario, había negros, rojos, largos y cortos. Realmente vivía el sueño. Tomo uno color azul marino, suave al tacto, hasta su rodilla con una graciosa y suelta caída. Amarrado en su cuello, uno que le facilitaba no utilizar sostén. Opto por unas bragas de encaje blanco, deslizo el vestido por su estrecha figura, se pegaba a su cuerpo como si de un guante se tratara. Hacía que el contoneó de sus caderas fuera un hipnotismo felino. Unas sandalias plateadas, se arreglo el cabello que comenzaba a rizarse rebelándose antes las cepilladas previas. Lo acomodo en una especie de moño informal que aseguro con una horquilla, y por último el colgante que había encontrado en su cama. Se sentía regia, lista para la batalla. Para tejer su red encima de Sesshoumaru. Justo cuando ese pensamiento surcaba su mente un golpeteo en la puerta le anuncio que era hora. Salió y al pie de las escaleras le esperaba el. La dejo sin aliento.

Sesshoumaru, vestía unos pantalones de vestir negros, a través de la tela se podía observar lo trabajada de estas. Y cubriendo su pecho una camisa de seda negra. Parecía un demonio, o un vampiro, sonrió Kagome ante ese pensamiento. Los tres primeros botones de la misma estaban abiertos, dejando ver su pecho recubierto por los suaves vellos negros, en medio de ese hechizante bosque había un dije. Un sol, en oro amarillo. Su cabello sujeto en la nuca, y sus ojos cubiertos con unos pupilentes de un verde ópalo. La dejo sin aliento, aunque no era la única.

Su mente era un caos total, allí estaba ella al inicio de la escalera, su vestido azul resaltaba su tez blanca, dejando ver sus firmes piernas y su sensual escote. Si algo tenía esa mujer era que exudaba confianza. Comenzó a bajar lentamente y su atención se volcó en el excitante contoneo de sus caderas, era como el vaivén de las olas. En su escote brillaba el dije de la media luna y en sus ojos chocolate fundido, revoloteaba el intenso haz de luz, igual que en su hombro. Y en su perfecto y ovalado rostro podía notar que ella veía tanto el punto como el brillo. Tal cual los relatos. A sus fosas nasales llegaba el dulce olor de la mezcla de jazmín y almendra, era como estar cerca de una botella de amaretto. Una botella de amaretto con curvas, pensó él. Peligrosas curvas. Su mano toco su fuerte brazo, y sonrió. El la guio hacia el exterior y la noche los golpeo. Con su envolvente aroma tan místico y sobrenatural. Aquella luna una vez brillante hoy no estaba, solo había miles de estrellas tintineando para ellos.

Abrió la puerta del automóvil cortésmente, mientras sonreía con arrogancia. Sintiendo los ojos de ella perdidos en los músculos de su pecho, aquellos que se marcaban debajo de la seda negra.

-¿Te gusto?- Lo dijo con un deje de burla, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente con la respuesta.

-A morir.- Dijo ella y sonrió. Se carcajeo con un inmenso gusto cuando observo cómo se atragantaba con su propia saliva.- ¿Te sorprende? Hace unos minutos parecía que lo sabías todo, y ahora me atrevería a asegurar que tus palmas sudan profusamente.

-Para nada.- Dijo Sesshoumaru recobrando su confianza y autocontrol, llevando una mano morena al pálido brazo de ella, demostrando que no sudaba en lo absoluto.- También me gustas, bruja.- Dijo él, sin ánimo de ofender.

-Preferiría el término de ninfa, ya sabes mujer hermosa, vampiro.- Y mostro de nuevo sus perfectos dientes blancos. Llegaron al recinto, y este se encontraba atestado de autos. La mayoría muy humildes y un poco destartalados. Quizás de segunda mano.

Ambos se bajaron y entraron, tan cerca el uno del otro que recibían el calor corporal ajeno. Tan sublime. La música resollaba en las paredes, había un grupo en un pequeño escenario de madera, un guitarrista, baterista, y otros más. En el bar había tantos hombres y mujeres, y el ambiente era espesamente caliente. Kagome se acomodo en una silla, cerca del grupo y la pista de baile.

-¿Qué tomaras pequeña?- Dijo dulce y gentilmente Sesshoumaru.

-Un cubata, amor.- La última palabra de la oración fue casi un murmullo. Sin embargo Sesshoumaru la había notado y le había fascinado esa simple palabra en sus dulces y sonrosados labios. Tan exuberantes como un capullo de rosa. Y por experiencia propia sabia, que eran aun más suaves. Pasados unos minutos volvió con dos vasos, el alto contenía el cubata de Kagome y el pequeño un whisky en las rocas.

-No sabía que tomabas cocteles exóticos.- Rompiendo el hielo dijo el ojiverde.

-No es tan exótico, solo su nombre lo es. Posee ron, coca-cola y limón. Simple, un cuba libre.- Explico ella mientras tomaba la mitad de un solo trago, comenzaba a intimidarse y eso, esta noche no se lo permitiría.- Por otro lado, ¿solo tomas whisky?

-Jajaja, he probado mas elixires, el vodka en un mojito, el ron en un cubata, el tequila en una margarita, el frange lico como digestivo y el vino y que afrodisiaco y solo el whisky me ha hecho sentir calidez. Supongo que desde que lo descubrí, le soy fiel.

-Interesante descubrimiento. Un punto a favor ángel, fidelidad.- La carcajada de él fue ahogada entre el estruendo de la batería.

Luego de tres cubatas más, Kagome se encontraba charlando amenamente con Sesshoumaru. Ambos bastante desinhibidos por el licor en su torrente sanguíneo.

-¿Y qué me dices del amor, guapo?

- Una emoción que te sume en un atolladero del que difícilmente sales sin ayuda, pero quién soy yo para hablar de amor, Cupido se venga de mí a través del olvido. No soy de los que agobien con flores. ¿Y tu amor?

-Jajaja el amor como que no se hizo para personas como yo, hay hombres que se intimidan con facilidad, parece que tengo la frente muy alta y la lengua muy larga.

-Yo no tendría problemas en convivir con esas "despreciables" cualidades.- Dijo Sesshoumaru haciendo las comillas aéreas, y sonriendo ante los ojos brillantes de ella, ya no solamente era el característico punto. Algo en ella lo envolvía cálidamente. Una fuerza invisible se desprendía de su cuerpo y se alojaba en su alma, dándole la ansiada paz. Aquella paz que había perdido hace escasamente unos meses.

Ella se acerco lentamente, y sonrió tan cerca de sus labios que pudo saborear el ron, o quizás era el limón.

-¿Bailamos?

El la tomo de la mano, y mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, el miro el reloj. Eran las tres de la mañana, y sin duda ya sus cuerpos no resistirían más licor sin atontar profundamente sus sentidos. Bailaron lentamente, el contoneo de sus caderas contra su pelvis era endiabladamente tentador, constantemente enviaba la orden imperiosa a su cuerpo de no responder al calor abrasador que se cernía en el centro de su vientre. Su cuerpo allí, entre sus brazos contra su pecho era simplemente incitador. Su cabello negro era más negro que un pecado en esos momentos. No soportaría más, sin ella. Le susurro algo ininteligible contra la coronilla y ella asintió. Tomo fuertemente su mano, y la guio entre la multitud. El aire frio de la madrugada acaricio sus pieles, consolándolas. Literalmente ardían.

Se bajaron en la Hacienda entre murmullos y sonrisas. El parecía un depredador insaciable y ella una fina criatura alada. El contraste perfecto. Bien y Mal, Invierno y Verano. Nieve y Arena. La asió de la cintura cuando apenas subían las escaleras y la condujo a su propia habitación, un dominio que ella conociera. Apenas entraron a la habitación, con las llamas del deseo corrompiendo sus cuerpos. Se besaron frenéticamente, sin ternura alguna. Kagome quito con rapidez y fiereza la camisa de Sesshoumaru, maravillándose al comprobar que sus pensamientos acerca de la suavidad de su pecho.

El dulce tacto de ella, lo hizo hervir. Su sangre corría tan rápido que ardía. Beso sus mejillas, y acaricio su nuca mientras soltaba el fino lazo y el vestido caía totalmente acariciando esas curvas que solo serian de él. La respiración se le atoro en la garganta y los pulmones se paralizaron por unos segundos, ante tanta perfección.

Allí estaban los firmes y turgentes pechos, sin más cubriéndolos que su intensa mirada, se veían tan apetitosos y sin tocarlos sabia que cabrían a la perfección en sus manos, llenándolas. Su piel era tan blanca y suave, beso su cuello y con su lengua la torturo allí. Allí donde el suave olor del jazmín y las almendras se mezclaba con el obsceno sabor a cubata de su sudor. Sus manos descansaban en la estrecha cintura de ella, y ella solo gemía y enmarañaba el cabello de él. Esos gemidos eran música para sus oídos. Cuando dejo su labor pudo ser consciente de cómo su dije de sol se enredaba y encajaba en el dije de luna que ella tenía. Ahí, en medio de la urgente necesidad que sentía y se acrecentaba entre sus pantalones, se dio cuenta que no era justo tomarla mientras ambos estaban excitados por la bebida. No era lo que él buscaba, y sabia que no era lo que ella quería.

-¿Qué?… ¿Que sucede?- Dijo con voz ronca Kagome.

-Es mejor que paremos pequeña, y mejor lo dejemos para otra ocasión.- Y dicho esto beso su frente, donde se arremolinaban sus sedosos cabellos húmedos.- Es lo mejor, créeme.- Y con esa última oración abandono la habitación dejando a Kagome frustrada. Él lo sabía, como no saberlo si él se sentía igual.

Ella respiro pausadamente, reconstruyendo en su mente lo que acababa de suceder, había sido todo tan erótico, sensual, urgente. Dios la amparara o mejor dicho lo amparara a el de dejarla con este deseo una tercera vez porque hay, hay si temería de ella. Sonrió, y se lavo la cara despejando su mente. Abrió la ventana y dejo que la brisa fría llenara el cuarto. Tenía mucho calor. Caminando hacia la cama sus pies se encontraron con la camisa negra y sedosa de él. La tomo y la olio, allí estaba él. Se la deslizo por los hombros y se quito la horquilla y las sandalias introduciéndose entre las mantas para descansar de la oleada intensa de deseo que recorría cada fibra de su ser.

Sesshoumaru estaba igual de excitado que ella, su pantalón lo apretaba tanto que cuando se lo quito resoplo con alivio. Esta noche dormiría desnudo, necesitaba aclarar términos con Kagome. Aun recordaba cuando arrogantemente le había escupido con veneno que no eran una pareja, y que no tendrían sexo. ¡Ja! Si claro, no tentarse con semejante mujer. Seria de lunáticos. Y él no tenía nada de lunático, sangre caliente corría por sus venas. Sangre mística. Se recostó y pesadamente se durmió. El mañana prometía para él, por primera vez en tantos meses de desconsuelo y obscuridad.

* * *

**que tal? jiji les dije que las cosas se calentaban... :$**

**a ver que opinan, es sencillo solo le dan a review this chapter y listo. Me harian feliz con tan poco, y es la unica manera de saber que opinan y complacerlos**

**Lady Cremisi**


	9. Terma

**Hola mis amores, & antes de decir nada; Mis amores alrededor del globo terraqueo ¿como estan? ¿comos se vive la situacion en sus paises? me da tanto pesar lo que esta sucediendo en Japón, y me preocupa de sobremanera el bienestar de las personas allegadas a mi por este medio, si pudieran dejarme su review en el cual me digan si estan bien seria fascinante. Gracias..**

**Gracias a: Ema3008 (emita ¿estas bien? tus vacaciones eran en la playa verdad? dime que estas bien), Azul D Cullen (Amiga dime si estas bien porfavor), Leidy Otaku (Querida tocaya por lo de leidy n_n como te encuentras?) Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A (Contigo tengo mas contacto a traves de la pagina de face, sin embargo ¿como estas?) Jos (si, son buenisimos.. ¿Como estas?).. A las demas personas que me leen, por favor informenme como estan en cuanto les sea posible eh?.. Un enorme beso a todos, y que Dios los cuide. Los quiero**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertó cerca de las 11 am, algo realmente tarde para un hombre como él. Añoraba esos momentos de libertad en los cuales se encargaba de luchar las batallas de los demás, ahora no era más que la sombra de un hombre libre. Se había tenido que teñir el cabello, utilizar pupilentes para salir, ni siquiera podía pensar en trabajar. Pero ella… Ella le traía paz y libertad. Tenía esa furia que la hacía parecer indomable. La había tratado tan mal los primeros días, y ella se estaba arriesgando innecesariamente para salvarlo a él, el que se sentía un monstruo despiadado y sin alma, desde aquel suceso. No había querido seguir el camino que les correspondía esa madrugada por el simple hecho de permitirle a ella irse si quería, no quería que se sintiera atada a él.

Quito el pesado edredón de su cuerpo, y se levanto con todo sus músculos desnudos. Entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua lavara el malestar que sentía al ser un fugitivo, y al necesitar de ella para más que una coartada. Mientras lavaba su pecho pensó en lo suave que era ella, lo olorosa que siempre estaba, lo indómito de su cabello negro, sus dulces labios. Ella merecía a alguien mejor que él. Merecía una vida mejor que la que él podía ofrecer.

Con ese pensamiento golpeo la baldosa, tan fuerte que oyó un ligero crujido y la mano casi de inmediato se le amorato. Termino de bañarse y salió, se vistió de manera sencilla, un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter azul. Salió y se detuvo frente a la puerta de ella. Un ligero toque y nada. Entreabrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, tendida en la cama como una hechicera, El cabello negro revuelto y desparramado por un lado, los labios rosados entreabiertos, y… estaba envuelta en su camisa negra. Era la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía, era la mujer que el deseaba. ¿Valdría la pena ponerla en semejante riesgo?

No solamente la perseguiría la policía, la perseguiría demasiada gente… Dios Mío era demasiado peligro para que ella no tuviera conocimiento tendría que hablar pronto con ella, demasiado pronto. Se retiro de espiarla y se sentó en el comedor con un poco de jugo de naranja no le apetecía nada más. Leía el periódico, absorto en las páginas en blanco y negro no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo corría, y Kagome bajo las escaleras, llevaba una coleta en la nuca, un jean y franelilla de algodón verde.

-Buenos días Sessh.- Dijo ella con su melodiosa voz, y se sentó al lado de él.

-Buenos días Kagome, ¿Cómo estás?- Y diciendo esto le dio un tierno beso en los labios dejándola atónita.

-¿Y eso porque fue?

-Somos una pareja ¿no?

Kagome parpadeo un par de veces atónita, ella recordaba haber utilizado ese término y él le había dicho que no, porque una pareja creaba lazos, sentimientos, tenia sexo. ¡Oh Dios! Y ahora decían que eran una pareja, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?- dijo ella con una mueca inocente aunque había sido sarcástica.

-¿Por qué lo dices pequeña?

-Bueno veras, tu dijiste hace unos días que no podíamos ser una pareja porque las parejas establecían lazos afectivos, desarrollaban sentimientos el uno por el otro y tenían sexo, y ahora vas y me besas de la nada diciendo que somos una pareja. ¿No estarás tomado de anoche aun?

-No, veras Kagome. Me gustas y mucho. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Algo en su mente hizo clic y se maldijo, ojala ella dijera que no. Y todo esa parafernalia de que la estaría arriesgando y esto y lo otro, ¿Dónde había quedado?

-Sesshoumaru me halagas, también me gustas y mucho. Mucho más de lo que me ha gustado antes alguien, pero simplemente no sé nada de ti.

Sesshoumaru quedo sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido. Esa chica que estaba en frente de él, valía la pena.

-¿Quieres conocer el pueblo?- Pregunto Sesshoumaru con un tono seductor.

-Tengo más ganas de conocerte a ti y tu casa pero aceptare lo que puedas darme.

Sesshoumaru se levanto y la tomo de la mano, tenía que prepararla para su historia, para su verdad. Salieron caminando y continuaron así. Ella reconoció los sitios a donde había estado antes, a esa hora del mediodía había mas gente adornando las calles, se dio cuenta que había una escuela bastante grande, un pequeño mercado, a lo lejos el terminal, muchas casitas, una plaza, y entre los locales del mercado una heladería muy pintoresca. Hacía mucho calor, y eso solo indicaba que la noche seria helada. Sesshoumaru la guio hasta el inicio de la heladería.

-Ven, hace calor nos refrescaremos y comeremos algo ligero.

Entraron y tomaron asiento cerca de la ventana, Sesshoumaru no dejaba de observar por la ventana entre nervioso y nostálgico. Afuera los arboles le enseñaban nidos de pájaros, que intentaban mantener vivos a sus polluelos. Pidieron un helado de mantecado y chocolate con cerezas, y se sentaron a comerlo. Kagome se aventuro y comento.

-Parecen personas muy amables ¿verdad?

-No, son unas personas muy escrupulosas y se creen dignas de venir a juzgar los demás, antes era un sitio muy turístico pero se han creado mala fama. Son familias con ascendencia colonial, se creían o se creen dueños del mundo y que solo sus vidas son perfectas.- Sesshoumaru escupió eso con rabia en su ser, dejando a la pelinegra sumamente sorprendida. Algo le había pasado a Sesshoumaru, algo terrible. Kagome poso su mano sobre la de él y le sonrió. Una sonrisa genuina.

-Quiero saber tanto de ti, Sesshoumaru. De tu pasado, tú historia, tus raíces. Dios no puedo ser simplemente tu novia, quiero conocer todo de ti.

-Tranquila, un paso a la vez. Temo que te asustes de mi, y me dejes a la deriva ¿sabes?- Diciendo esto último tomo una cucharada de helado y comenzó a darle de comer a la mujer tan luminosa que tenía en frente de él.

-Eres preciosa, solo eso.

Continuaron comiendo y riendo, conversando de cosas superficiales, que si hacía calor en el día haría frio por la noche, que el pájaro azul que volaba por el cielo lucia iridiscente con la luz del sol, que la fuente de la plaza estaba secándose. Volvieron a casa cerca de las 5 de la tarde y ya el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Sesshoumaru no quería que la velada terminara, no quería hacerle frente a su realidad, ni que ella lo dejara cuando supiera la verdad.

-Kagome ¿quieres conocer otra montaña?- Dijo de manera casual.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy mismo, podemos buscar a AhUn, solo espero que no te importe no llevar traje de baño.- Sesshoumaru estaciono el auto y se bajo abriendo la puerta de su acompañante.

-¿Traje de baño?- Dijo Kagome mientras caminaba a paso rápido detrás de él, entrando al establo.

-Hay unas termas, son tan cálidas… Solía ir allí con… Solía ir allí.- Casi dice más de la cuenta, subió rápidamente en AhUn y tomo la pequeña y delicada mano de ella para que subiera y tomara posición delante de él.

Comenzaron a cabalgar cuando el sol moría lentamente detrás de las verdes montañas, acariciando la loma de las mismas y dándole resplandor a las hojas que comenzaban a pintarse de un cálido naranja, o un suave amarillo. La ligera brisa se sentía gélida, aunque era un frio soportable, ellos iban juntos. Muy juntos, Kagome recostó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sesshoumaru, inhalo su esencia. El sin duda era un hombre poderoso y misterioso. ¿Sería muy tonto decir que estaba enamorada de él? Es decir Vivian juntos, era imposible con la convivencia no crear vínculos afectivos. Aunque lo rodeaba tanto misterio que le daba un simple escalofrió, ¿y si se equivocaba con ese hombre?

-¿Tienes frio?- Pregunto Sesshoumaru, la había sentido estremecer en sus brazos, quizás había sido una mala idea dar ese paseo a esa hora de la noche.

-Para nada, sigue adelante… Es precioso, tan vegetación, tanta vida.- Dijo Kagome mientras observaba consternada los arboles, plantas medicinales y flores de colores tan vivaces, era simplemente una imagen para recordar. Sesshoumaru siguió cabalgando durante lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, y solo eran 40 minutos. Llegaron a un sitio en la montaña bañado por la espesa bruma cálida que los envolvía. Un par de kilómetros más abajo había visto un pequeño arrollo y ahora estaba segura de que ese arrollo provenía de una cascada, el ruido en vez de ser ensordecedor era alucinante. En un instante que estuvieron allí, mientras bajaban del caballo sus pieles se perlaron en sudor.

-Hace calor ¿no?- Dijo Kagome mientras se removía los cabellos que se habían pegado a su frente, aunque hiciera calor el sitio era simplemente fascinante.

-Si, por eso te traje pensé que esta noche seria particularmente fría, y aquí siempre se está caliente... Es el agua que levanta vapores cálidos… Siempre me ha gustado sitio, bueno desde que lo conseguí entre tantas montañas.- El tono de él era de orgullo, orgullo mezclado con nostalgia. Tenía tan buenos y bellos recuerdos de ese sitio.

-Sabes Kagome, este sitio significa mucho para mí, casi tanto como la montaña que queda detrás de la Hacienda, y el caballo que tanto adoras. Son recuerdos entrañables, hay tanto que contarte de mí.

-¿Si?- Kagome hizo una pausa cuando descubrió el gran cráter en el suelo donde burbujeaba el agua tibia, y sabía que era tibia por el ligero vapor que salía de la misma.- Esto es bellísimo, ven Sesshoumaru vamos.- Tomando la mano de él, halándolo para que se acercaran a la charca.

Kagome había comenzado a quitarse las botas y a desabrocharse el jean cuando se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru la miraba con asombro.

-No creerás que porque no traje un bañador me perderé esto ¿o sí?- Se quito el jean y Sesshoumaru estaba absorto en el movimiento y el color de sus piernas tan esbeltas y perfectas, fue subiendo la mirada y se ruborizo cuando encontró su ropa interior, unas bragas de encaje rosa, demasiado seductoras pensó el.- ¿Y tú? ¿No te bañaras?

-Eh…S…Si claro.- Dijo carraspeando Sesshoumaru, se quito la camiseta primero y sabia que ella se había ruborizado también, después de eso se quito el estorboso pantalón de mezclilla y no pudo ocultar su erección. Cuando levanto la vista Kagome estaba entrando a la terma, con solo su ropa interior, y el trago grueso.

Esta sería una prueba dura y difícil de pasar, pero haría el intento al menos. Se metió en la cálida agua junto a ella, y sintió las pequeñas burbujitas lamiendo su piel y el placer sulfuroso que lo hacía sudar un poco más. Si es que eso era posible, se relajo echando su cabeza hacia atrás y perdiendo su mirada en el firmamento donde miles de pequeños puntos brillantes titilaban, perdido estaba en sus recuerdos, había sido tan feliz y en algún momento le habían quitado su felicidad… Sin embargo Kagome lo hacía sentirse vivo de nuevo, era como ella. Tan cálida, y risueña. Simplemente perfectas. 4 meses desde su partida

Kagome estaba fascinada con el lugar, lo vio allí. Tan vulnerable, este día Sesshoumaru había estado muy cabizbajo y como herido. Ella estaba segura que era ese el motivo por el que la había invitado a salir hoy, de alguna manera ella sentía responsabilidad por animarlo… Se acerco sigilosamente y se coloco encima de él, acomodando sus caderas para que rozaran y acostando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de él.

-Kagome ¿Qué haces?- Sesshoumaru no hallaba que mas exclamar, de repente su cordura se había ido a pasear y su miembro había cobrado vida. Las cosas físicas con ella estaban tensas.

-Quiero sentirte Sesshoumaru, sentirte totalmente.- Lo dijo con una férrea convicción y un ligero tono de seducción. Llevo sus manos a su espalda y soltó el sujetador que quedo allí, flotando en la terma mientras ella amoldaba su cuerpo al de él. Logrando causar sensaciones placenteras en ambos. Sus pechos se bambolearon allí, a la vista de él, que llevo sus manos acunándolos.

-Eres tan pequeña, tan suave, tan femenina.- Dijo susurrando en su cuello erizando su piel. Beso ligeramente su cuello, trazando un camino por su clavícula y su hombro, donde mordisqueo un poco la piel.- tus pecas son sensuales

-S…Si, yo creo que son aniñadas.- Dijo mientras la respiración se le entrecortaba, y la presión de sus venas crecía.

-Para nada, son muy sensuales.- Y ahora acariciaba ligeramente sobre la piel los pechos redondos y medianos, erizando la piel a su paso y levantando sus preciosos y rosados pezones. Bajo su boca y mordisqueo un pecho, suavemente, eróticamente. Y un gemido escapo de la boca de Kagome.

-Sesshoumaru, si…sigue me gusta.- Un jadeo se escapo de la boca de ella que movía las caderas instintivamente contra la dureza de él. El fuego crecía en su vientre, un fuego que necesitaba fuese apagado. Sesshoumaru siguió besando, lamiendo, mordiendo y tensado un pecho mientras una de sus manos viajaba entre el agua y las bragas y se concentraban en el húmedo vértice de la pelinegra, acaricio los pliegues suavemente, complacido por la humedad desbordante. Era tan cálida, y suave no se cansaría de pensar eso. Ella gimió quedamente, y el comenzó a deslizar la prenda restante por el cuerpo de ella pero sin ayuda resultaba imposible. Kagome se dio cuenta y se quito de encima de él, para terminar de desvestirse. Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo quitándose el apretado calzoncillo, y al instante Kagome había vuelto a posicionarse sobre él. Aunque algo dentro de Sesshoumaru había hecho clic.

-No debemos Kagome, aun no sabes nada de mi.- Esto lo dijo contra el cuello de la chica, respirando su olor, tan embrujante. Un pesar adornaba su voz.- Temo tanto perderte.

-No me perderás, pase lo que pase no me perderás.- Y dicho esto Kagome misma había comenzado a descender sobre el grueso y erguido miembro, una mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro cuando en su descenso su barrera había interferido. Una vez la rompió término de acomodarse sobre él, dejando escapar un suspiro y una lagrimita.

-Ya pequeña, ya paso.- Sesshoumaru ataba a los demonios que lo instaban a arremeter contra el cuerpo femenino, tenía que tener paciencia, ahora más que ella había dado el primer paso. Era tan estrecha, su calor lo envolvía perfectamente, aumentando las punzadas que sentía en el vientre. Cuando la sintió moverse, buscando placer supo que esa era su señal. Comenzó los embates de manera gentil y delicada, aunque su propia hambre le decía que la tomara con fuerza.

El tiempo se detuvo, y la atmosfera se hizo más densa si es que eso era posible, ahora en el ambiente además de los vapores sulfúricos del manantial que seguramente contrastaban con la gelides de la noche y la de la bruma de la cascada se unían los vapores de su sudor. Kagome busco los labios de Sesshoumaru y este los recibió gustoso los besos de ella eran como algodón de azúcar, una suavidad que desaparecía en el paladar. Sesshoumaru seguía embistiéndola, con más fuerza, con más pasión. Sentía que estaba por llegar y no quería llegar sin ella, bajo su mano derecha hasta la dura unión y busco insistentemente su clítoris, acariciándolo interludicamente, hasta que comenzó a sentir que el calor envolvente ejercía más presión, sentía que iba a morir, le faltaba el oxigeno. Sintió las contracciones de la cálida entrada y se dejo llevar soltando su semilla en el interior de la pelinegra. Ambos jadeando y tratando de recuperar fuerzas. Sesshoumaru hablo primero.

-Te amo.- Y se mordió la lengua, ¿en qué cabeza cabía soltar semejante expresión después de hacerle el amor a una extraña?

Kagome se tenso y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, dejando que el agua refrescara su interior, aun con Sesshoumaru dentro.

-Creo que yo también Te Amo.- Y sonrió, mañana o más tarde se reprocharían esas estúpidas palabras pero hoy, en ese momento quería descansar en los brazos de él.

* * *

**Me querran matar ;_; pero esto era necesario, a partir del capi siguiente se complica todo y se sabe todo! ;) Sugerencias son bienvenidas..**

**Espero sus reviews, los quiero... **

**_Tu review es mi manera de interactuar contigo y de poder complacerte, ayudame a llenar tus expectativas_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	10. Efimero y Vendaval

**Hola mis amores ¿como estan?... Reportense! les cuento que estoy participando en un concurso de mejor escritor :$ y ya tengo 6 votos! wiwi.. A las que me leen aqui que han votado por mi haya muchas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad que si. Mil Gracias.**

**Gracias a: Goshy, Leidy Otaku, Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A (felicidades sisar por esos diez años de relacion!, que sean miles mas y me des una monita C:), ShinyStar200, ema3008, Daniela la pelirroja, hekate ama, Azul D cullen, Rosanna, Hector. Sus reviews me alegran el dia.. Gracias por leer mis locas ideas. Insisto en invitarlas a buscar la pagina de lady cremisi en facebook, alli encontraran las imagenes de mis fics, y mucho mas!**

**Ahora si, ÉSTE es ÉL lemmon xD.. me esmere muchoo. ^/^**

**¿Creen que deberia cambiar mi nick de usuario? **

**Disfruten**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Kagome seguían en la terma, y pasados 20 minutos se decidieron a salir de allí. Sus ropas se pegaban por la humedad, iban tan juntos en el caballo que a la distancia solo se podía divisar a una persona. Kagome inhalaba el masculino olor ahora mesclado con la esencia sulfúrica de la charca, la pelinegra solo podía pensar en los minutos de amor que habían compartido más temprano; se estaba involucrando más de la cuenta, se estaba enamorando perdidamente.

Sesshoumaru respiro contra la coronilla arremolinada azabache, ella era tan suave, deliciosa, siempre cálida. Un perfecto refugio de la maldad del mundo, con ella se sentía tan en paz y completo, tan capaz de vencer todo a su alrededor. Que Dios expiara sus pecados porque ya no era capaz de dejarla marchar; el punto luminoso en su hombro brillaba más que nunca, y esos ojos achocolatados refulgían solo por él. La asió mas hacia él, la quería toda para él.

Atravesaron el pueblo en penumbras, con la bruma espesa de la noche. Todo estaba en silencio, en un silencio nocturno, el aire frio entumecería los músculos de cualquiera, pero no los de ellos. Ellos iban envueltos en una manta invisible de amor y calidez, la manta invisible de la leyenda encontrada y el rito cumplido. Ella sería su luz de luna y el su calor de sol.

Llegaron a la hacienda, Jaken dormía como de costumbre a esas altas horas de la noche. Subieron las escaleras entre risas cómplices, entraron a la habitación que ocupaba ella, y allí se miraron perdiéndose en los ojos límpidos del otro. Ojos de amor.

-Eres hermosa Kagome.- Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras que con fuerte y gran mano morena acariciaba algunos rizos del cabello rebelde.

-Tú eres muy dulce Sesshoumaru.- Colocando su mano encima de la morena, y levantando su mirada quedando sin aliento de ver el brillo fundiéndose con el dorado intenso casi mostaza de los ojos del gran hombre que la estrechaba como si fuese de su propiedad, o como si ella fuese un espejismo y fuese a desaparecer.

Sesshoumaru la beso con posesividad, con anhelo y desesperación. Llevándola poco a poco a la cama mullida que les hacia una invitación a algo más que dormir, esta vez lo harían bien. Se lo merecían. La recostó como si fuese de porcelana, y siguió fundido en su boca tan dulce y roja. Kagome jugaba con las hebras plateadas dejándose llevar ante el millón de sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su vientre. Los besos de Sesshoumaru eran como miel caliente, y hacían estragos en su cuerpo, en su torrente sanguíneo, en su corazón.

Un pequeño gemido se escapo de sus labios cuando las manos de Sesshoumaru se colaron traviesamente por la franelilla y encontraron el húmedo sujetador y los doloridos pechos. Los pezones estaban erguidos y duros como piedras, y eso lo complació. Necesitaba saber que Kagome le deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, con cada célula de su cuerpo. Ella era el alivio de su soledad y su pena. Lo único que necesitaba para refugiarse en su huida. Siguió acariciando sobre la tela los medianos pechos, mientras besaba los dulces labios o el níveo cuello. Arrancando suspiros a su paso.

Kagome sentía que la piel le ardía como si pequeñas llamaradas la envolvieran o mejor dicho envolvieran la piel por donde se paseaba Sesshoumaru, entre varios intentos fallidos lo obligo a quitarse el suéter estorboso y así poderse maravillar con la seductora visión que le ofrecían.

Sesshoumaru era un pecado andante; tenía unos hombros anchos, pectorales marcados, brazos fuertes y un abdomen que invitaba a fantasear parecía tallado en piedra simplemente que la piedra era gris y pétrea y el era bronceado y arrollador. Esa piel canela tan incitante, esos ojos dorados tan hechizantes, mandíbula fuerte, y el cabello negro ahora plateado y brillante; el parecía sin duda alguna un mito de algún libro, ningún ser debería ser capaz de exudar ese poder y sensualidad ni de tener esa sonrisa arrolladora y mirada… arrogante.

-¿solo me comerás con los ojos?- pregunto el peli plata.

-tonto- mascullo Kagome mientras que le daba un pequeño golpecito en el hombro para tumbarlo de lado y colocarse encima de él.

Beso la comisura de los labios masculinos, su barbilla áspera por el vello incipiente, mordió su cuello en clara señal de reclamarlo como propio, beso sus hombros y lamio su pecho, mientras su boca se encargaba en envolverlo a él en el mismo incendio donde se encontraba ella sus manos viajaban buscando el botón de tan odiosa prenda que los separaba. Lo encontró y abrió la bragueta de los pantalones de mezclilla con facilidad, se quito de encima y los jalo trayéndose el calzoncillo con él; dejando a Sesshoumaru en clara desventaja.

Sesshoumaru la tomo de la mano mientras ella sonreía maliciosamente, y la jalo tumbándola sobre él, amoldando su grácil figura a la imponente de él, tomo el inicio de la franelilla verde y la subió pasándola por la cabeza y lanzándole lejos de allí, lo más lejos que pudiera, maravillándose por lo desbordantes que se veían sus pechos en ese sujetador que parecía haberse encogido con el agua caliente. Paso el dedo suavemente por encima del encaje, acariciando sin acariciar las generosas cumbres, maravillándose con su suavidad satinada y con la reacción que causaba. La piel se había erizado notablemente, Kagome estaba sonrojada con los ojos entrecerrados y las gemas que adornaban las cumbres a punto de reventar.

Atrapo una de ellas por encima de la tela, y la chica gimió sin reparo. La mordisqueo un poco y luego se aburrió de aquel juego superficial y tiro del broche en la espalda, liberándoles de su prisión rosada y delicada. Se lanzo a lamer y succionar la piel a su paso, dejando su huella como lava hirviendo en la pálida y delicada piel, se sentía hambriento como nunca. Su boca bajo a causar estragos e incendios más abajo, acaricio con la nariz el pequeño y perfecto ombligo, mientras su cabello bajaba sin cuidado y acariciaba los costados de la joven, respiro allí, y luego deposito suaves besos sobre la cremosa piel del vientre blando, ella era tan perfecta. Sesshoumaru se lleno de un anhelo interno; algún día cuando fuese un hombre realmente libre quería que su hijo creciera allí. Kagome sería una buena madre, y se vería hermosa cargando a su bebe dentro de ella. Encontró su objetivo, abrió el odioso pantalón y lo deslizo por las suaves y endiabladas piernas, eran largas y firmes, torneadas se llevo la braguita a conjunto con el sujetador y la observo desde lejos.

Ella estaba inclinada en sus codos, su cabello negro ébano caía enroscándose de manera rebelde y enmarañándose tanto como podía, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas e igualando el color de sus rojos labios, por su cuello viajaba una traviesa gota de sudor, sus ojos chocolates eran como dos gatos en algún tejado, fieros. Esa sonrisa enseñando los blancos y perlados dientes, y allí en medio del perfecto torso un par de turgentes pechos, esa piel blanca como nieve era una patria para sus manos, y por esa fina y estrecha cintura salía el sol más temprano y se moría el verano cuando se iba. El vientre cremoso distraía de la maravilla de su pubis, tan sublime. Sus muslos serian su perdición, y esos pies que podrían perfectamente bailar un tango con su pasado. Se lanzo como un león se lanza al pequeño cervatillo para saciar su apetito, e inmediatamente se notaba el intrincado contraste de color, el suave canela y ella pálida crema. Se fundió nuevamente en su boca, y sus manos encontraron el firme trasero tan redondeado y suave como un durazno maduro. Con la rodilla separo sus piernas y poco a poco se enterró en su calidez y suavidad.

-Prométeme que estarás siempre a mi lado.- Dijo Sesshoumaru estático en su interior, sabiendo que la estaba consumiendo el placer.

-Sesshoumaru sigue.- Fue una petición endiablada, entrecortada, y a suspirada.

-Prométemelo Kagome.

-L…Lo prometo.- Y seguido de esto fue acallada por un dulce y tierno beso mientras Sesshoumaru comenzaba la danza ancestral tan vieja como el tiempo, uniéndolos mediante el placer carnal. Comenzó suave y acompasado, y sin notar en qué momento los embates se habían vuelto más rápidos y desaforados, eran acompañados por los gemidos tiernos de Kagome, el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos, un manto de energía ancestral los cobijaba sin que lo notaran, absortos en lo placentero del momento. Sesshoumaru tomo posesión de las caderas de ella y la volteo dejándola encima para que lo cabalgara, y mientras Kagome seguía sus instrucciones y se enredaba mas y mas en la espesa seda del placer; el sol Salía a darles el recibimiento, se alzaba con pereza sobre las montañas bañando con colores exóticos las montañas, unos naranjas, rojos y violetas armonizaron el ambiente. El dulce calor los envolvió y el útero de Kagome se contrajo enviando oleadas de placer a Sesshoumaru, se dejaron llevar envolver y de pronto explotaron el uno en brazos del otro. El clímax los abrigo, y los dejo satisfechos.

Sesshoumaru acomodo a su pelinegra en su pecho y acariciaba con pereza su espalda, haciendo figurillas efímeras de corazones, o quizás eran nubes. Sus corazones corrían una loca carrera y poco a poco se fueron acompasando lo mismo con su respiración. Kagome hablo primero, rompiendo el silencio mágico que se había formado.

-Nunca pensé que el sexo fuese tan delicioso.- Noto cuando los músculos de Sesshoumaru se tensaron debajo de ella, y la movió dejándola a un lado de él, de pronto Kagome sintió frio.

-¿Eso es lo que crees que paso aquí?- Dijo visiblemente enojado.

-¿No fue así?- Sonaba incrédula, no cínica.

-No Kagome, no tuvimos sexo. Hicimos el amor, hay una gran diferencia.- Se relajo un poco y la tomo entre sus brazos levantándose al instante causándole alarma.- Vamos a la otra habitación, esta está muy desordenada y la cama esta mojada.

Atravesaron el corto camino entrando a la amplia e igual habitación solo que en esta el aire a respirar era masculino. No se dieron cuenta que el pequeño sirviente los había visto salir. Sesshoumaru la poso en la cama como si fuese a romperse, y la cubrió con las mantas entrando el también y dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños. Como a eso de las 10 sonó insistentemente el celular.

-Aló, si lo sé. Está bien, nos vemos en media hora.- no se sentía malhumorado como de costumbre, ella estaba a su lado y ahora lo miraba atentamente, con esos ojos chocolates donde podría ahogarse fácilmente.- Buenos días pequeña mía.- Y beso su frente

-Buenos días mi amor, ¿Qué pasa?

-Era Myoga, quiere que realicemos algún ajuste de los documentos falsos pronto, pues ya es miércoles y me queda poco tiempo.- Su semblante se ensombreció ante el recuerdo de su cruel vida.

-Nos queda poco tiempo mi amor.- Le corrigió Kagome mientras se alzaba para besar su frente y la sabana se deslizo deliberadamente.

-Demonios Kagome tapate, o no podre resistirme a tomarte de nuevo.- cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con picardía.

-entonces, ¿Cómo hare para pararme?

Sesshoumaru se levanto y le ofreció una camiseta de algodón ella se la coloco debajo del edredón y se levanto.

-No puedo decidir cómo te ves mejor, si envuelta en mi camisa de seda negra o en la camiseta de algodón blanco.- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente como un depredador.

-Yo si se como tú te ves mejor.- Mientras contoneaba su figura hasta el baño.

-Ah ¿si? ¿Cómo?- Siguiéndole los pasos.

-Desnudo.- Y fue lo último que se escucho antes de las tintineantes carcajadas y posterior incitadores jadeos. Sesshoumaru salió en su automóvil y Kagome se quedo sentada en el comedor sintiéndose irremediablemente sola. Jaken se acerco a ella con una gran bandeja.

-Aquí tiene Ama.- Dijo Jaken mientras servía un plato con tostadas, huevos revueltos, jalea, un par de frutas y una rebanada de pastel de piña.

-¿Ama?- Kagome lo miro incrédula y dudosa, sin embargo su estomago se rebeló y le exigió engullir los deliciosos platos.

-Usted es la pareja de Mi Amo Sesshoumaru, lo que la convierte en Mi Ama; desde hoy sepa que estoy a su entero servicio y disposición.- El hombrecillo sonaba resignado y medio molesto de tener que compartir su férrea lealtad con la joven situada en la mesa.

Kagome desayuno lo que hubiese sido para dos personas, realmente estaba hambrienta, se sonrojo de solo pensar porque. Tenía algunos lugares de su cuerpo adoloridos, pero tenía que reconocer que era un dolor bastante sabroso. Cuando termino de comer, se levanto y camino hasta el umbral de la puerta, gritando hacia donde creía estaba el hombrecillo, que recorrería el pueblo.

Quizás una ligera caminata despejara su mente y alejaría el dolor irracional de su pecho. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, queriendo llegar a la pintoresca plaza y relajarse un poco. Sin querer escucho un trozo de conversación que sostenían dos ancianas.

_-¿ha visto al bastardo de la hacienda hoy, verdad?- dijo una que vestía de acuerdo a la moda de antaño, y llevaba un moño apretujado en la nuca, mas los labios fruncidos._

_-Hay Kaede, eso me temo. Si mis ya entrados en años ojos no me fallan, juraría que he visto a ese mismísimo hijo de Satanás en un auto negro._

Kagome balanceo su cabeza de un lado al otro, reprochando la actitud exasperante de las ancianas. Viejas criticonas, pensó. Algo le decía que hablaban de Sesshoumaru, y eso la enfureció muchísimo. Apretó los puños y siguió su camino.

Se tumbo en una banca de la plaza y permitió que el sol entibiara su rostro, solo podía pensar en el, era la única cosa que rondaba su mente. Y sin querer escucho otra conversación, de jóvenes de no más de 16 años. Aunque vestidas como las primeras señoras.

_-Mama dice que el incremento en personas turistas solo significa que él está de nuevo aquí._

_-Si, mi abuela dice lo mismo. No quiere ni dejarme asomar por la ventana con temor de que ensucie mi cabeza con promesas indecorosas y me arrastre al fuego del infierno donde él vive por ser un bastardo._

_-Lo mismo dice mi madre, todavía repudian a la madre de él. Debió abortarlo, eso es lo que dijo mi madre ayer mientras preparaba la cena._

Okey, la situación solo hacia enardecer la llama del odio en ella mas y mas, comenzó a caminar cuesta arriba de vuelta a su hogar, alejándose de las personas que en algún momento pensó agradables y hospitalarias. Le tomo mas subir que bajar, y llego bastante agitada y agotada por el derroche físico, se acurruco en el sofá y se dejo arrastrar por Morfeo. Despertó cuando una suave caricia atravesaba la piel de sus labios. Lo supo. Él estaba allí.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto él con voz ronca.

-Dormiría mejor contigo pero algo es algo, ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 3, ¿quieres que almorcemos?

Almorzaron tranquilos, Sesshoumaru estaba complacido con el cambio de Jaken, esa era la actitud que tenía que mostrar desde un principio. Kagome en toda su charla omitió mencionar los retazos de conversación que la habían hecho enfurecer y arder de rabia. Sesshoumaru se retiro de la mesa mencionando que quería descansar y ella solo fue consciente de que él no estaba cerca cuando escucho como se cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Se levanto y camino hacia la habitación lúgubre donde estaba el piano.

Entro y allí estaba el precioso ejemplar negro brillante y lustroso. Camino hacia la ventana más cercana y descorrió las pesadas y trabajadas cortinas de terciopelo, la luz del sol lleno la estancia, así en medio de la claridad se podía apreciar mejor el haz de paz que rodeaba el pequeño cuarto.

Se sentó y acaricio las blancas teclas sin emitir sonido, hacia tantos años no tocaba un piano. Una pequeña nota se convirtió en una trabajada melodía de su autoría. Una melodía que contaba de una niñez feliz, de tesoros perdidos, de amor encontrado, de coraje y fortaleza, de sueños brillantes. Se vio hechizada por el dulce repicar de las teclas en el aire y el sopor que sentía su cuerpo, la música siempre había sido una fiel amiga de ella, y de su adorada madre. Toco un poco para ella, allá dondequiera que estuviese estaría mejor que aquí en la tierra. Le conto de su soledad, soledad que estaba llena por el amor de un buen hombre, le conto que la extrañaba, que deseaba tenerla allí peinando su cabello con amor y dulzura. Estaba tan absorta en el arte que flotaba en el aire que no se percato que la oscuridad había sumido la habitación volviéndola lúgubre de nuevo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, y sus espesas pestañas se pegaron en sus parpados, dejo de tocar y se levanto pausadamente, cerro la cortina y comenzó a caminar. Sesshoumaru no estaba en la biblioteca o el comedor. No había rastros de él en la sala así que debía seguir durmiendo.

Decidió ponerse en aire seductor, y abrió un par de botones de la camisa, revolvió su cabello, pellizco sus mejillas para darles color y mordió unos segundos sus labios para colorearlos, se olio un poco y mientras seguía este ritual una lluvia campal se cernía sobre el techo amenazando a la tierra. Subió lentamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, no había nadie, abrió la puerta de él cuarto de él y nada. Se aventuro más allá de los terrenos conocidos, y se percato de que una de las puertas prohibidas estaba abierta, camino con paso trémulo y tambaleante, y lo escucho. Esa voz tenía que ser de él.

-Te extraño tanto, princesa- Al terminar su oración se percato de que unos insistentes y llorosos ojos chocolates lo miraban desde la entrada. En la mente de Kagome todo daba vueltas y su sospecha del primer día se confirmo. Ella estaba allí supliendo a alguien más. Desprendió a correr escaleras abajo, y abrió la puerta dejando entrar el vendaval de la calle, salió apresurada temiendo que él la siguiera y lo convenciera de que había imaginado esa oración dolorosa. Podía sentir como su corazón se fragmentaba una y otra y otra vez. Oía el crujido de las escaleras, y se echo a correr montaña arriba, lo más que pudieran sus piernas. Correr de la loca idea de detenerse y esperarlo.

-KAGOME DETENTE POR FAVOR- Grito Sesshoumaru mientras la perseguía en el camino enlodado de la montaña, era peligroso estar afuera con esa tormenta, solo podía traer derrumbes.

Se lanzo sobre los tobillos de ella, tacleándola y tumbándola en el lodo. Ella se volteo rápidamente y buscaba una manera de levantarse y seguir corriendo, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro apesumbrado y se confundía con los gruesos goterones que mandaba el Dios de los Cielos.

-Y…yo…n…o… pu…e…do…- Dijo entre largos sollozos.

-¿Qué no puedes pequeña?

-¡YO NO PUEDO LUCHAR CONTRA UNA MUERTA!

* * *

**que tal? O_O yo estoy O_O pobre kag.. espero con ansias sus reviews eh? solo asi puedo complacerlas, y agradarlas ;)**

**_tu review es mi manera de interactuar, y solo mediante esa manera puedo saber que quieres o gusta para seguirte entreteniendo_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	11. Un pedazo de verdad

**Hola mis amores ¿como estan? ya me inscribi en la uni, comienzo el 28 de este mes. Enfermeria (yn)... este capi me ha salido un poco corto, sin embargo le puse todo de mi como siempre. **

**gracias a: ema3008, Azul D Cullen, Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A, star2, leidy otaku, luna. gracias por su entero apoyo, las quiero.**

**espero disfruten el capi, ;)**

* * *

-No hay ninguna mujer- Respiro pesadamente, bajo la lluvia el tormento de los ojos chocolates se veía intensificado unas cien veces. Se odio por hacerla sufrir, pero ya no había marcha atrás ella era suya.

-No me mientas, te escuche añorándola… Todo el mundo dice que te alegro y el cuarto que estaba preparado para una mujer seguramente era de ella. No puedo reemplazar a una muerta Sesshoumaru, no quiero. No lo hare.- Comenzaba a tiritar de frio, y las lagrimas anegaban sus ojos dificultándole la visión. Sin olvidar el diluvio que se desataba, el cielo estaba totalmente sincronizado con su humor. Un grueso manto de agua fría caía sobre ellos, y amenazaba con tirar abajo el paisaje natural. El aluvión seria en extremo destructivo.

-Kagome entremos a casa, por favor. Te lo explicare todo.- se mostraba confiado, pero estaba alerta podía escuchar el desprendimiento de alguna poderosa raíz arriba y sabia que solo significaba que bajaría.- Por favor pequeña.

-No me digas pequeña, no me toques, déjame en paz. Seguramente lo que te duele es que tu dulce amor te deje de nuevo en mi imagen. ¿Acaso no era buena en la cama?- Kagome estaba rayando en la histeria.

-Por Dios; ERA MI HERMANA- Sesshoumaru grito desgarradoramente la verdad que pensó nunca saldría por su garganta. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos, y su corazón se estrujo con la pena que atenazaba los ojos dorados, estiro la mano trémula para tocarlo pero en su trayecto se resbalo y cayó enlodándose aun más si es que era posible. Quería decir algo, pero solo quedos murmullos emitía su garganta.

-Y…yo lo siento.- se levanto con la ayuda de las fuertes manos morenas y se perdió nuevamente en la profundidad tan seria de sus ojos duros e impasibles algún día que hoy solo estaban cubiertos con una espesa telaraña de dolor, angustia y pena. Había errado sus conclusiones y por Dios ahora si necesitaba escuchar la verdad.- Vamos a la casa.

Sesshoumaru siguió la indicación como si no hubiese sido sugerida primero por él, no podía espantarla de nuevo. Tenía que ser extremadamente sincero. Entraron enlodando el piso a su paso. Sesshoumaru la soltó como si su piel quemara, y subió las escaleras a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse cómodo. Kagome se sintió herida sin embargo fue a hacer lo mismo. Se tomo una ducha caliente y tardo lo necesario para quitar el barro de su cabello. Salió y se puso lo mas cómoda y caliente posible. Cuando salió de la alcoba se topo con la figura imponente del dueño de sus pensamientos. Sesshoumaru le sonrió aunque la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, no fue genuina.

Tomo su pequeña y pálida mano, guiándola detrás de él hasta la biblioteca. La chimenea estaba encendida y la tibieza amainaba los tiriteos de los labios femeninos. Sesshoumaru la insto a sentarse en el sofá cerca del fuego y camino a paso perezoso y lento hasta el escritorio retardando el gran momento. Tomo con mano firme una taza de porcelana italiana que contenía un fino té humeante de hierbas tranquilizadoras. Se lo ofreció y ella lo acepto sin demora, su cuerpo pedía a gritos calma. Sesshoumaru se sentó allí en el escritorio, con el crepitar del fuego su sombra crecía y abordaba gran parte de la pared, tejiendo una red de magia negra. Los rayos partían el cielo en miles de pedazos brillantes y luego volvía a unirlo uno a uno con hilo plateado eran resquebrajados, y vueltos a su sitio. Dando una aire lúgubre a la noche. Kagome se acomodo y dejo que el líquido tibio espesara sus entrañas, lo miro expectante y de nuevo sintió la emoción mas arrolladora y atemorizante de todas tomaba posesión de su cuerpo. El amor estaba allí en los ojos de él, en su mandíbula fuerte, en su ceño caído, sus músculos tensos, su piel canela. Allí estaba SU amor.

Kagome en ese momento comprendió que estaba perdida en las garras de tan volátil emoción, estaba perdida sin él. Sesshoumaru se aclaro la garganta y respiro pausadamente para comenzar su relato.

-Kagome ¿recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste en el bus? ¿La de si había amado alguna mujer?- Espero la respuesta de la pelinegra, y esta solo asintió.- Pues, si. Solo he amado dos mujeres en mi vida, y una de ellas fue mi hermana menor. Una niña risueña con toda la vida por delante para comerse el mundo. Murió hace exactamente 4 meses atrás. Con solo 18 años.

Kagome aspiro aire de manera rápida afligida por la noticia, no es que conociera a la muchacha es solo que había partido de este mundo muy joven.

-Cuéntame todo.- Solo se quedaría con él con la verdad de frente.

-Cuando Rin nació yo solo tenía 10 años y aunque deseaba un hermanito varón con el que jugar, la idea de una hermanita a quien cuidar me lleno de gozo. Sería el hermano mayor de alguien, mi padre cuidaba celosamente de mi madre y yo cuidaría celosamente de mi hermana. Rin tenía el cabello ébano, y la tez blanca. Fue creciendo, y se convirtió en una jovencita impetuosa e irreverente. Eagle fue su regalo de cumpleaños, cuando cumplió 17. Mi madre había muerto y ella estaba afligida, así que padre lo soluciono con un caballo de naturaleza indómita que ella amo enseguida.

-Espera, ¿de qué murió tu madre?

-Un infarto, ella fue la primera mujer que ame. Una mujer fuerte y luchadora. Mi hermana murió a merced de un fuerte grupo de la mafia. Atentaron contra su joven vida como advertencia con padre. El esta o estaba metido en negocios turbios, y por esa razón mi hermana murió. Yo encontré su cuerpo, expirando los últimos halitos de vida por sus pálidos labios, empapo mi ropa con su sangre carmesí, para decirme que me amaba. Y así me encontraron los cuerpos policiales, sin mayor prueba de mi inocencia. El arma con la que la mataron tenía mis huellas dactilares pues era mía. Yo estaba en el charco de sangre con su cuerpo en mi regazo. Y mi padre no estaba por todo eso para atestiguar a mi favor. Desde hace cuatro meses ando huyendo, por un crimen que no cometí. No espero te tragues la historia y te quedes a mi lado, solo te diré una cosa. Te amo Kagome. Fui víctima de un delito bien taimado por la mafia más fuerte que he conocido.- Los ojos de Sesshoumaru estaban brillantes con las lagrimas atestando sus mejillas, como le dolía recordar esas cosas, le dolía no haber podido llorar bien a su pequeña hermana. Le dolía no haberle dado digna sepultura. Y que se encontrara en alguna morgue como prueba de su culpabilidad.

-Yo creo en ti Sesshoumaru; estamos juntos en esto.- Kagome recorrió con paso decidido la distancia que los separaba, y se abrazo fuertemente a él, besando donde el corazón latía dolorosamente quejándose de los recuerdos negros. Se alejo solo lo necesario para besar sus mejillas y secar sus lágrimas.- También Te amo Sesshoumaru.- Lo abrazo nuevamente inhalando su fragancia masculina. De pronto un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal ¿y si…?- Sesshoumaru, ¿y si toman represalias los de la mafia contigo?

-Más del embrollo en el que me han metido no lo harán.- dijo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, en señal despreocupada.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Arremetieron contra tu hermanita, lo harán contra ti.- El temblor de su cuerpo fue difícil de ocultar.

-No lo harán porque él no es mi papa.- Espero la reacción de Kagome.

-¿Cómo así? Me tienes confundida.-

-Mañana te contare eso, esta noche estoy exhausto emocionalmente. Y tú también, mejor vamos a dormir.- Salió sin esperar respuesta, los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza y comenzaba a pellizcar interiormente su alma, necesitaba un respiro. La tormenta había amainado, y solo quedaba cayendo una fina manta de agua.

Sesshoumaru se encerró en su habitación y se derrumbo en el frio suelo, derramando todo su dolor mediante sus lágrimas, lagrimas amarga.

-Flashback.-

-Vamos Fluffy, si no te pones la camisa azul no te dejare llevarme a la escuela.- dijo una pequeña de unos 8 años de edad.

-Oh Rin, debo llevarte véame como me vea, sabes que estamos en un sitio nuevo y mamá nunca te dejaría ir sin mi.- sonrió triunfante esa pequeña niña era un dolor de cabeza.

Así era estaban en un país nuevo, su padrastro había sido cambiado de lugar de trabajo y con él todos se habían mudado. A él poco le importaba pues no tenía amigos, nadie quería ser su amigo. Era un bastardo. Apretó los puños en clara señal de desaprobación contra sus pensamientos, aunque inmediatamente su rabia fue disipada por una risilla traviesa.

-¿y ahora que duende?

-Es que creo que es hora de darte tu regalo.- Y extendió una caja de tamaño mediano, si bien era una niña sabia que los cumpleaños eran importantes.- Vamos ábrelo.

Sesshoumaru rasgo el papel con cuidado, y saco un suéter moderno con capucha, de color negro que de adorno traía la palabra Fluffy en blanco. Su ceño se frunció.

-¿No esperas que me ponga este intento de suéter verdad?- su tono sonaba amenazante pero su mirada era de burla.

-Si no te lo pones llamare al primo Jakotsu para que me ayude a obligarte.- y la pequeña saco la lengua, y comenzó a correr.

Sesshoumaru la tomo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. El era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sabía que el corazón debilitado de su madre era a causa de ser conocedora de la verdad detrás de los negocios de su esposo Jensen Taisho. El doctor había dicho que su madre no sobreviviría un disgusto mas, y el estaba dispuesto a evitárselo. Cargo a su hermana y comenzó a caminar para llevarla a la escuela con el suéter denigrante encima. El rostro de la pequeña contrajo cuando el sol les dio en la cara.

-¿Extrañas las montañas verdad?- pregunto en tono protector.

-Si, extraño ir a las termas contigo y extraño a AhUn, ¿sabes? Quiero tener algún día un caballo tan veloz como él.

-Algún día lo tendrás enana.

* * *

Y así fue, nueve años más tarde el precioso espécimen estaba en el establo esperando a por ella. Solo que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, extrañaba a su madre.

-Vamos renacuajo, sabía que no podrías vencerme en una carrera real.- dijo Sesshoumaru trayéndola de su letargo.

-Cállate cerebro de pez.- y corrió hacia el establo.

-Fin Flashback-

Sesshoumaru no podría dormir, solo lloraba sentado en el suelo. Hipando de vez en cuando avergonzado de su estado vulnerable, tan avergonzado que no advirtió hasta que fue golpeado que alguien intentaba abrir. Al día siguiente le contaria el resto, y que ella juzgara libremente. Comenzaria su viaje en 48 horas, y tenia la gran necesidad de arrastrarle con él.

* * *

**que tal?... chan chan ya sabemos que no habia una extraña mujer XD**

**_tu review es mi manera de saber que te agrada o desagrada y solo con ese material puedo seguir complaciendote_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	12. Marcas de Ayer

**Hola mis amores ¿como estan? yo, bien enferma! me siento muuy mal :( asi que sere breve: Nada de lo que dice en este capitulo es veridico ni son reseñas historicas o datos feacientes... Todo salio de mi cabeza, con esto no quiero dañar a nadie, ni ofender mucho menos. Disculpen mi ignorancia las que conozcan del tema y gracias por leer.**

**Gracias a: Ema3008, AzulDCullen, Leidy Otaku, hekate ama, Anilem, Star2, Goshy, ShinyStar. Gracias por leerme, busquen mi pagina en face para que disfruten de las noticias y las imagenes ;) el lunes comienzo la uni :D**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Kagome siguió empujando la puerta hasta que él la dejo entrar, cayó de bruces contra el suelo y se levanto sobándose el codo. Lo miro consternada de tenerlo allí, tan desvalido como si de un ciervito herido se tratara. Por más que lo quisiera evitar no podía dejar de mirarlo como a Bambi.

Siento que te conozco hace tiempo,

De otro milenio, de otro cielo.

Dime si me recuerdas aun,

Solo con tocar tus manos

Puedo revelarte mi alma.

Dime si reconoces mi voz...

Se sentó tan cerca de él como pudo, y lo observo con sus grandes ojos almendra. Quería estrujarlo y colocarlo sobre su pecho decirle que todo estaría bien y besarlo como si de un bálsamo curativo se tratara. ¡Dios! Estaba loca de amor por ese hombre, pero necesitaba saber la verdad, sino no podría haber un mañana para ellos. No quería vivir en una red de mentiras y ya era desventajoso estar en un sitio que no conocía. Aún tenía muchísimas dudas y lugares sin conocer de esa casa, solo sentía un peso menos al saber que no había una mujer contra la cual luchar. Volvió sus ojos que comenzaban a cristalizarse de pesar hacia él, y su mano rozo ligeramente su mejilla.

-Quiero saber tu historia.- su voz fue suave, un murmullo apacible.- la quiero saber hoy.- seguía siendo suave pero no dejaba un atisbo por el cual colarse para evadirla. Sesshoumaru respiro pesadamente y comenzó su relato.

-Flashback-

_Rêve brouillard (sueño de bruma) año 1982._

_Una joven mujer entrada ya en la veintena sacudía una gruesa manta en el patio de su domicilio, había quedado sin su madre hace un par de años y ahora su padre comenzaba a agotarse. En ese pueblo infernal si no se tenía un hombre que administrara los bienes del hogar se morían mujeres y niños de hambre. Su padre temía por ella, que aun no había sido desposada. ¿Y ella? Ella también temía. Pero aun no había conocido al indicado, ¿Qué se le podía hacer?... Siguió batiendo la colcha hasta que supo estaba libre de polvo, y entro para envolver a su padre. El anciano lucia gastado, ceniciento. Se veía como la vida se le iba con cada suspiro. Ella se acomodo en el suelo justo al lado del sofá individual que ocupaba su padre, el que había sido un hombre imponente vuelto cenizas cuando la mujer que amo murió yacía con la vista perdida en el frente, hasta que la bajo para observar a su hija._

_-Querida Layla, estas dejando que la vida se te escape de las manos aquí cuidando de mí, un pobre anciano.- entremezclo los dedos en la espesa cabellera ébano._

_-Padre ¿Cómo abandonarte cuando diste todo por mi madre y por mí? Te cuidare todo lo que sea necesario, ya veremos que me depara el porvenir._

_El anciano sonrió, su hija era muy testaruda. Si no pasara tanto tiempo de su juventud sirviéndole vería que miles de jóvenes morían por unirse a ella. _

_-Deberías ir a dar una vuelta, yo me quedare aquí leyendo un rato y te aseguro estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.- dijo concediéndole confianza y libertad a su hija._

_Layla siguió las instrucciones más por ganas que por ser condescendiente, comenzó a caminar a esas horas de la tarde veraniega la mayoría de las familias estaban en casa descansando la comida, o preparándose para volver a la faena. Ella sabía que había un mundo más allá del pueblo donde vivían, lo sabía por cada curioso turista que entraba a él mismo. Había escuchado miles de leyendas de esos turistas. Bueno de algunos turistas. Aquellos con aspecto sombrío, o muy alegre eran los mal llamados "gitanos" o hasta "piratas"._

_El pueblo por estar rodeado de espesura y detrás de las montañas encontrarse la anchura del mar se prestaba para el comercio, y para ser un sitio preferido por los turistas, Layla a sus 24 años nunca había visto un "gitano" o "pirata" y realmente no creía en nada de eso. Nunca había salido del pueblo, ni en barco ni por la reciente terminal donde aparcaban inmensos buses de diferentes colores, y en su vida había visto más que los simples visitantes que se hospedaban en las posadas ostentosas del pueblo. Su familia subsistía de las riquezas de antepasados, no quedaba mucho y por eso su padre insistía en que conociera un joven trabajador y se casara, pues las arcas se estaban vaciando. Layla Imary Barkay llevaba en sus venas sangre húngara. Y su familia gozo de las buenas fortunas de los magyares. _

_Comenzó a caminar montaña arriba, siempre le había intrigado esa sección de su tierra natal, las amplias montañas tan misteriosas y envolventes, cualquier turista querría quedarse a vivir en ese paraíso escarpado. Asumía por la puesta del sol que eran aproximadamente las 4 o 5 de la tarde ya que el mismo había descendido velozmente, y la decadencia del ambiente se hacía pesada._

_Algo la incitaba a adentrarse más en la montaña, quizás había sido un extraño árbol de grueso tronco y extraño brillo nacarado casi antinatural. Sus ojos se perdieron en el brillo, y su mano quiso tocarlo pero una gran mano morena se interpuso._

_Layla dio un salto hacia atrás y un pequeño gritito se escapo de sus labios. El hombre que la había detenido era mortalmente guapo. Su piel era de un profundo canela, y sus ojos de un hechizante dorado, el cabello le caía como una espesa cortina de terciopelo negro. Esos rasgos marcados, y esos músculos definidos dejaban sin habla._

_Siento que me desnudas la mente,_

_Cuando me besas en la frente._

_Dime si traigo marcas de ayer._

_Solo con tocar tus manos_

_Puedo revelarte mi alma._

_Dime si reconoces mi voz..._

_-H…Hola.- murmuro la joven. _

_-Hola.- dijo con un gutural sonido y acento extranjero, algo en el interior de Layla se estremeció, y supo que su destino estaba sellado por aquel extraño. Y algo dentro de su ser le gritara que corriera, que era un gitano._

_-¿Quién eres?- dijo Layla sentándose en el suelo._

_-Me llamo Inuno Youkai. ¿Y tú?- dijo con una cortesía y modales de la nobleza._

_-Layla Barkay- dijo sin temor ese extraño sujeto la llenaba de serenidad y paz._

_Inuno había escuchado de los Barkay, húngaros que se habían dispersado por el globo terráqueo, nunca pensó encontrarse un autentico descendiente de esos apellidos de antaño viviendo de manera sedentaria. Ellos eran mal llamados gitanos porque no les gustaba establecerse en un pueblo en concreto, amaban demasiado la libertad. Le gustaba conocer un poco de cada sitio al que llegaba y eso le había acarreado problemas a él y al grupo que con él se desplazaba lo consideraban su "Rey"… Lo seguían personas de cada lugar al que visitaba, pues el sabia de sus costumbres y leyendas. Era un Ídolo entre los de él. _

_Siento que te conozco,_

_Y siento que me recuerdas,_

_Dime si reconoces mi voz._

_Ella toco su mano, y él se llevo los dedos de ella a la boca, beso el centro de su mano y poco a poco se fue apoderando de su dulce alma a través de su mirada varonil cargada de misterios y secretos desentrañables a la luz del sol. La alarma de Layla se prendió y corrió colina abajo rumbo a su casa. Él sabía que ella volvería, y ella sabía que él la esperaría._

_Luego de realizar sus actividades diarias, la azabache subió a la montaña y allí a la sombra del árbol estaba el hombre que rondaba su cabeza insistentemente. Esa noche charlaron y tallaron sus iniciales en la corteza de ese árbol __**L+I**__ Layla y Inuno. Aunque este último sabía que no había ningún punto luminoso en esta chica. Y que este sumidero de sentimientos solo desplegaría desgracias sobre su cabeza. Entremezclaron su sangre en el mismo árbol, y luego entremezclaron algo más._

_Antes del anochecer ya la azabache estaba metida en su cama, sonrojada de recordar los momentos vividos con su príncipe de cuento, estaba perdida y lo sabía._

_Dulces tres semanas pasó así, a hurtadillas escapaba de casa a eso de las tres y con el sol dándole de frente y humedeciendo su cuerpo llegaba al árbol para verse con el hombre al que le había entregado todo de sí. Esa noche subió, y lo encontró apesumbrado pensó inmediatamente en el trato denigrante que recibían las personas como él, y más en un pueblo lleno de supersticiones como ese._

_-¿Qué sucede Inuno?- dijo con dolor en la voz._

_-Me marcho.- y su voz sonó serena._

_-Puedo ir contigo si quieres.- estaba esperanzada, era una especie de vida que le gustaría llevar._

_-No, no puedes. No hay brillo entre nosotros y debo seguir buscando el cumplimiento de mi leyenda.- tomo la mano entre las suyas.- Has sido una verdadera compañera, te quiero.- y dicho esto comenzó a caminar y a perderse en la oscuridad y espesura de los arboles dejándola descorazonada._

_Volvió a casa derrotada y humillada, su tristeza era palpable y su padre lo noto, la dejo estar. Pasaron un par de semanas más y ya el anciano sentía que estaba cerca de reunirse con el único amor de toda su vida._

_-Layla ¿me dirás que te sucede?_

_-Me enamore de un turista, de esos que llaman gitanos y me le he entregado.- lo dijo sin remordimientos, jamás se arrepentiría. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan bizarro. Su padre sufrió de una falla cardiaca, precedido el entierro la desalojaron de su hogar y la dejaron en la calle por ser una mujer soltera. Dormía a la intemperie en la plaza central, o en las montañas afortunadamente era verano. Y algunas buenas almas se apiadaban y le daban comida o hasta dinero. Pero todo fue efímero, un par de meses más tarde nadie se atrevía siquiera a mirarla pues todos murmuraban que llevaba la semilla del mal creciendo en su interior._

_Sus ropas raídas, su piel pálida y cetrina solo daban a entrever la belleza que alguna vez se había aferrado a su piel, ahora solo era una mujer desgarbada y extremadamente flaca de la cual salía una protuberancia de 6 meses de embarazo. Ese niño que ella llevaba en su ser, no sobreviviría ella lo sabía._

_Un día de sol radiante, llego un hombre que le pidió matrimonio, el necesitaba una esposa para concretar unos negocios y ella necesitaba concertar un futuro para su hijo así que acepto convirtiéndose en la Sra. Taisho. Compraron la hacienda que quedaba al pie de la dichosa montaña, y él crio al niño como propio._

-Fin Flashback-

Kagome comprendió muchas cosas, comprendió lo que había escuchado en su corto paseo, que Sesshoumaru conociera otras lenguas, que su belleza fuese casi etérea, su resentimiento hacia los "gitanos" que rondaban la montaña porque eso significaba que su padre estaba por allí y que Sesshoumaru era un…

-¡Príncipe!- dijo la pelinegra llevándose la mano a la boca queriendo acallar sus palabras. Sus ojos avellana estaban abiertos desmesuradamente.

-Has llegado solita a esa conclusión, es admirable… Eso dicen ellos, pero ese señor no es mi padre. Abandono a mi madre por sus estúpidas leyendas; y mi madre tan abnegada y bondadosa lo perdono, me llevo a conocerle, me empapo en sus costumbres y leyendas pues esa sangre corre por mis venas. Él la abandono por otra mujer.- cerró las palmas en duros puños, su ceño fruncido lo hacía lucir mayor.

-No te juzgare. Solo quiero dormir, Sessh.- Estaba cansada, su alma estaba cansada, su cerebro había recopilado muchísima información y aun le faltaban conclusiones por hacer, cabos por atar.

Sesshoumaru la tomo en vilo, y la llevo con extrema lentitud hasta su cama, la tendió sobre la gruesa manta y se deshizo con paciencia de su ropa, era tan hermosa, tan irreal. Solo en los momentos donde su cabeza se alejaba de la realidad podía entender a su padre. El había experimentando ese sentimiento envolvente cuando había traído a Kagome a su vida solo por la estúpida leyenda, exponiéndola a todos los peligros que lo acechaban. Ella era tan perfecta para él. Que solo en momentos como esos podía comprender a su padre.

Luego de desvestirla se desvistió él y se metió en la cama, envolviéndola con su calor en un fuerte abrazo. Aspiro el revuelo de sus cabellos negros tan suaves como la seda misma, beso su frente y allí murmuro una especie de súplica.

-No me dejes nunca pequeña.- y deposito un tierno devoto beso. La odisea comenzaba mañana mismo de ser posible. Su gran huida.

* * *

**espero tengan menos dudas :$ un beso... la cancion se llama marcas de ayer de adriana mezzadri**

**_sus reviews es mi manera de poder seguir complaciendolas :)_**

**lady cremisi**


	13. Sr y Sra Uth

**Hola mis amores (: ¿como estan? aqui les traje un nuevo capi de su drama favorito jiji :$ me ha salido corto u_u y lo siento pero la Uni esta fuerte, quizas a partir de ahora seran de este largo pero no las dejare colgadas. Este capitulo es rosa, porque lo que viene no sera sencillo..**

**Gracias a: ema3008, Daniela la pelirroja, Azul D Cullen, Faby Sama, shinystar200. Sus reviews me llenan de animo (:**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Kagome despertó y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco mas si es que eso era posible a la piel canela tan tibia que estaba a su lado. Abrió los ojos con pereza y se quedo absorta mientras lo veía dormir. Sesshoumaru era el sueño de cualquier mujer, tenia rasgos marcados que le daban un aire exótico, sus ojos dorados eran inusuales y hechizantes, tan cálidos y peligrosos como un buen whisky. Sus labios eran finos y pecadores, sus cejas espesas y su cabello ahora era de un color plateado brillante. Alargo su mano y enrosco en sus dedos un mechón sedoso. Beso su nariz, y pudo ver como sus parpados se abrían.

-Buenos días pequeña- y sus manos viajaron a la estrecha cintura, afianzándose allí por un largo rato. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de él, sentir que estaba allí por él. Estaba enamorado como un chiquillo de ella. Era su aire, su razón.

-Buenos días precioso ¿Cómo amaneces?- beso su hombro, y mordisqueo un poco su piel bronceada. El era un pecado con piernas, bellas piernas.

-Feliz de tenerte entre mis brazos ¿y tú?

-Feliz de haberte encontrado.- y dicho eso se mordió la lengua, demasiada vulnerabilidad en un solo instante. Se levanto liberándose de su agarre y dejo que la cascada azabache arremolinada y enmarañada cayera por su cintura acariciando su piel pálida. Camino perezosamente hasta entrar en el baño y sonreír tontamente. Sesshoumaru seguía acostado observando la grácil figura recogerse el cabello en un intrincado moño aun sin estar viendo. Cuando su madre lo hacía también se maravillaba porque aunque nunca veían siempre sabían que estaban haciendo y cuál era el siguiente paso. Escucho la bañera llenarse, y algo dentro de él necesito un baño caliente y espumoso.

Se levanto dejando que la sabana de algodón egipcio descubriera la perfección de su cuerpo y camino con grandes zancadas hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta con llave cuando se encontraba adentro. Quería relajarse totalmente en la hacienda antes de comenzar los grandes preparativos.

Sesshoumaru lavo con la suave espuma cada centímetro de la piel nívea y tersa de Kagome, se deleito en las perfectas curvas de sus caderas, se maravillo con el peso de sus pechos mientras los acunaba con sus manos, el callejón sin retorno que era su nuca, el pequeño triangulo de rizos incipientes en su entrepierna, sus piernas largas y perfectamente moldeadas. Ella era una mujer sacada de molde. Hicieron el amor como animales en celo, cada vez que estaban juntos ardían llamas iridiscentes en sus entrañas y los transportaba a un lugar de inimaginable placer. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente y cada espacio era perfectamente llenado por las formas del otro.

Sin duda alguna estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Salieron pasadas dos horas del baño, y Sesshoumaru se vistió casualmente. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de algodón negra, con zapatos de vestir negros. Lucia casual e informal al mismo tiempo. Kagome opto por un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y ceñido al cuerpo, con un suéter de lana color café expreso, una bufanda azul cielo y zapatillas de deporte. El aire otoñal ya se respiraba con claridad, y las hojas habían comenzado a caer, daba un aire nostálgico y seductoramente romántico. Bajaron las escaleras tomados de las manos y era notorio que Jaken estaba enfadado porque se habían perdido el desayuno que con tanto esmero había preparado, podían escucharlo murmurar un: _**tanto que trabajo y nunca da resultado. Al menos podrían haberme advertido que pasarían la mañana "ocupados". ¿Para que esta Jaken? Para cocinar y ser ignorado ¡Claro!**_

Kagome rio traviesamente por lo bajo y Sesshoumaru se decidió por carcajearse libremente. Hace mucho tiempo no sentía una felicidad de ese tamaño. No creía en muchas cosas pero definitivamente creía en el amor de Kagome. Confiaba en ella.

Tomaron asiento en la gran mesa del comedor, con el candelabro araña sobre ellos. Jaken les sirvió una sopa de espárragos humeante, carne asada y puré de patatas, con un poco de jugo de fresa y vino blanco. Comieron en silencio, lanzando miradas cargadas de amor y devoción el uno por el otro. De repente cuando terminaban de deglutir una idea o interrogante asomo en la cabeza de Kagome.

-¿y cómo tengo que cambiar según Jakotsu?- nunca habían hablado de eso.

-Pues él dice, que tienes que pulir tu imagen fingir que eras una mujer no se… frívola aunque él dijo "fina".

Kagome sonrió tiernamente, entendía lo que quería Jakotsu. Y lo haría. Por Sesshoumaru lo haría, quería protegerlo era injusto que lo culparan por la muerte de su hermana, ¿que acaso no conocían de su devoción hacia la misma?

De pronto el apetito se le quito y el estomago se le volvió un nudo, tenso y agobiante. Dejo el vino y lo que le quedaba de puré, sonriendo hacia su compañero.- ¿Qué haremos?- dijo la pelinegra.

-Caminaremos por el parque central, e iremos a recoger nuestros documentos falsos, para apartar los boletos y salir de madrugada.

Salieron a eso de la una y media de la tarde y comenzaron a caminar bajo un cielo nublado y claro, con un frio conciliador que amenazaba con calar hasta los huesos en la noche. Caminaron tomados fuertemente de las manos ante las miradas insidiosas de los habitantes y llegaron pronto donde Myoga. Recibieron sus papeles falsos y caminaron hasta la plaza.

-Es muy hermosa. ¿Venias con tu mama?

-Si, me traía todas las tardes hasta que salió embarazada de Rin. Fue un embarazo peligroso y casi no podía salir. Ahí fue cuando comencé a explorar la naturaleza que me rodeaba, conocí las termas y llevaba a mi hermana varias veces. Le encantaba.

Kagome lo abrazo compartiendo su calor corporal, beso la comisura de sus labios, y enredo sus dedos en la cabellera plateada.

-Entonces Sr. Uth ¿Qué haremos?- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-No lo sé Sra. Uth pero se me comienza a ocurrir algo.- dijo lo ultimo levantándose de la fría banca y tomándola de la mano para llevársela detrás de algún árbol. A esa hora de la tarde y con ese frio gélido los habitantes deberían estar o en sus trabajos, escuela o en casa frente a la chimenea.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, dando ligeros mordisquitos por la piel que se entreveía de la ropa, acariciaba sus formas por encima de la tela y la sintió estremecerse una y otra vez cuando sus manos frías entraban en contacto con la carne trémula.

-¿hace mucho frio para ti pequeña?- sonaba cual depredador oscuro y peligroso.

-podrías mejorarlo, quizás.- con la misma picardía de él.

Sesshoumaru metió las manos en su suéter y se maravillo con la textura de sus pechos, eran medianos y perfectos, acaricio los rosados pezones dentro del apretado encaje del sujetador. Las manos de Kagome viajaban hasta la cremallera de su pantalón, acariciando por encima alebrestando todo dentro, creando un fuego insoportable para Sesshoumaru. Escucharon una risa incipiente y se separaron abruptamente. No había nadie, pero la risa persistía.

-Te Amo pelinegra.

-Y yo a ti ojidorado.

* * *

**que tal? acepto sugerencias ;)**

**_Tu review es mi manera de agradarte y complacerte asi que dejalo (:_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	14. Sol y Luna

**Hola Mis Amores (: ¿como estan? disculpen enormemente la demora pero la uni me carga de cabeza T-T ademas que me hace falta combustible (reviews) y por eso este capi es tan cortito y vago.**

**Recuerdan que estaba participando en un concurso de mejor escritor con experiencia en latinoamerica? pues Gané el primer lugar, el premio deberia ser para uds por su enorme apoyo.**

**Gracias a: Faby Sama, Goshi, Azul D Cullen, Ema3008. ¡Animenme con sus reviews!**

**¿Que opinan de que cambie mi nombre a Cremisi Daratrazanoff? (:**

**Las invito a buscar mi pagina en facebook, lady cremisi. Hay mas info en mi perfil (lo actualice n.n)**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Llegaron con paso lento a la hacienda, no era fácil decirle adiós a la vida romántica y tranquila que habían estado llevando esas dos semanas. Todo estaba lleno de paz, unos grillos canturreaban en algún orificio de la tierra, la densa niebla envolvía todo el paisaje dándole un aire de antaño.

La nostalgia invadió el torrente sanguíneo de la pelinegra, extrañaría todo el misticismo de esas montañas, extrañaría las rabietas sin sentido de Jaken, el aire de tristeza que emanaban las habitaciones cerradas y alejadas del caos, extrañaría todo. Venían tiempos difíciles y ella lo sabía, estaría al lado de Sesshoumaru, si el caía caían los dos. Simple y Sencillo.

Sesshoumaru la abrazo intentando recoger lo más posible su enorme pena, el podía percibirle a través de las gruesas capas de ropa que los cubrían. Estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de su pelinegra, la necesitaba como nunca había necesitado nada, ni siquiera el aire. Sin quererlo podía llegar a justificar a su padre y a esa estúpida leyenda. Antes de partir le contaría de eso. Quería sinceridad entre ellos. Quería amor y paz, bah no sería tan sencillo.

Entraron por el amplio umbral de la puerta de fina y exótica madera caminando como dos recién casados que necesitaban sentir su tacto cerca para poder existir. El brazo de Sesshoumaru descansaba en la cadera de Kagome, y sin notarlo la cabeza de Kagome comenzaba a buscar arrimo en el hombro de Sesshoumaru.

-Jaken, prepara un poco de té, este frio otoñal cala hasta los huesos. Lo esperaremos en la biblioteca.- el peli plata camino con su doncella en el hombro, mientras el hombrecillo acataba la orden dictada.

Tomaron asiento en la fina poltrona color verde musgo, mientras observaban el crepitar de las llamas. Como se fundían en un bello naranja azulado. Los leños ofrecían unos extraños chirridos cuando la candela los consumía, era todo tan mágico y al mismo tiempo tan mundano y común.

Lo mágico se lo daba el amor mutuo, esa atmosfera cargada de esperanza y fe inquebrantable. Ella creía en la verdad de él, y él creía en su amor por ella. Era cuestión de eso… de creer.

El se levanto dejándola vacía instantáneamente, se acerco a la amplia biblioteca y saco de la misma un grueso libro recubierto de terciopelo rojo, sus páginas amarillentas por el tiempo indicaban que tenia rato en existencia. Era una pequeña reliquia, eso pensó ella.

Se sentó a su lado nuevamente, saco el colgante de sol de entre su ropa y recibió l humeante té de manzanilla que le ofrecía Jaken. Kagome lo imito y se llevo la fina taza de porcelana a los labios secos y bebió un sorbo. Instantáneamente sintió una súbita sensación reconfortante bajar por su garganta y alojarse en su estomago.

-¿Te he contado de la extraña leyenda sobre la cual se rige mi padre el rey gitano?- dijo Sesshoumaru mencionando lo ultimo con desmesurado desdén.

-No, sin embargo suena sumamente interesante.- acurrucándose mientras tomaba más del té.

Sesshoumaru abrió el grueso libro, y centro la atención de ella en una gran y descolorido dibujo de una media luna envuelta o abrigada por un sol. Ella evoco inmediatamente los dijes que ambos portaban actualmente a cada instante.

-La leyenda del sol y la luna dicta que cada persona sobre la faz de la tierra tiene otra parte, es como decir otra mitad, la diferencia es que mitad solo puede haber dos, ósea dos mitades de un todo y otras partes pueden haber muchas según esta creencia, pues reencarnamos cada vez que morimos dejando una parte de nosotros fluctuando en el espacio que en determinado momento se convierte en materia dando paso a una parte de ti que vagara quizás en otro continente, por eso corres el riesgo de conseguir más de otra parte.

-¿Eso le paso a tus padres? ¿Encontró más de una otra parte?

-No. La manera de reconocer a tu otra parte es observar un etéreo brillo en sus ojos y un haz luminoso sobre su hombro izquierdo o derecho, eso no quiere decir que inmediatamente amaras a tu otra parte es solo que sabrás que te complementara, que se podrán dar el gran abrazo que te hará sentir completo, Mi padre no amaba a mi Madre aunque ella lo adoraba con la devoción de llegar a perdonarle el hambre y humillación a la que estuvo sometida desde que mi abuelo murió y el la abandono. El descubrió una de sus otras partes en este pequeño pueblo. Izayoi Leiran era una campesina que residía cerca de la montaña y al verla la reconoció.

-¿Estaba enamorado de ella?

-Lo dudo, el amor no nace con una mirada pero al menos tenía la certeza de que ella lo haría sentir completo y sería una buena "reina". Sé que ella le dio un hijo, el segundo al mando aunque no acepten mi decline. Creo que el pobre no ha encontrado a una adorable ninfa que lo desquicie- y sonrió hacia ella.

-¿Y porque es luna y sol?

-Sencillo. Las mujeres representan lo místico, sagrado y mágico son dadoras de vida, y eso las convierte en algo medianamente inaccesible como la luna. Son de belleza absoluta aunque las encuentren desaliñadas en sociedad, porque su alma mayormente es pura. Son capaces de sanar un dolor tanto físico como emocional con solo el roce de la sonrisa en tu alma. En cambio los hombres representan trabajo, fuerza física, poder e iridiscente calor, considerados como el sol. Juntos son el balance perfecto, noche y día, entereza física y entereza emocional.

-¿Lo viste en mi?

-¿Qué cosa?- estaba cerrando el libro, y abrigándola con su cuerpo.

-El punto, ¿Viste la luz en mi?

-Si, así como tú la puedes ver en mí o ¿me equivoco?

-Pensé que era mi imaginación y no algo real, realmente llegue a pensar que estaba volviéndome loca. ¿Fue por eso que confié inconscientemente en ti?

-Supongo, yo no creo o creía mucho en cosas como esta, hasta que te conocí y conseguimos a ese hombre en el camino. Cuando consigo a alguien miembro del "clan" siento como si mis venas se inflamaran y la sangre ardiera, así los reconozco, siempre se quienes son aunque hablen diferentes lenguas y sus aspectos cambien. Vuelven con frecuencia.

-Sabes ¿Por qué?- pregunto con cautela ella.

-Deduzco que es porque es la tierra natal de la reina, porque aquí mi padre vivió un romance, porque resido aquí, no sé.-se sobo torpemente las sienes, arrugando el ceño en una mueca de dolor punzante.

Kagome acerco su fina mano y acaricio con cuidado la cabellera platinada, regalando un masaje reconfortante en el cuero cabelludo. Sentía el flujo vertiginoso de la sangre recorrer el cráneo del que ahora era su compañero.

Esa palabra rezumaba en su cabeza, sonaba perfecta para resumir su condición, Era su compañera, su mujer, su refugio. Lo amaba.

-Se te comienzan a ver las raíces amor.- deslizo un beso sobre su cabello brillante.

-Tendré que llamar al fastidioso de Jakotsu para que me diga que hacer porque en cuestiones de belleza estoy sumamente perdido. Rin se encargaba de ese aspecto de mi vida.- murmuro nostálgico.

-Desde donde ella esta te observa con amor, y nos ayudara a salir de esto.- tomo su fuerte mano masculina entre las pequeñas de ella y halo suavemente de él- Hoy debemos dormir temprano.- guiñando el ojo, y sonriendo de manera sexy y pecadora.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras de manera rauda y veloz, emocionados y con una creciente excitación entraron a la amplia habitación y el mundo dejo de existir. Solo estaban ellos en el globo terráqueo, él y ella.

La recostó sobre el blando y cómodo colchón, aplastándola suavemente con su peso, comenzó su recorrido en el rostro de porcelana de ella, podría ahogarse en esos brillantes y profundos ojos chocolates, eran tan oscuros y misteriosos. Tan sexys y vulnerables.

Enmarco su fino rostro con sus grandes y fuertes manos, acaricio el mentón, los pómulos, dejo un beso en cada parpado cerrado, se percato de lo perfilada de sus cejas negras y de lo maravillosamente que sus pestañas formaban un semicírculo negro azabache enmarcando sus ojos, sus pestañas eran realmente tupidas.

Movió ligeramente su cara logrando así acceso hasta su cuello, deseaba morderla allí. Deslizo sus labios en una intima caricia mientras un jadeo se escapaba de los labios de Kagome, comenzaban a sentir la sangre hirviendo, espesa como la lava, el aire comenzaba a quemar los pulmones y la ropa a estorbar demasiado. Se sentía morir del fuego que ardía en sus entrañas.

Había algo en la forma en que él le hacía el amor que la hacía sentirse la mujer más hermosa del planeta, como si no hubiera nadie más que ella para llenarlo.

-Lo eres, Te amo.- fue como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Ella era como un libro abierto, sus ojos demasiado expresivos le habían confesado entre las tupidas pestañas lo que ella estaba pensando, sintiendo. Sesshoumaru se zambullo en los labios carmesí ávidamente, eran tan tentadores. Incitantes, sensuales.

Al ver el revuelo de palabras que venían a su cabeza con solo besar los labios de rosas pensó en mitificar a esa mujer, no era posible que tanto pecado caminara libremente por allí, con tanto degenerado suelto.

-También Te amo Sessh.- colocándose encima de él y desvistiéndolo rápidamente. Él era un hombre sumamente sexy.

Hicieron el amor suavemente deleitándose en el cuerpo del otro, gozando de gemidos y jadeos improvisados que llenaban el ambiente creando un atmosfera eróticamente sensual. Sesshoumaru se zambullía hasta lo más profundo de Kagome, ella era tan cálida y estrecha. Deliciosa.

Se durmieron abrazados, desnudos. A las 4 am el reloj comenzó a sonar. Era el momento de la verdad.

* * *

**¿quieren capis mas largos? ¿mas diversion y misterio? Pues dejen reviews u.u sino la inspiracion se va volando muy lejos.**

**Lady Cremisi (Cremisi Daratrazanoff)**


	15. Sospechoso

**Hola mis amores ¿como estan? se que he abandonado este fic, pero como creo haber mencionado antes este fic demanda mas de mi pues debo ser coherente y mistica a la vez sin mencionar que ando estresada entre el trabajo, las clases y la vida misma. Una lectora hermosa me dijo que actualizara porque ya esta en verano, por ella actualice y para decirle que yo aun no tengo vacaciones que estoy en examenes aun, pues en mi universidad el semestre termina en agosto :) estudio enfermería :Dse que es corto y vago, disfrutenlo voy a trabajar.**

**Gracias a: Leidy Otaku, shinystar20, Faby Sama, AzulDcullen, hekate ama, sess x kagome 4ever, ema3008, goshy, kagomexsiempre, zoelestat.**

**Gracias a todos por leerme el proximo capi tiene lemon y sospresas :)**

* * *

Kagome y Sesshoumaru iban llegando al aeropuerto; habían salido a las cinco de la mañana de esas hermosas montañas en autobús y la pelinegra había aprovechado para descansar los ojos un poco mas sin embargo su compañero iba totalmente alerta porque ¡estaban huyendo de la policía, de los gitanos, de la mafia! El lucia como un nuevo ser, unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa color salmón que lo dejaba ver místico y etéreo pues su cabello plateado y sus ojos dorados eran demoniacos. Kagome llevaba una falda blanca sumamente delicada y costosa, con una camisa rosa y el cabello arreglado de manera que parecía una mujer de alta alcurnia.

La abrazo más hacia su pecho y respiro su tierna fragancia. Kagome era su mujer, su otra mitad. Su hechicera de la luna como debió haber sido su madre de su padre, lastimoso destino. Se perdió unos minutos en la negrura de un bosque cercano que lucía tan sombrío y macabro como cualquier cosa con escasos haz de luz. Cuando parpadeo de nuevo estaban ya en el aeropuerto, se bajaron y caminaron dando la impresión de ser unos esposos adinerados conociendo el mundo.

Los policías no se percataron en el pues así no era el hombre que buscaban. Buscaban un hombre despiadado y sin sentimientos y este se veía enamorado de la mujer que lo acompañaba. Pidieron los boletos que ya tenían reservados a nombre del señor Ismael Uth y la señora Mystic Uth. Si tecleabas esos nombres en internet te aparecía información de sus vidas. El era un empresario exitoso del norte de Canadá que se había enamorado de una artista del Cirque du Soleil y juntos residían en Las Vegas y a su vez poseían asentamientos en diversos lugares del mundo donde el Señor tenia oficinas. Había fotos de ellos en diversos lugares y con diversas personas. Hasta se habían colado unas fotos inéditas de su "matrimonio extravagante" en Madrid.

Myoga había hecho sumamente bien su trabajo, si alguien daba con ellos tenía que ser de la agencia de inteligencia y no creía que la policía llegara a tanto. Abordaron la gran máquina confiados en sí mismos. Sesshoumaru pensaba e ideaba miles de cosas en caso de que todo saliera mal. Y Kagome… recordaba su vida.

-Flashback-

-Mama y ¿será una niña?- dijo una niña de unos cuatro años de edad, con el cabello enmarañado negro como la noche y los ojos de un marrón avellana espeso, con pequeños puntos claros dando aspecto de estrellas.

-Si querida Kagome.- la señora que había hecho esa confirmación no pasaba de los treinta, era una mujer pasiva y bondadosa.

Kagome comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación de felicidad, al fin tendría con quien jugar y es que su padre era muy estricto con las normas de amistad, no le gustaba que ella llevara amigos a la casa porque siempre hacían mucho ruido pero tampoco le gustaba dejarla en casas ajenas para jugar pues no podía cuidarla. Era un papa amoroso, devoto a su esposa y estaba feliz de poder tener su segunda hija aunque las finanzas no fuesen muy bien.

El señor Higurashi llego a la casa cerca de las seis de la tarde con una terrible noticia, lo habían despedido. Eso causo una gran desilusión en la señora del hogar que comenzó a enfermarse luego de esa noticia. Llego la fecha del parto y la familia apenas tenía para las tres comidas, la niña nació saludablemente pero la madre no corrió con tanta suerte, había perecido en el momento del alumbramiento.

El señor Higurashi se hizo cargo de sus dos hijas, pero por motivos de depresión y tristeza cayó en una fuerte adicción, el alcohol era su único consuelo.

Cuando llegaba ebrio se enojaba por cualquier cosas y castigaba a las niñas a veces eran castigos inclementes. Una vez por ejemplo obligo a la pequeña Kagome de seis años a dormir afuera por no haber logrado que su hermanita menor dejara de llorar. Esa noche callo una torrencial lluvia y ella enfermo. Las niñas crecían en medio de una disfuncional familia rota, y el estado mental y de salud del señor Higurashi menguaba día con día que ingería más alcohol. Las golpeaba sin piedad cuando estas se equivocaban en su andar por la vida, la menor era la que mas sufría pues no tenía el recuerdo de mama como Kagome, esta intentaba llenar el vacío que dejaba la figura materna.

Le contaba del aroma a jazmín que desprendían los cabellos de ella, de la suavidad de sus manos cuando le acariciaba la cara tiznada en barro, o lo melodiosa de su voz cuando la arrullaba para dormir. Esos relatos solo aumentaban el dolor en el alma desvalida de la menor.

Cuando esta cumplió los 16 años huyo de casa y eso termino de desgarrar al Señor Higurashi quien murió de una sobredosis de píldoras para dormir, Kagome siguió con su vida. Se sentía medianamente aliviada pues no podía seguir cargando con el peso de su padre encima de sus frágiles y jóvenes hombros. Aunque en ella se cernía una nube de preocupación, desde esa última noche que compartió las buenas noches con su hermana menor no la había vuelto a ver.

-Fin flashback-

-Cariño, llegamos. Este es nuestro hogar.- dijo Sesshoumaru removiéndola en el asiento del auto rentado. Kagome lucia ausente, melancólica.

Se bajo mecánicamente del automóvil, y en su cabeza los engranajes solo funcionaban hacia el área de reconocimiento, quería adjuntarle una figura a los pocos recuerdos que guardaba de su hermana. ¿Habría sobrevivido? ¿Dónde estaría?

Suspiro pesadamente, tendría 22 años y quizás le hubiese ido mejor de no dejarla marchar. La extrañaba, por eso al momento en que el hombre que ahora la acompañaba muy de cerca con las maletas repletas de vestimentas de marca, estrafalarias, un buen disfraz para tapar ese amor, para cubrir la soledad y maquillar la huida. Ella había aceptado.

El conjunto residencial era sumamente majestuoso y ostentoso. La casa tenía una gran chimenea al centro que estaba encendida a pesar de ser primavera y no haber frío frente a la misma había un gran mueble de cuero sintético color crema que daba ambiente cálido entre las paredes salmón. Sesshoumaru subió las maletas con agilidad por las escaleras de fina madera blanca, y Kagome entro en la espaciosa cocina por un vaso con agua, estaba cansada y bastante abrumada.

Cuando Sesshoumaru bajo la consiguió pasando los canales con el control remoto mostrando total desinterés, se sentó a un lado de ella y la acomodo en el hueco de su hombro, besando así su coronilla.

-Te amo preciosa.- dijo muy sereno.

-También te amo.- aunque sus ojos apuntaban a la lejanía y su corazón se aceleraba dándole una indicación de mal presagio.

Se concentraron en la televisión pantalla plana mientras sus pensamientos bajaban en rumbos diferentes, hasta que centraron su atención en un anuncio de la policía local.

"**Se busca sospechoso de homicidio culposo, es de cabello negro y ojos miel. Se presume que pudo haber salido del país con otra identidad, favor estar alertas a cualquier nuevo vecino y sobretodo reportar cualquier irregularidad" Nombre del sospechoso: Sesshoumaru Taisho, contextura: musculosa Altura: 1.87.**

Kagome palideció inmediatamente, y él la abrazo más fuerte, después de todo el plan no resultaba tan perfecto. No podrían viajar fuera de allí sin ser descubiertos. Algo tenían que idear, aunque por hoy solo querían reposar y meditar.


	16. Preludio de una tormenta

**Hola mis amores, por su gran paciencia siempre y su inmenso apoyo aqui les traigo una actualizacion rapidisima :) sigan llenandome de reviews que yo conseguire un hueco en mi dia para escribirle aunque sean dos lineas por noche hasta hacerles un capitulo. Pasense por alguna de mis otras historias ;) y pueden las pagina en facebook nuevamente (se habia eliminado) y ademas pueden agregarme como amiga: Cremisi Daratrazanoff.**

**gracias a: Faby Sama, hekate ama, AzulDCullen, PlataKid, ema3008, zoelestat.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Kagome suspiro sonoramente mientras sacaba del horno una bandeja de deliciosa torta de plátano, tenía pocos víveres así que lo único que se le había ocurrido preparar era esa receta que su mama hacia los domingos. Era la primera vez que le cocinaba a Sesshoumaru desde que estaban viviendo juntos, es que Jaken siempre estaba y aunque ahora no estaba en vez de agobiarse se sentía aliviada.

Ese hombrecito siempre estaba pendiente de todo para criticarla y mal ponerla y hasta en ocasiones menospreciarla. El simplemente no le daba buena espina por mucha devoción que le mostrara a Sesshoumaru.

Se quito un mechón rebelde de la cara y luego se quito los guantes de tela resistente y aislante del calor. Se recostó sobre el mesón de mármol blanco, y abrió la ventana de par en par. Ya era de noche y la fresca brisa se colaba por la amplia ventana, algunas estrellas titilaban en lo alto del firmamento y Kagome les sonrió. Subió a darse una ducha pues estaba acalorada de las llamas incendiarias que invisiblemente recorrían su piel. Se quito con mucha lentitud la falda de lino blanco, dejando solo la prenda íntima y retiro con cautela la camisa rosada percatándose de lo sensible que estaban sus pechos., hizo una mueca que quedo como eso una simple mueca.

Se aseguro de que su cabello siguiera recogido y se metió en la ducha dejando salir el agua helada que refresco su piel y calmo el leve dolor de sus pechos. Ya no estaba nostálgica, ahora tenía miedo. Miedo de perder lo único que tenia, Sesshoumaru. Cerro las manos formando un par de puños, y las apretó hasta que sintió las uñas traspasando su piel, soltó dejando pasar la circulación nuevamente. Cerró la llave y se seco con una toalla color melón. Envolvió su delgada figura en la misma y lavo sus dientes con el dentífrico mentolado. Comenzaba a preocuparse por la ausencia de Sesshoumaru.

Salió del baño y se sentó en la cama a un lado del buro, tomo el teléfono y disco el numero del celular desechable que cargaba el peli plata. El incesante repicar seguido del pitido del contestador la tenían con los pelos de punta y los nervios a flor de piel. Luego de cuatro llamadas se decidió a dejarle un mensaje en el contestador, su voz tiritaba y se anegaba en llanto seguramente era el mensaje más deprimente que había dejado nunca en algún contestador.

Solo podía imaginarse perdida en esa gran nación lejos del amor que un día la tierra pario para ella, y su alma se estrujaba algo dentro de ella se quebraba. El estomago se le revolvió de pensar en que lo habían capturado y estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente por algún troglodita policía.

Tomo una bocanada de aire que lleno sus pulmones dándole un par de minutos de paz, luego su corazón atribulado rebosaba de ansiedad cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, se levanto rápidamente de la cama y corrió hasta el inicio de las escaleras aun con la toalla cubriendo su desnudez.

Allí estaba él, tan sereno como siempre, subió de dos en dos los escalones y la tomo entre sus brazos, la estrecho tan fuerte como pudo sin dañarla, y busco con su boca desesperada la de ella expectante.

Se consumieron en un apasionado beso, las lenguas comenzaron aquella danza previa al juego más ancestral de todos. Sesshoumaru desenmaraño el moño de ella y la coloco sobre él, la miro rebosante de alegría y lleno de deseo, y con un mano traviesa soltó el nudo de la toalla dejando ver los pechos firmes y redondeados que tanto lo enloquecían, subió sus manos y las dejo reposando allí, ver la cara de placer de Kagome no tenia precio alguno.

Masajeo los pechos con delicadeza dejando erectos los rosados pezones, su piel se veía tan cremosa que no pudo resistir la tentación de besarla y lamerla a más no poder, ella era tan perfecta para él. Kagome no se quedo con las manos tranquilas por mucho rato, desaforadamente se deshizo de la camisa de Sesshoumaru y aunque en su mente quería regañarlo por el mal rato que había pasado sin él, su cuerpo pedía a gritos consumirse en las llamas. Era como estar rociada en algún producto inflamable que percibiera el calor del vientre de Sesshoumaru. Se dejo hacer de las caricias de él, lo había extrañado. Ese contacto íntimo la hacía mantener la calma y a flote la esperanza.

Sesshoumaru llevo sus dedos hasta la intimidad de ella y sonrió gustoso de saberla lista, la volteo y se levanto para quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior quedando desnudo, deslumbrándola un poco más, con sus fuertes pectorales y marcados abdominales.

Sesshoumaru tenía un cuerpo atlético, unas piernas torneadas y una cadera estrecha. Para Kagome el rasgo más sensual era esa pequeña V que se marcaba en su ingle. Simplemente la hacía tragar grueso.

Se acomodo sobre ella y entro ligeramente, despacio llenándola completamente. Era tan deliciosa, tan cálida y estrecha por más que estuviesen juntos nunca se saciaba. Enredo sus dedos en los mechones sedosos y de rico espesor negro, y se perdió en esos ojos chocolate. Kagome inclino un poco el torso y lo beso, primero solo la comisura y luego se aventuro en un beso lleno de amor.

Sesshoumaru había sido ese madero en el mar que la mantenía a flote y ahora era su perdición con sus tiernas caricias, el metió sus manos entre el colchón y su espalda y la apretó más hacia él, quería fundirse en su pecho. Vivir dentro de ella si era posible, los embates eran lentos, lujuriosos, y la sonrisa picara de saber que ella deseaba mas pues comenzaba a gemir quedamente y eso él lo disfrutaba aun más que antes.

Cada vez que le hacía el amor se hacía más adictivo estar con ella, rodeado de su esencia y de su temperamento. De pronto las estocadas perdieron el control, comenzó a embestirla más deprisa, más profundo, sus manos se centraron en tomarla por su redondeado y firme trasero levantándola ligeramente logrando entrar más en ella. La escuchaba gemir su nombre y eso lo volvía loco, sin pensarlo siquiera grito su nombre mientras se derramaba dentro ella, siendo acompasado por las contracciones de su orgasmo.

Le beso la frente perlada en sudor y busco su oído para susurrarle un te amo. Se quito para no aplastarla con su peso y la recostó en su pecho. Kagome había olvidado porque estaba enfadada más temprano, y simplemente se relajo quedándose dormida plácidamente.

La luz cegadora del mediodía le dio de lleno en el rostro forzándola a abrir los ojos, se llevo la mano al rostro y se quito la mata de pelos que la cubrían, busco a Sesshoumaru y no lo encontró por ningún sitio, se levanto y se puso una bata de seda plateada con su sobre bata y salió de la habitación buscándolo.

Llego a la sala y nada que había indicios de la presencia masculina, de nuevo su pecho se estrujaba y su mente maquinaba lo peor, cuando la puerta se abrió con un golpe se dio cuenta que esta vez sus pensamientos eran correctos. Cuando la tomaron por los brazos desde atrás soltó un chillido despavorido. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sesshoumaru?


	17. Abuso de poder

**tengo el animo por debajo del suelo si eso es posible horrible semana pasada y super escalofriante domingo. espero disfruten el capi..**

**gracias a: Faby Sama, Azul D cullen, kagomexsiempre.**

* * *

Quería gritar, preguntar por él. ¿Dónde estaba Sesshoumaru? Gruesos lagrimones caían por sus mejillas pálidas, la habían sacado en la íntima prenda que vestía, simplemente la bata y sobre bata plateadas.

El asfalto raspaba la planta de sus pies y con un escalón se había tropezado y caído de bruces, la montaron en el auto de la policía y encendieron las sirenas. Sentada en el asiento de cuero tras la rejilla que separaba al oficial del criminal se reviso la rodilla, sangraba ligeramente por un rasguño causado con alguna piedra. Miraba por la ventana buscando algún indicio de que él estaba bien, pero solo conseguía miradas curiosas por parte de los transeúntes. Quería gritar que la dejaran bajar para buscarlo y luego haría lo que ellos quisieran.

En otra época estar sin ropa interior la habría escandalizado pero en estos momentos era lo último en lo que pensaba, la habían sacado de su casa como si la hubiesen encontrado en pleno adulterio. Intentaba tragarse los gruesos lagrimones que brotaban sin cesar de su mirada confusa pero era imposible, solo podía guardar silencio como se lo había ordenado el fiscal.

Llegaron a la comisaria y la bajaron a empujones tal cual como la habían subido, trastabillo un poco pero mantuvo el paso del oficial a cargo de llevarla bruscamente por el brazo, sentía que el agarre le estaba dejando sin circulación el brazo pero no chistaría. Tenía que ser fuerte por él.

Camino por el pasillo de lúgubre blanco amarillento con las miradas de una decena de personas prejuiciosas y escrutiñadoras que no tenían reparo en hacer sus críticas a vox populi.

_¡Es la ramera del diablo!_

_Tremenda guarra mira como ha venido vestida._

_Deberían darle pena de muerte por complicidad._

Levanto la barbilla altaneramente, no se dejaría humillar y amedrentar, ella era la mujer de un príncipe y debía dar la talla. Sesshoumaru había confiado en ella, le había contado los secretos de su alma y ella no le fallaría a la única ilusión de familia que tenia.

La tiraron a la silla de metal que estaba helada y esta ni chisto, los miro con rabia más allá del temor. Se acomodo un poco la bata buscando recato y decoro. Y observo como el oficial más alto y de contextura más gruesa tomaba asiento en frente de ella, su mirada era gélida. Unos ojos celestes tan fríos como el invierno mas el cabello castaño, si esa mirada no fuese tan atemorizante podría ser un buen partido.

-Soy el oficial Houjo Grand, para usted solo oficial Grand. ¿Dónde está el fugitivo?- dijo con audacia y un tono amenazador. El vello de los brazos de Kagome se erizo, no por el tono sino por la pregunta que ellos ya no tenían a Sesshoumaru ¿Dónde estaba?

-No lo sé.- dijo lo más serena que pudo.

-A ver, señora estoy perdiendo la paciencia y tendré que llamar a mi superior ¿sabe? El no es tan sutil como yo.- buscaba amedrentarla.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer oficial pero puede escribir allí en esa malsana hoja que estruja en sus manos que no cooperare, que no diré nada porque no lo sé y que aunque supiera algo tampoco lo diría.

El oficial se levanto con el ceño fruncido y cruzo la puerta de metal, Kagome relajo la postura y suspiro pesadamente, estaba atribulada, sentía jaqueca y nauseas, también temblaba más que por el frio por temor.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo apocalíptico y entro el oficial Grand seguido de un hombre que lo doblaba en tamaño y peso, tenía un bigote curioso y una mirada demasiado dura sin mencionar que una cicatriz le cruzaba la cara y se observaba con claridad cuando cerraba los ojos. El inspiraba más que respeto temor, exudaba violencia por los poros.

-Dígame donde está el prófugo.- este oficial ni se presento como el otro aunque solo fuese buscando reconocimiento.

-No se.- contesto la azabache.

-¿Están casados y usted no sabe donde esta? No me lo creo, mi paciencia se agota dígame donde se encuentra.

-Se nota que nunca se ha casado, que hayamos firmado un papel no significa que nos contemos la vida entera.- dijo con humor negro.

-A ver, usted me dirá donde está el o yo comenzare a utilizar la fuerza bruta.- dijo colocando las manos encima de los barrotes de la silla, apretándola y zarandeándola.

-N… no se.- Kagome no puedo evitar un gritito cuando sintió una mano golpeando su mejilla, en un rato se colorearía de un morado espeso y su labio comenzaba a sangrar debido a un cardenal.

-Estas colmando mi paciencia puta.- la levanto por el cabello y la coloco contra la dura pared de ladrillo.- Dime de una buena vez ¿donde está él?

-Prefiero morir a merced de tus golpes que traicionarlo.- dijo mientras escupía un poco de sangre que se acumulaba en su boca.

-Bien, que así sea.- el oficial Grand abrió los ojos con desmedida, un poco de fuerza estaba bien pero ¿matarla a golpes? Eso ya era salvajismo en pasta.

El oficial de más alto rango la dejo caer al suelo escuchándose un ruido seco y seguido de esto le dio un puntapié que arranco un grito lastimero de parte de ella.

-¿me dirás o seguimos?

-Eres una basura.- tosió un poco.- no te diré nada.

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe nuevamente y se sorprendió cuando no lo había recibido, resulta ser que habían encontrado a Sesshoumaru, en un kiosco cercano. Sollozo mas por él que por el dolor físico, quiso levantarse y no pudo así que se arrastro hasta un rincón y dejo que todo pasara.

Unos gritos la sacaron de su letargo, le dolía la espalda por la incómoda posición, le dolía la cara que estaba inflamada por el golpe, se lamio el cardenal y puso mala cara, sin mencionar que creía tener una costilla rota. En el lobby de la comisaria podía escuchar unos gritos femeninos que amenazaban con hablar con el juez del estado. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kagome se encogió en sí misma, una figura masculina entro, seguida de una esbelta figura femenina.

Encendieron los focos y Kagome aulló de felicidad, allí en medio de esa horrorosa cárcel estaba su hermana perdida. El hombre que venía con ella la levanto en vilo y la saco de ese horroroso cuarto. Su hermana le tiro una manta encima y salió con aire triunfal y desafiante de allí precedida por el hombre.

La metió con cuidado en un automóvil negro y dejo entrar a la pelinegra que podía estar de pie para irse a conducir.

-Kikyo, gracias.- dijo Kagome.- te extrañe hermana.

-No más que yo, vamos al hospital Sergio.

Llegaron luego de veinte minutos al gran hospital de impecable blanco. Sergio ayudo a Kagome y Kikyo entro como si fuese la dueña del lugar, sin dudas estaba bien, muy bien. Kikyo hablo con la recepcionista y luego la siguió hasta donde se encontraban las sillas de rueda, allí sentaron a Kagome y comenzaron a llevarla de sala en sala buscando una desocupada, la encontraron y una enfermera vino a sacarle la sangre, le coloco un suero y un antiinflamatorio.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Ha pasado tanto tiempo, perdóname por no protegerte.- Kagome sollozaba.

-Hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance, ambas éramos solo niñas. Estoy próxima a graduarme de Abogada y me adoptaron unos señores mayores. Ha sido una buena vida.

Kikyo fue callada por la presencia de una enfermera que venía radiante con un papel en las manos.

-Felicidades Señora, está usted embarazada.-

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de asimilar bien la noticia cuando una segunda enfermera entraba cargando un ecosonograma, le acomodo la bata y comenzó a pasear el artefacto por el vientre ligeramente abultado.

-Tiene dos meses, los latidos son fuertes y se observa todo en orden, el golpe no lo afecto. Felicidades Mamá.- y las dejo solas, atónitas.

-Kagome, no me habías dicho.- Kikyo sonrió.- Felicidades hermanita, ¿Por qué no estás feliz?

-Porque su padre está ahora preso por algo que no cometió.

-Vamos para que te arregles y lo veas, te ayudare en todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Te amo hermana.

-no lo torturare con la verdad, el anhela un hijo pero decírselo en estos momentos es matarlo. Cargare mi cruz sola.

Kikyo asintió y se fue a firmar los papeles de salida, luego de esto se la llevo a su modesta casa y allí le dio su espacio para asearse y comer un poco.

Kagome lloro en la ducha, un hijo era motivo de alegría pero ella no se sentía alegre, se sentía agobiada, sola, desesperada. Salió estilando un poco de agua y se seco lentamente para no causarse dolor, acaricio su vientre y trato de sonreír pero solo fue una mueca barata.

Se coloco unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de algodón con unas sandalias, peino su cabello y salió. Allí estaba su hermana con un tazón de sopa humeante que bebió a regañadientes.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a la tenebrosa comisaria, Kikyo movió sus influencias y amenazo a uno que otro y luego de esto Kagome pasó a la celda, Sesshoumaru tenía el rostro rojo y los ojos llorosos cuando la vio, la abrazo le beso el cabello.

-Princesa te lastimaron, perdóname.- murmuro en el remolino de sus cabellos.- perdóname Kagome, merezco morir por dejar que te maltrataran.

-Olvídalo ya corazón, todo estará bien. Te ayudare a salir.-

-Veo tristeza en tu mirada ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hicieron algo más? Te juro que los mato.

-No pasa nada, todo está bajo control.- excepto porque seremos padres, pensó Kagome.


	18. Despedida

**Hol mis amores, volvi.. (: ¿como estan? espero no haber perdido el toque. Siento haberme demorado pero he estado bastante ocupada ya saben; la universidad, la casa, las relaciones, etc.. **

**Gracias a: Azul D Cullen, Faby Sama, kagomexsiempre, shinystar200, PamSantos, ema3008, kaname lin-chan. Sin uds estos fics no continuarian. Son lo mejor!**

**Las invito a buscar mi pagina en facebook, teclean lady cremisi y luego le dan me gusta y si quieren tenerme como amiga en la misma red social busquen a Cremisi Daratrazanoff (me la mantengo subiendo adelantos de futuros fics o de estos mismos).**

**Dejen reviiiews y actualizo pronto(: un beso**

* * *

Tenía mucho sueño, muchísimo. Sentía el cuerpo como de trapo, le pesaba, le estorbaba. Quería dormir, ojala Kikyo no viniera a despertarla, estaba cansada de todo, solo quería dormir hasta que la pesadilla se terminara y despertar allá en la hacienda que tanta felicidad le dio. Halo mas la manta sobre si misma e hizo un ovillo de su cuerpo, adentro crecía un ser que sería mitad ella mitad Sesshoumaru. Debería sentirse rebosada de alegría pero la realidad era que desearía un final diferente.

Sintió pasos en el pasillo, abrieron la puerta estruendosamente y alguien tiró las cortinas acabando con la penumbra gótica de la habitación, fuertes rayos solares golpearon el rostro de la pelinegra. Kikyo respiro profundamente como buscando calma en su ser.

-Kagome despiértate, tenemos que hablar. Seriamente.- dijo mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz.

-No quiero, déjame dormir todo el día si es necesario. O toda la vida.- dijo Kagome con voz de ultratumba por todas las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior. Ver a Sesshoumaru dentro de esa cárcel le había calado hondo, solo tenía dos días allí y ya se veía demacrado. La preocupación lo estaba consumiendo.

-Saldrás de esa cama y te darás un buen baño o hare que Sergio te saque. Luego bajaras a comer por el bien del niño, si tú quieres joderte me parece perfecto pero la criatura no tiene la culpa. Y después hablaremos.- con autoridad le quito las cobijas.

Kagome se levanto de mala gana y refunfuñando un mareo nublo su mente y se tambaleo considerablemente, Kikyo se poso detrás de ella e intento llamar a Sergio, Kagome la silencio.

-No me humilles más.-

Kikyo guardo silencio y la acompaño hasta dejarla en el interior del baño de impecable losa y profundo marfil. Kagome soltó dos silenciosas lágrimas y golpeo con el puño cerrado el tope de mármol del lavabo. Se miro el rostro al espejo, estaba demacrada su aspecto siempre saludable y sonrosado había desmejorado notablemente. Estaba mortalmente pálida, tenía sombras grisáceas alrededor de los ojos, el cardenal de su labio estaba menos inflamado y menos enrojecido, y aquel monstruoso moretón en la mejilla. Toco el borde de la marca con dos de sus dedos, ya no sentía dolor. Sentía orgullo, si tenía que volver a pasar por eso lo pasaría por salvarlo a él. Aún le dolía un poco el flanco izquierdo donde había recibido la patada pero ya no era ese dolor que te quema las entrañas.

Se quito la ropa sin más y se metido debajo del agua tibia de la ducha, quería que esa agua se llevara el dolor que sentía su alma atormentada, necesitaba salvarlo. Salió y seco su cuerpo con lentitud más bien con pereza, la misma pereza que sentía parar vivir. Se envolvió en el gran pedazo de tela azul marino y camino hasta la alcoba, en la cama la esperaba la ropa que Kikyo había seleccionado de su propio armario. Un pantalón de mezclilla bastante moderno y una camisa de fino lino blanco. Había prendas íntimas, cómodas de satén y encaje. Se vistió con rapidez y sin mirarse al espejo, ya sabía cómo lucia solo que ahora estaba aseada y vestida de manera diferente, pero su cara seria la misma.

Salió, bajo las escaleras y tomo asiento al otro extremo de la gran mesa ovalada del comedor, Kikyo leía el periódico y allí frente a ella estaba unas tostadas, jugo de naranja y un plato con avena. El estomago le rugió en protesta, podía sentir como el hambre corroía sus células famélicas.

Tomo la cuchara de plata y comenzó a comer la avena, estaba en su punto. Ni muy dulce, ni muy salada. Le gusto y su hambre se calmaba afortunadamente.

-Muy astuto de parte de ustedes al utilizar el apellido de soltera de mamá como propio. Sin eso no habría dado contigo en esa comisaria.- dijo Kikyo bajando las hojas de color gris. Kagome simplemente la miro y sonrió. Había sido idea de Sesshoumaru, ahora entendía que él sabía desde un principio que la huida fracasaría. La estaba salvando.

Dio un par de mordidas a una de las tostadas y tomo un sorbo del jugo, ya se sentía llena así que aparto los platos. Miro a su hermana a los ojos como dando inicio a lo que se traía entre manos.

-Nunca te he cuestionado Kagome, no lo hacía pequeña no lo hare ahora grande, solo debo preguntarte algo.- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al café cargado que había a su derecha.- ¿Cómo diablos te lías con un prófugo? Es que por dios Kagome mato a su hermana y tú te vas campante y sonante con él.

-él no lo hizo Kikyo.- dijo con calma aunque la sangre le hervía.

- Y ¿Cómo sabes?

-El me lo dijo, y yo creo en él.- suspiro.- no pido que lo entiendas ni lo aceptes solo que respetes mis decisiones, yo creo en su palabra más que en un suceso y lograre probar su inocencia, no sé cómo pero lo hare.

-Pues comienza a trabajar en ello porque se habla de extraditarlo y si lo hacen yo no podre hacer nada por él.-se levanto.- vamos a que le veas y luego decidiremos qué hacer.

Kagome sonrió a pesar de todo la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos chocolates que antes siempre estaban brillantes y ahora solo se veían opacos, sin luz. Se levanto y la siguió hasta salir de allí.

Sergio manejo con cautela, aunque con velocidad. Llegaron en unos cuarenta minutos gracias al tráfico. Las revisaron en la entrada de la cárcel, las pasaron por un detector de metal y luego las dejaron caminar a una celda fría y moliente con una mesa y un par de sillas. Las hicieron esperar y luego llego Sesshoumaru, con la braga naranja, un morado en el ojo y esposas en manos y pies, como si fuese el propio terrorista.

Los ojos de Kagome se cristalizaron al instante y lucho contra los gruesos lagrimones por no demostrarle a él cuanto la afectaba. Él le sonrió y tomo asiento justo en frente de ella, las esposas seguidas no le permitían colocar las manos encima de la mesa y así acariciar las temblorosas de ella.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?- dijo con toda la galantería y serenidad de siempre.

-Tan bien como es posible, Sessh ella es mi hermana y si lo aceptas podría ser tu abogada.- dijo Kagome aunque inmediatamente recibió una negativa por parte de Kikyo que fue respaldada por una de Sesshoumaru.

-No puedo ser su abogada hermana, aun no me graduó y nunca he manejado un caso por homicidio culposo y menos con pruebas tan fuertes.- dijo Kikyo disculpándose.

-Y aunque ella pudiera yo no lo aceptaría, seria colocarla a ella en un inminente peligro cuando los de la mafia se interpongan en mi liberación.- sonrió.- el único que puede ayudarme es Jensen y no sé dónde demonios está.

Kagome suspiro, no importaba lo que pasara ella tenía que lograr la libertad de Sesshoumaru, trabajaría incansablemente en eso… Aunque aun dudaba si decirle que sería padre.

-Sesshoumaru, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.- inspiro todo el aire que puedo aunque le ardían los ojos por el desagradable olor a soledad, condena y muerte.- Yo… Yo estoy embarazada de ti.- y lo miro con sus grandes ojos chocolates al borde del llanto, las serpenteantes lágrimas caían en picada y la boca de él era una perfecta "o" de sorpresa y aturdimiento.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el guardia de seguridad entro y les anuncio que se había terminado el horario de visita.

Kikyo flirteo un poco con él para ganar un poco de tiempo a la pareja.

-Kagome te amo, serás la mejor madre lo sé. Ve a la finca, hice un traspaso y esta a tu nombre. Al igual que la cuenta bancaria y demás posesiones.- una lagrima traviesa se escapo de sus ojos.- no les faltara nada. Los amo, vete ya mismo de ser posible. Debes protegerte.

Kagome sollozo sonoramente mientras el guardia lo levantaba y lo llevaba devuelta al infierno que llamaban celda. Kikyo coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Te enviare a casa.-

* * *

**Lady Cremisi**


End file.
